Family Life at the Xavier Mansion
by Askevron
Summary: Erik/Charles  Warning for MPreg   X men first class - beach divorce scene occurs. Charles is being overly hormonal, his powers are going haywire, and Erik is the father…
1. Revised Story Version  Part 1  Part 9

**Summary: Charles/Erik Warnings for MPreg**

X men first class - beach divorce scene occurs. Charles is being overly hormonal, his powers are going haywire, and Erik is the father…

Story revised and reposted - and has turned into a bit of a mission... Sorry if you reviewed previously - I don't think I have managed to delete anything...Here is the revised version. Please let me know what you think…

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and associates…I am just borrowing them for a while… (other than the healing twins Talia and Simon whom I have made up).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Betrayal<strong>

Three days. It had taken three days before Erik too consumed by anger, rage, and taking control of Shaw's entanglements finally let himself think of Charles. Guilt and pain surged through him as he considered his rash actions on the beach. _I shouldn't have left him. _He thought bitterly, even as he regarded Emma Frost from across the bars of her makeshift prison, her abilities drawing painful parallels as he made her his offer.

She read the pain in his face, the reminder of who she was replacing. "Ahh, yes your little telepath. I remember." Every hint the predator as she rose to her feet. "Tell me Erik, does it feel good knowing what you have done to your former _ally_?" It took every ounce of self control he possessed not to step back at her insinuating words. Whether she could be trusted would remain to be seen. He could not afford to show weakness in front of her, yet her insight goaded him.

"What do you mean?" Raven demanded quietly. "Can you reach my brother?" For a long moment Emma's eyes fixed on Erik's before she turned to regard the shape shifter. A lazy smile shifting across her face. "You don't know." Her grin widened, and Erik barely refrained from wrapping any one of the numerous metal fragments in the room round her thin neck. It would be so easy… "Know what?" He demanded. "Oh, Erik - if this is what you do to your friends - perhaps we should be enemies."

She gasped as he slammed her against the wall of the room. "Tell me what you have seen." Spiteful joy flared in her eyes, before she gave a loud sigh, "Oh well - don't shoot the messenger." She addressed Raven, "Your brother is paralysed - from the waist down - from a _bullet _wound…" She paused, her eyes faintly glassy, as a look he had seen on Charles's face often enough to know she was partly elsewhere. He released her as though poisoned, hearing Raven's sharp pained gasp. "Yes - if what I hear is right…I can't reach _him_ directly - he appears to be in some sort of _coma…_perhaps a result of what he did to Shaw." Her voice taking on a musing tone.

Erik started at that. "What?" She blinked, coming back to herself, surprise in her tone. "Oh Erik, tell me you aren't that foolish? How did you think your telepath was keeping Shaw frozen in place - a pretty neat trick that let me tell you." She leant towards him, a gloating note in her voice. "Lets put it simply - Charles was in Shaw's head when you killed him. He had to be - or Shaw would have broken free and destroyed you - _he was that powerful_. - So every slow inch of that coin in your pocket - every ounce of pain you inflicted on Shaw, your telepath felt it too." She drew back thoughtfully. "It's a wonder the shock did not kill him - that he did not die with Shaw…He had to have been holding him pretty tight."

She shrugged as though nothing consequential had been revealed, "So, you basically gave him a choice when you put on that helmet. To let you die, or jointly commit murder. I'm guessing that neither of those choices bore well on him." He caught Raven's arm even as she flew forwards at Emma, her overwhelming anguish evident even as her form flickered. "You - you're enjoying this!" He drew her back. "Raven enough." Drawing her close as he observed the tears in her eyes. "I should never have left him…" She sobbed.

Erik clamped down fiercely on his own churning emotions. They would not work here. They were a weakness that she was reminding him of. He regarded the smug victory in the telepath's eyes, before speaking in a cold tone. "If you accompany us, you will follow my rules. Break them and I will not hesitate to kill you." The smile fell from her face as she felt the tightening of metal around her. "Your diamond form is breakable. Don't forget it." He awaited till she lowered her eyes before drawing Azazel's attention. They left nothing behind them but a flash of red smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Guidance<strong>

Erik had not survived long without learning to adapt, and seek ways round impossible seeming situations. Yes, he could finally admit he had a part in hurting his friend. Yes - he had deflected the bullet into Charles's spine, and now he was paralysed. Yes he had forced him to choose between murder, or letting him die. Charles had made his decision - against all his moral idealisms. He _had_ chosen Erik. As clearly as he could announce in any actions.

Pain coiled in his chest, yes his friend had chosen, and then despite everything…Erik had walked away leaving his blood draining onto the golden sand. _No Erik - its your fault! _Charles pained words echoed in his mind. Yes it was. He knew that now, he had hurt his friend badly when he killed Shaw. Despite their differences in ideals - Charles clearly had not been himself. He had not been thinking - and how could he after experiencing Shaw's sinister mind… Erik shuddered to himself, he knew only part of the man's deprivations, but Charles - Charles had witnessed the whole. The very soul of the monster. And perhaps in a way - part of Shaw, in a last strike attempt had spoken through the telepath, knowing the very words that would spur him on. _They are just following orders!_

_I have been at the mercy of those just following orders before…not again! _

He had seen it happen before. On the long road trip to recruit the team, when Charles had begun to speak in strange voices, acting strangely, only to snap out of it after a while. Only when they had been for some time in the larger populated areas. The telepath had admitted it was a constant strain on his shields to keep everyone out. Sometimes difficult to know the boundaries between himself, and others. It was more than likely he had been overwhelmed by Shaw - at least for a little while.

He had been missing the details. Emma had unwittingly provided him with the truth. He had even admitted it himself _This is what they want Charles - us turning on each other…_Only at that junction, he realised it had not only been the humans, but Shaw - in a lingering moment of revenge, seeking to isolate Erik. Too keep him distant - focused on the mission. And he had fallen for it - pushing his friend aside to take up Shaw's cause. How predictable must he have seemed?

Something settled within Erik. A lingering unease that he had not been able to shake for days. For three days to be exact. Unable to let himself feel, because to feel was to let loose the deep anguish, guilt, pain, and sense of loss he felt. Never in all his life did he believe that in the moment of his finest hour, the moment he had been working towards since his mother's death, would feel so achingly hollow. For in those weeks since Charles had literally leapt into his life mind and body he had learned to live. Learned laughter and joyful tears. Shared his fears - and been lifted. He had achieved his goal - yes, but he had lost the one thing that had ever mattered in doing so.

Now he understood. Shaw would not have his final victory. Rising to his feet, he decided it was time to sort through Shaw's various contacts and resources. First things first. It took some time before he found them. In all the variations of mutations that he had seen since Charles had opened his eyes with, _You are not alone Erik! _and the endless possibilities they had theorised existed, they had both known that it was most likely that these mutants existed. There were too many historical accounts to explain away. Too many miracles that could be attributed to such power. He smiled softly to himself, recalling the way that Charles's eyes had lit up excitedly as he discussed the potential links between historical events, and mutations…Erik could listen for hours to his gentle guiding voice…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Rescue<strong>

It was now, on the fifth day when the stupid humans had done little to help or assist his friend, that Erik found himself barging through the hospital doors, with Emma, Raven, Azazel, and the twins Talia and Simon by his side. Locating Charles was easy. His room was surrounded by the familiar metal taste of guns - security guards. It was easy, too easy to cause a distraction elsewhere, distracting them. Too easy.

This was the best they could come up with to protect Charles? A frown creased his features, as he opened the door, and found himself face to face with Moira, gun in hand. "Get out." She demanded fiercely, and he had to admire her courage, knowing full well the weapon she held was no match for him. "I am not here to cause trouble - but to help." She snorted softly, her gaze taking in the empty corridor, beyond Azazel's bulk. "Help - you want to finally help!" She demanded, "What do you think you can do that these doctor's can't? Do you know he's paralysed? In a coma - we have been trying to reach him for days!" Erik frowned, sending the gun out of her grasp, she stepped back. "You did not have another telepath - or healers." He announced softly. Moira blinked, taking a moment to absorb the information. For a human she was remarkably intelligent. "Healers - mutants?" He nodded. Her gaze took in Emma, however and she gasped - "Erik - are you sure-" He gripped her wrist, yanking her aside. His gaze clearly reflecting his turmoil, those his lips stated another. "She's the only choice we have to reach his mind."

Raven's gasp drew them apart, as she ran forwards, flickering into her familiar blond human form, "Charles…" She murmured, grasping his pale hand in her own. He didn't stir, or make any acknowledgement as to their presence. Erik stepped up beside her, taking in his still features silently. He was pale. _Too_ _pale_, he clasped his wrist registered the slow, almost idle pulse of iron thrumming through his veins. Slow. _Too_ _slow_. _Too akin_ to the relaxed pose Erik had seen too many times on lost faces from his childhood in the camps. He expelled a sharp breath, motioning the twins forwards.

Their entwined hands began to glow lightly as they traced their fingers lightly over his skin. Their eyes were closed in concentration before they stilled over the small of his back, motioning for Erik to draw him onto his side - there beneath the bandages existed a small ugly wound, that would no doubt have healed to the tiniest of pinpricks in time. So small a thing - such small evidence for so big a crime…Erik swallowed as the twins murmured in their strange singular language, and the light became blinding to look upon. He was forced to look away, fighting tears, and the haunting emptiness that he had come to expect in the telepath's presence. Without it - it felt as though he were already dead - despite the cool warmth of the wrist clutched tightly within his grasp. _Charles…_

Emma's sharp gasp drew his attention, as she flickered into diamond form in an instinctive defensive motion. A groan of pain escaped Charles, and Erik stilled as his hand was suddenly held in place by a surprisingly strong grip. He could hear Raven yelling at the diamond telepath, "What have you done?" But it was in the distant background as those shatteringly sky-blue eyes shot open to fix on Erik. _"I haven't done anything!" _Emma yelled back - _"It was Erik!" _Raven stilled looking back. Charles was sitting up, Erik's hand coiled tightly in his grasp with tears streaming down his face and she had a feeling that more than a few lapsed moments had passed by - judging by the twin's frozen stances.

She ran forwards, uncaring of the scene, leaping onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her brother. "_R-Raven?" _Charles jolted, seeming to waken fully. _Charles. Charles. Charles. _She sang back at him mentally projecting as he had taught her so long ago, feeling the tears as his arms wrapped around her. _I am glad to see you. _He sent, and she laughed in fierce relief. "Raven, we need to move." Erik stated quietly, and she looked up to see the concern in his eyes. She reluctantly drew back, even as Charles regarded Erik in quiet confusion, as the metal kinetic brushed his fingers against her brother's cheek. A gesture that could not be mistaken for anything other than tenderness.

Those frozen suddenly awoke, and Charles stifled a pained gasp. Erik's hands instantly round his shoulders. Light from the twin's healing powers beginning to fade as they slumped to the ground in exhaustion. _Erik…what? _Charles began, taking in the scene, Emma a stunned sly smile in her eyes, Azazel lounging lazily against the door frame, Moira arm's folded against one wall - settling on the fallen twins. _Erik what have you - _Erik gave him no time to argue, scooping him up in his arms, and with a simple commanding nod the red mutant was in motion, teleporting them all back to the mansion.

"Go - I will call when I need you to return." Erik stated calmly to Azazel, looking down to see Charles eyes squeezed closed from the unexpected dizziness. Emma caught Erik's wrist, and her eyes were wide. _He wiped the minds of the entire armada - both of them! _There was quiet awe in her mental tone. "Keep away from him." Erik snarled, only to find a sly smile reflected in her face. _He's beyond exhausted, to be honest I don't know how he managed it. His shields are almost nonexistent_. _I didn't draw him out of that coma - your presence did. _Erik looked up startled at the surprise evident in her tone - but before he could question her on it they both vanished in a flash of red smoke.

He left Raven and a dazed Moira supporting the twins to sweep into the grandiose entrance to the mansion. He was striding up the wide stone steps, into the hallway when Beast almost collided straight into them. The blue furred mutant stopped dead in comic shock, before observing Charles in Erik's arms and lunging forwards. "_Erik…" _He snarled, "Let him go." He stopped in mid air, finding himself held by every element of metal on his person. "Haven't you done enough damage?" He demanded fiercely.

Erik stopped then regarding him quietly, "I never meant to hurt Charles. The humans have done nothing to help him. I am resolving that." Beast collapsed to the floor abruptly released leaving him staring as the metal manipulator strode up the stairs. Alex alerted to the commotion ran into the hallway. _"Beast are you-" _His voice broke off, catching the direction of his gaze. The blond youth's face turned scarlet in absolute fury. _"How dare he show his face here!" _

Beast leapt to his feet, _"Alex no!" _He cried, "I think…he's here to help." Both turned hearing Raven's familiar voice. "You got that right. Now are you going to just stand there - or give us a hand?" She demanded. Alex blinked, torn between striking her, despite the fact she was a girl, and Hank's revelation that they were not here to cause trouble. Raven's features turned into a snarl. When Moira lifted her head from beneath Simon's frame. "Alex, Hank - calm down. Erik has discovered the twins here who possess a very special mutation." Raven rolls her eyes at Moira's matter of fact approach, so like her brother in many ways. "Meet Talia - and Simon, they are healers." Hank's eyes widen as he instantly understands, before rushing forwards to assist, speaking urgently to the dazed pair. "You - you can heal anything?" An amused smile is exchanged between them. _"_Live things…some harder than others…_Charles hurt…_" They paused before nodding, and Alex was belatedly moving to assist.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - Regeneration<strong>

Erik carefully eased Charles down onto the soft cushioned surface, fingers brushing the strands of unruly hair from his face, and watching as his features relaxed into simple sleep. He rested his hands against his chest, over his heart finding a measure of comfort in the more regular stronger pulsing rhythm. Never had he felt such a deep ache running through him - of something so needed - so vital to his existence. It felt as though he had been living in the dark for the last few days and the sun had just returned. Passion fierce and strong had re-awoken within him at the gentlest touch of that familiar _beloved _mind against his own. Blinding surging emotions so strong, so complex that he would need a lifetime to sort through them. _How could I have ever left you. _Silent wonder coursing through him.

His reaction was purely instinctive hearing the quiet sound of approaching intruders. Charles was vulnerable - as Emma had been so eager to point out. He had to protect him -

"Erik!" Raven's voice pounded through the magnetically locked door. A door impaled from the other side with several sharp implements. "Let us in!" Which after a long moment it did.

"Don't you need to rest?" Beast had asked, even as they half carried the twins up the stairs. Talia shook her head. "Muchly rest…Charles hurt…heal pain." Only half understanding Beast found himself relenting under the intensity of her gaze, though he was uncertain about leaving them or the professor alone with the clearly volatile metal manipulator. However he made no move from the bed, and it wasn't as though any of them could force him to do so. An aggravated growl of frustration emerged from his throat. Erik looked up at him, a savage light flaring in his eyes that had Hank fearfully moving towards the door, whilst the savage part of himself would stay and defend them all. Alex was moving forwards clearly to confront Erik when Moira caught his arm. "Please Alex, now is not the time." Surprise showed in more than one set of eyes at her actions, and more over as she was followed through the door. She glanced back at the metal manipulator. "Don't hurt him." She stated with ridiculous fierceness before she was gone, the door shut behind her.

A part of Erik felt deeply uneasy at allowing these two virtual strangers so close to his friend, especially as he was so vulnerable as Emma had pointed out. He scowled to himself, carefully watching the pair. Emma Frost was a pain in his side. She had been too close to Shaw for him to ever fully trust her; had shown how swift and forcefully she could tear his mind apart whilst standing at Shaw's side. Yet, whilst he could not trust her, he needed her in Charles's absence.

He considered her words. Had Charles really wiped the minds of those on the ships…and if so to what purpose other than to protect them? Yet that would go against all his high morals, and ideals. Why had he done it? He felt the lightest, touch against his mind, _Because it was necessary my friend. _He started but other than that Charles gave no physical indication of their presence.

"Yes…yes…that way…" The twins having recovered their strength were clearly in their element as they regard the unconscious telepath. "Never seen such…" They murmured to themselves as they placed their hands over his back, turning every so often to glance at Erik.

He quelled his irritation. Yes they were a bit strange, but they were more than happy when he had rescued them from their makeshift prison. They had been accused of sorcery, and the town seemed uncertain as to how to deal with them, until Erik had taken the choice from them. The pair seemed co-dependent on each other, often finishing each others sentences, and he was sure they must have some sort of telepathic communication. Riptide had confirmed that this pair caught Shaw's attention, and he had been planning to retrieve them just as soon as he had stepped up his plans for World War III.

Erik stilled realising the pair were staring at him, like he was supposed to do something. "Yes?" He asked. _"Need to stimulate the nerve endings." _He blinked uncertainly, not quite sure as to their expectant looks. "Yes - what does that mean?" The pair however grinned at one another, _"You - generate electricity please."_ _What? _He shook his head, _"I don't know what you want me to - " _Talia the younger of the two gripped his arm, drawing it towards the bed, as Simon extended his hand towards Erik. He gasped as he felt the slight current being generated - by himself - somehow drawn out by Simon and directed into the wound. For a moment he saw the injury as they did. A lack of nerve endings simply not connected - they were closing the gaps. His jolt of electricity simply being the seal to their work. "You're sure?" He asked uncertainly. They nodded. "As before. _Much pain first - _can't stop." Talia paused, and Simon repeated. "Much pain first - can't stop." Talia tilted her head as though listening to something. "Weak till strength returns." Erik grasped their meaning through their broken disjointed English. "You're saying he's not paralysed?" They nodded. "Sore pain - lots at first…need distraction." Erik nods feeling sharp relief fill him. "Thank you. Do you need to rest now?" Talia blinks, looking back at her brother who nods. "We can stay?" Erik nods, "I think you'll be welcome here - Raven will show you to some empty rooms." They almost bounced out of the door, and as they did so Talia paused, still holding her brothers hand. "Thanks muchly, congratulations!" Stifling a sigh, Erik waited till they had gone before shutting, and activating the metal door lock. Charles could teach them his perfect English soon enough.

He walked to his friends side, easing him over, and drawing the covers up around him. "I'm sorry Charles." He murmured softly. "I never meant for any of it to happen…you weren't supposed to get hurt…" His fingers reached of their own will to cord through the soft unruly hair. His features were almost angelic when he slept, unguarded they gave him an even more youthful appearance, an innocent vulnerability. "I understand now…you were overwrought that day…I never thought what it would mean for you to hold Shaw - hold him till the end…I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." He kissed him lightly, before drawing back. "I'm sorry your ideals can't work in this world. The humans will seek to use you - your abilities. I won't let them do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 - Reunion<strong>

It is some time later when Charles awoke from the most dreamless restless sleep he had had in the last few weeks to see Erik watching him with an almost predatory sheen in his eyes.

"Erik?" He asks uncertainly in the silence. "What are you doing here?"

It pained the metal manipulator to see such uncertainty in his friend. "I told you that day Charles - they will attempt to turn us on one another…that will never happen." Charles blinked, watching as his hand was lifted in Erik's larger fingers, in a gentle caress, his lips pressing against his skin. He flushed. "Erik…war is not the option." His hand was released, and for a moment he thought the other man would leave - again.

However he stopped by the window, and Charles realised belatedly he was back at the mansion - in his own room…_what on Earth…? _"Perhaps not yet - we are not strong enough." Erik responded.

Charles is sitting up, drawing his legs over the side of the bed before he stills in realisation. He knew when he took the bullet wound - knew that he would never walk again. Knew from vague distant fragments of clinical minds that he is supposed to be paralysed…wasn't he? Knew from Moira's distant panicked mind - though he could not seem to reach her, having been lost in the darkness. Till Erik came. He knew with startling clarity that it had been Erik's presence that had guided him back from that strange dark void - and now - now he could feel his legs again…

"What…?" He began, biting his lip at the intensity of sensation flooding through him. Yes he could feel - and with it came sharp needle slicing pain. He gasped, and instantly Erik was beside him. _What did you do? _He demanded, meeting the intense green eyes. _Did you think they would let you go? Did you think they made any attempt at helping you? _Erik demanded in return, opening his mind to the telepath. He had nothing to hide.

"Emma told me you wiped the minds of everyone on those ships." Charles flushes, looking away. "It was necessary." Erik grips his chin, forcing those brilliant blue eyes to meet his own, "Yes, it was. I'm glad you did." Charles frowns. "Erik - I shouldn't have done. I don't know what came over me-" He breaks off as his lips are suddenly captured. _Some sense finally. _Erik returns in his mind, and his powerful hands - are suddenly exploring his chest in dangerously distracting teasing motions...

His focus falters as he is unable to block the strong impassioned images, towards him, of himself held down, Erik ravishing his body. He swallowed - only to be pushed back down against the bed. _Shh…_A victorious grin lights the emerald green eyes, and then Erik's weight _is_ pressed against him, _is_ pinning him down. _I understand - after everything that had happened - and all the emotions and tensions running wild…you weren't in your right mind…_Charles groans, unable to deny the arousal sweeping through him. _The only mistake I made was leaving you that day. _And Charles's can't help but be swept up in and by that declaration. Every ache, every jolt of pain…everything vanishes to a narrow focus of deeply mesmerising green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6 - Rebellion<strong>

That dream. And oh what a dream it was! Has Charles wakening each morning for four days in a row, heart pounding, his breath sounding ragged to his own ears, drenched in sweat. Recalling vivid dreamlike impressions of Erik coming to him each evening, but in the morning there is nothing to indicate that he was ever present at all.

Hank comes in with breakfast, and at lunch with Alex, and Sean. For supper they all sit round the edge of his bed, telling him their eager eyed tales of the day, and they all seem to be getting along rather well. He occasionally senses but does not see Raven, how far away she is and what she is doing. Yet he keeps his promise to not read her mind. And he is exhausted by a strange echoing lethargic pain...

It is on the fifth morning subsequently that he rebels against his bed-rest orders and heads out to face the day. Pain still shoots through his legs like echoing strands but that pain is a relief to the frighteningly dead sensations he had felt prior to that. He vaguely wonders where Moira has vanished to, having seen her scarcely since he first awoke. Probably doing some CIA fixing work, he decides glumly.

The kitchen breakfast is a joyous affair, and he can feel the relief radiating from Hank, Alex, and Sean. The twins he has heard so much about, he has yet to meet in a physical sense, and his first sight of them is linked arm-in-arm, quite clearly co-dependent on the other. He wonders at what kind of life they have had to go through, having sensed some of it from their healing treatment. He starts however when they greet him on a mental level.

_Hello professor, glad awake you. Congratulations! _He breaks into a grin, "Telepaths too?" Eliciting surprised looks from the boys. He rises to his feet, enveloping them warmly, "I have been waiting to meet you. I have a lot to thank you for." They smile to one another, "Erik thanks - and you - home." They speak out loud clumsily, but their mention of Erik, reinforces to Charles the fact that perhaps he is not simply dreaming the metal manipulators presence. Gathering the gist of their meaning he mentally corrects their grammar, and is enveloped by them both in turn.

It is some time after breakfast that he feels a sharp pained nausea over take him, and barely makes it to the bathroom before he is sick. Gasping he realises he forgot to shield as Hank arrives, easily pulling him back to his feet. "Professor - are you alright?" He asks worry radiating from him in waves, along with mental reproach. _I knew I should never have let Sean make breakfast…_Charles cannot but help laugh at that. "It tasted well enough." Hank grins, "Yeah, but he could make anything inedible."

The following week they have re-entered a less hectic training schedule, and Charles has not seen Erik for some time (exactly 6 days). Presumably plotting something destructive. However Charles had sworn not to look, and Erik had taken him at his word, with a promise to return. Charles however could not help but wonder if he would. Any number of things could happen to the metal manipulator, he could get injured, or worse. Then again there was the nagging worry that he would leave. Leave as he did on the beach, and Charles would never see him again…

They did not see eye to eye on many things, and least of all on how they should take the next step forwards. Integration, or all out war. Yet truthfully Charles did not see how they could possibly win a fight…they were simply outnumbered, and untrained. He was not now as innocently idealistic as he had been, and knew that blood would be shed no matter which path was taken forwards now. In all cases there would be innocents hurt, and he could only hope to mitigate as much damage as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7 - Discovery<strong>

He sighed, regarding the remnants of his breakfast as it filled the basin once more. Clearly it had not been Sean's cooking. He wondered if he was developing a strange mutant allergy to breakfast foods. Hank had tried alternating over the past few days, from simple plain porridges to the full English works…nothing seemed to work.

He would almost think that…no…he shook his head at the idea. He didn't protest at the blue furred hand that was waiting to pull him to his feet this time. "Professor-" Beast's blue eyes held a kindly concern, "-perhaps I should conduct some tests." _Hmmm…_He was caught in strong arms even as the floor moved towards him in a disorientating motion. _I'm fine-_ He protested, only to blinked at the twin images of Beast smiling down at him. _Ok Professor. _

He opened his eyes stifling a sharp groan to realise he was in their makeshift infirmary. He could vaguely make out the familiar intelligent buzz of Hank's mind as he slowly sat up, gathering his bearings. He was currently discussing something with Alex, but before he could make out what it was Sean's familiar visage popped up in front of him. "Hi Prof, are you feeling ok now?" He blinked for a moment as Sean's freckles seemed to have suddenly multiplied and taken over the room. Concern reflected in the boy's eyes. _"Hank!" _He yelled back, _"Hold on prof!" _Sean suddenly caught his arm as he got to his feet, _What time is it Sean? _He asked, _"Umm - about 10 o'clock I think." _He screwed up his face. As Charles realised he had been out for about an hour. What was going on? Why did he feel so faint…? Sean's grip on his arm grew distant as he picked up on the heated argument rising. If he did not intervene there could be fireworks shortly. Literal fireworks.

"_Hank - its not possible!" _Alex yelled in shear incredulity. Whilst the scientist was quietly ruminating that "Actually - it is. I just have never, well considered the aspects of it before. I am sure the professor could explain the genetics of it to you more easily, however it is simply another form of mutation…" Alex slapped his hand to his face, before a concerned look crossed his features, "Doe that mean you or -" The blue mutant shrugged, "This is a new area Alex - I have no idea what to expect - we are all going to have to wing it." He sighed regarding the blood sample. "Guys!" Both jolted at the force of Sean's scream, which set off a couple of experiments - yet Hank for once was unmoved by the destruction. "Sean - that was a little loud-" Charles groaned at his side - feeling Hank's strong arms slip around his shoulders. He did not have to have his eyes open to feel the strength of the glares being directed at the other. He was lifted onto the bed, a furred hand pressed against his brow. "Hot." The scientist mumbled, and Alex's concerned, "What does that mean?" Clear panic in all their expressions. Charles moved to get down again, only for Hank to stop him. "Hank let me down - I'm fine - " _Dizzy? _He shook his head trying to focus and succeeding to some extent. _What…? _Hank continued, his paws resting firmly on his shoulders. "Professor you need to take it easy - my tests show a high deficiency in iron concentrations in your blood." Charles paused, _"Are you saying I'm anaemic? _Opening his mind Hank showed him the results of his tests it was as though something was drawing the iron out of Charles's body, or rather it was congregating in a specific location…

- _Oh - _

_Breathe - Professor - _

Heart racing, Charles felt absolute panic over take him. _Not possible…not possible…Oh gods Oh Gods…not possible… _Alex is suddenly there - "It will be alright professor - calm down."

"I'm pretty sure it's happening at an accelerated rate though why that should-" Hank was murmuring softly, before he broke off. ""Woah…" Hank looked back at Sean who was observing the objects spinning crazily round the room - nothing having yet collided with anything though it was likely to do so at any second. His eyes widened, taking in the objects hovering round the room in a seeming maelstrom. Alex blinked taking in the scene, and all three exchanged a startled look. "Sean - go and phone Raven, she needs to contact Erik." Hank noted quite calmly in a distant voice. "_Now!_" Sean raced from the room without further prompting.

_Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods… - Erik - Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods - _Charles panic stricken mind latched onto the image of the metal manipulator like a lifeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8 - Battlestations<strong>

Erik stopped dead in the mid of the siege feeling abrupt panic hit him.

_ErikErikErikErikErikErik _

Suddenly Charles was there - abruptly in his head, and the metal manipulator felt himself begin to hyperventilate from the sheer force of the telepath's fear. _Charles you need to stop…_

He staggered against the near chair, losing his grip on the guns currently being directed towards his small group. He heard Emma gasp beside him, and Raven's cry of concern. "Erik!" Charles seemed to hear them, and in an instant Erik felt him look through his eyes - saw Raven recoil as his eyes for a moment took on a blue sheen. "Charles?" She gasped. The guns fired, and Erik was too stricken to move. He felt Charles's panic escalate.

_ErikErikErikErikErikErik - not hurt - stop - not hurt - ErikErikErikErikErikErik_

Then abruptly the pressure, panic, and Charles were gone - as though he had never been.

Taking a deep breath Erik raised his hand, moving to shield as many of them as he could - only for Emma to catch his wrist. At her tug he looked up startled at the bodies littering the ground. "I wouldn't bother your little telepathhas taken care of them all for us." She regarded him with a quiet expression, as Raven helped him to his feet, her arms around his shoulders. "Congratulations by the way. We can finish this off now - you need to go home."

Erik glared at her retreating back, only for Raven to catch his shoulders. "I've never seen my brother do that before - I didn't know he could…he must have reached out through you and projected his gift at them…" She paused… "What's happened?" Erik stilled at her question. He did not know - but it sent cold fear running through him. He had never seen Charles Xavier panic stricken. Never. In all the pained memories they had shared of the past, never had he felt such open terror. He fear a sharp metallic tang of blood, and realised he had bitten his lip. "He's terrified…" He murmured in shocked realisation. Raven's fingers dug into his wrist. "Go to him - Emma's right we can handle this now." Her voice was low, a command to go and protect her brother. Erik nodded, finding somewhat to his surprise that Azazel was already waiting. There was a rare fierceness in the red-mutant's eyes that startled him. Erik felt the familiar arsenal of metal he always kept on hand - as the familiar dissolution began. Whoever had hurt Charles would feel his wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9 - Devastation &amp; Joy<strong>

As Azazel teleported he sent him away again - the others could handle the mission, but it was best to have an early escape route. For a long moment he thought the red-mutant was going to argue, before he inclined his head, and vanished. Immediately Erik tried to reach out and project his thoughts. _Charles - Charles…_only to receive no response. He was not given to panic. He broke into a run, stopping on reaching the entranceway to observe Sean crumpled against the ground beside the telephone, half off the hook - in seeming unconsciousness. He knelt briefly, alarm rising. What if the house was under attack - he cursed himself for sending Azazel away. Oh thank goodness Sean was alive. Breathing. Simply asleep. _Asleep? _

Erik stilled, had Charles done this? He raced down the hallway towards one he was sure would have the answer. He found Alex similarly sprawled in the entranceway, and tore into the laboratory, to find it a complete ransacked mess. They _were_ under attack. He felt a cool clinical detachment cloak itself round him. Whoever had done this would pay. A low groan caught his attention, and he knelt beside Beast, who was coming round. "Erik…" He sighed, "Thank goodness…" his words were slightly slurred… "Who did this?" He demanded. "Where are the others - what's happened to Charles?" Beast blinked, observed the desperation in the brilliant green eyes. "You make a good father." He mumbled, eyes closing once more. "Hank!" Erik shook him, dragging him up, "Where's Charles!" Metal objects began to rise from the room with the strength of his ire. "Hank!"

"The professor did this." The scientist stated flatly, as his eyes focused, and Erik's anger abruptly deflated into shock. "What…why?" The blue furred mutant swallowed, "You should take that up with him…" He shook himself, wincing as he did so. Erik barely restrained from strangling him. "Hank…what is going on?" Sensing the danger in his voice, Hank took a step back. "Really Erik its between the two of you - you should speak to him." Erik's eyes flashed. "Tell me what is going on - what has happened to Charles?" He demanded stalking Beast round the lone surviving battered table, till he had him back up against the wall. "Er-ik…stop…find Charles - stress is not good in his condition…" Erik stopped dead. A low note to his voice.

"What condition?" His mind throwing a thousand scenarios - had the twin's power a limited timescale? Had something else happened?

"He's pregnant."

Every metal item hovering in the room clattered to the floor. "Wh-at…?" Erik asked, and if the situation had not been as it was, Hank would have wished for a camera for the normally unflappable composed metal kinetic was completely stunned. "He's pregnant." Hank repeated quietly. "I don't know whether it is a side effect of the twins power - or something before then, perhaps a latent mutation coming into effect." Erik seemed to snap himself out of it. Pregnant. Right. Impossible… Mutation…?

"We should have realised sooner - all the signs were there…morning sickness…hormones out of whack…he's very emotional right now…"

Emotional. Erik swallowed. He could understand that right now. However he did not understand why Hank was gesturing wildly to the mixed tangle of the laboratory equipment. How could Charles have…oh…Hank's words zoned into place…"Latent telekinesis - protective instincts - calm him down…"

In the end he realised, there was only one place that Charles would go - and there was a path of devastation leading right towards it. Guiding Erik's feet towards the hedgerow maze. Charles stood on the small ledge overlooking the central lake. Far too still, far too close to the edge for Erik's liking. It was like the eye of a storm - an unnatural dead centre of calm. He moved swiftly forwards, wrapping his arms around the younger man - only he seemed frozen in place - locked by some force that Erik could not shift. _Charles! _He tried projecting _"CHARLES!" _His breath gusting against the soft skin of his neck - brought the telepath back to reality with a sudden jolt. Erik tightened his grip feeling the sheer alarmed panic sweep through him, threatening to overwhelm him once more. _Oh Gods Oh Gods…Impossible…Oh Gods Oh Gods…Impossible…_

_Not impossible…not for us…_

Erik murmured gently, his lips caressing his neck. Charles shivered, leaning into his touch. His heart was pounding much too fast. _Erik - oh Gods - Erik. _Humour spilled through the metal manipulator's mind. _Erik - is here…_ Even his mind voice sounded faint. _Breathe Idiot! _Erik commanded sharply, seeming to shake some sense into his shocked mind. Charles swallowed,_ Kill me now. _At that Erik did laugh, _Idiot - why would I do that? Especially when you are pregnant with my child? _

Charles swallowed again, _Not angry - confused…head hurts…don't tell him…_

"Don't tell me what?" Erik demanded gently, turning him round to draw blue eyes to meet his own.

After a long moment he drew back. "Don't tell me…" He retracted, and swallowed, "Not mine?" Of course he had only known Charles for what - 3 months…he did not know how many months - He began closing off. Charles blinked, finally finding his voice, "No - yes…"

Swallowing as those brilliant green eyes swung back to face him with arresting scrutiny. "Explain to me exactly what you mean Charles." He shivered at the coldness in Erik's eyes. _Should kill me now…_ He mumbled to himself, before a sharp burst of anger tore through him. Did Erik trust him so little? "How can you think that?" He demanded, unaware of the effect his anger was having on the surrounding environs. "There is no one else - only you! Its always been you! I never - " He broke off, shaking his head, "Do you think I go sleeping round with the whole city? - Or maybe I do - and just wipe yours and everyone else's minds - I am that much of a whore-" He stepped back away from Erik as he extended his hand - he felt air beneath him for a fraction of a second - .

- "Charles no!-" Erik lunged, but there was nothing he could get a fix on - nothing he could grasp with enough metal on it. Water splashed everywhere. Erik slipped, and collided to the ground, as Charles landed in the shallow water. Staring up at him for a long moment in dazed shock. "Charles!" Erik knelt grasping his shoulders, staring into his wide eyes. "Charles?" _Speak to me! _He demanded.

Charles simply stared at Erik's face - panic stricken. So similar to that day on the beach. His heart was tearing. Water dripped down his face. _Should kill me now. _He thought deliberately, he was desperately close to tears. Tears he could not shed. Not here. Not now. "You should go." He stated, hating the words as soon as they were torn from his throat. It was killing him to do so. He closed his eyes in utter despair, starting when he was ensnared in strong arms, and hauled to his feet.

He struggled, but was twisted round, his wrists caught, and pinned in a steel grip, in the circle of Erik's arms. "_Calm down Charles_ - you're not doing yourself - or the baby any good-" _Overemotional…hormonal…not tell…how can he think that…_

"I don't think that - its just the way you said it - you're not the only one who is not thinking straight. I'm sorry. Of course the child is mine." Warm possessive lips pressed against his neck, his mind murmuring gentle apologies in German. Polish. And the 5 other languages Erik was fluent in. "Its your fault I'm anaemic!" Charles gasped, "_They_ have a strong affinity for metal already - I wonder why!" Erik's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" Charles stilled, staring blankly ahead, "I could briefly feel - not thought - too young yet…_but there is more than one…_"

Large hands slipped under his sodden white shirt, to rest lightly against his abdomen. Charles could feel the lightest of exploratory touches, the faintest brush of Erik's gift. "Two…" He murmured tenderly. _"Hello little ones…" _Charles was not going to cry. He was not…_Shh…_

He was pulled round to face Erik, calloused fingers gently brushing against his face, wiping his tears away. _Calm yourself. _He grinned smugly, _They do like iron…_

Charles banged his head down against the broad shoulder - _Insufferable…he's going to be…insufferable… _

A heavy hand cupped the back of his neck - preventing him repeating the motion. _Stop. _Came the quiet rebuff. _I am going to be the perfect doting - protective - possessive - father, and you are going to be locked in a metal cage out of harm's way, and do everything I say. _Charles stifled a laugh, and Erik gave a smug grin. _Who is living in the dream world now? _

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _Erik responds, pulling him out of the sodden white shirt. _You need protecting Charles Xavier, even from yourself. _

_Hey - I liked that shirt - _

_Its wet. _Erik responds wrapping him in his dry leather jacket, the zip pulling up by itself. _I'm being held captive by a jacket. _Erik grins. _Stop moaning - it suits you. _Charles scowls into his shoulder. _Don't blame me if I am sick all over it - or you!" _He gasps as he is swept from his feet, closing his eyes at the nausea that sweeps through him. Erik's familiar scent, the steady thrum of his heartbeat is soothing. _"Its your fault!" _He groans into his neck, shivering. Humour washes through him as Erik laughs lightly. _Not entirely - I recall your active participation - several times. _Quietly the metal manipulator unfurls his gift, and metal elements begin to radiate a relaxing warmth, that slowly lull the drained telepath into sleep.

This time as he ascends the stairs to the mansion with Charles he is met by 3 pairs of eyes.

Hank, Alex, and Sean. Hank steps forwards, a needle in hand which he is about to wave away - "It contains iron - should help with the anaemia." Sensing the truth - in the iron rich material, he nods, allowing the blur furred mutant to step forwards, pressing the contents against the telepath's arm. "Is he ok?" Sean asks softly, and Alex stands between a defensive, and aggressive pose. "It was a shock." Erik nods, watching Hank work. "We're all going to need to keep a close eye on him. Keep him safe." The boys all nod in mute agreement, forming their little pact with their devil in order to keep their angel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review let me know your thoughts...this started out as a bit of a re-write and ended up as a book all on its own!<strong>

**I have a few ideas for protective father Erik, and poor Charles coping with everything, and his powers going haywire in the loop as well... **


	2. Part 10 to Part 16

**Many thanks to Rogue3, Cinnamon-Romanji, Serenity Lhane, Cheeky Holmes, avalongrande, skylarkbalkcup, BambiSimonsen, for reviewing.**

**GeorginoschkaVincen as ever - thank you for your wonderful support! **

**Mary 234 - you were right! **

**And to Caleigh1335 - my - I don't know what to say! Thank you! **

**Apologies for the delays in updating - my computer got eaten by a virus… **** Hopefully sorted out now…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and associates…I am just borrowing them for a while…**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10 - Mission Impossible<strong>

Moira tore belatedly from the adjacent room, her gun raised as she observed the chaos in front of her. Bodies littered against the floor like scattered bowling pins. Catching the lingering evidence of Azazel's disappearance - she realised Erik was also missing.

"What…" She began, only to grasp the side of the wall for support as Frost's distained update cut through her mind. _They are merely sleeping - Charles's work, something came up, and Erik has returned to the mansion with Azazel. _

"Charles did this?" She gaped in utter confusion, seeing Raven's confirming nod as she glowered at Emma's back. "Yes - _something happened - _and she won't tell me what it is." The shape shifter's hands were filled with paper files. _"That's the last!" _Riptide announced tearing into the room, oblivious for a moment to the staring match occurring between telepath and shape shifter. Emma sighed theatrically, "You know - he probably wanted to tell you himself."

Raven scowled, "He's my brother - he found Erik across a thousand miles, and projected his power here. _Now it sounds like he had a good reason for doing so." _The telepath rolls her eyes, "Yes, he did." Automatically becoming diamond as Raven lunged. In retaliation however the shape shifter took on her diamond form. Moira stifled a laugh at the astonishment in Frost's features. She supposed it had only been a matter of time, for Raven to figure out the mimicry.

"_This could get interesting." _Riptide murmured his eyes roaming the pair. "Tell me what is going on." Raven demanded. Frost laughed, "You thought so little of him when you left him bleeding out on that beach…what right do you still have to call him brother?" She demanded, _"After everything he did for you - taking you in - " _Raven snarled, her emotions beginning to get the better of her control. Seeing this Moira interceded. "Raven - don't let her get to you." Frost's gaze flickered to her in warning not to intervene. "Stay out of this _human_." Moira smiled softly, "I must remind you of all that you have lost. What a shame." Frost frowned, and Raven with a smirk released her, stepping back.

"If you must know…" Frost sighed, dramatically. "He's pregnant."

It was Riptide's astonished voice that broke the sudden silence. "Excuse me?" _You heard. _Came Frost's irritated response in their minds. Then suddenly Azazel was there impatience in his stance, "Are you done?" He demanded his tail twitching rapidly.

Moira regarded the gathered documents with a twinge of unease. "Yes…" She could not quite shake the feeling that something was out of place…this clean up job had been too easy…too simple.

None of them observed the red recording light blinking lazily in the corner of the corridor...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11 - Adjustments<strong>

Erik extends his powers in a lazy motion to open the bedroom door. _Be still. _He murmurs, to the man stirring in his arms. Easing him down, and supporting his weight with one hand, as he removes their wet attire. _Wet. _The telepath responds drowsily, and Erik laughs as he guides them both into the warm shower. His hands moving to rest gently against his lover's abdomen, awed by the knowledge of the tiny sparks of life growing there. _He was going to be a father…_ A joyous smile broke across his face.

_Not tired…_came the vague protest as he pulled them both out of the running water, swiftly drying them off. By now the telepath could barely keep his eyes open. _Its noon…can't sleep now. _

Erik didn't argue, simply lifting him down onto the cushioned surface. _No of course not. _He responded lightly. Allowing his joyous calm to project outwards, and ease the telepath's tangle of raw frayed emotions. Coiling protectively round the younger man's smaller frame, as he let the curtains fall closed with an easy flick of his fingers, to block out the glaring midday sun.

* * *

><p>The video freezes on the small group unaware of the camera upon them - fixing on Moira's face as the red smoke coiling around the edges of the screen - just an instants warning before they vanish.<p>

Watching the images around a long oval table were a small group of black suited men. On his feet, and outlining the scene was one Colonel William Stryker. "You see gentlemen - just how dangerous these mutants are. They are coordinated - guided in their methods of attack, and if they chose - what is to stop them from simply dropping in on our meeting? You think that these thick metal walls will be a challenge? You think that the devil will stop to knock at the door?" He shook his head. "No - and now - we have evidence that it is not simply a rare effect that will dissipate. They are capable of breeding - amongst themselves." His gaze swept the silent room. "This situation can be handled - but only if you give me the powers I need to act to contain the situation. To act now." He frowned, "You see they already have one agent under their control…who knows how far they have already infiltrated without us knowing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12 - Support<strong>

Her mind touch was akin to being scraped by crystal shards. No matter how gentle she was attempting to be. There was always an element of pain - even in the politest enquiry. Erik started, jolted out of his euphoric stupor.

A vague image of a wasp being swatted aside brushed his thoughts gently - and the crystal presence jerked sharply out of his mind.

The telepath in his arms stirred. _Go back to sleep. _Erik murmured softly watching blue eyes shatter open in disturbed confusion. _Don't worry - its only Emma. _Observing Charles sprawled beneath the covers in a lingering moment of satisfaction.

The downstairs kitchen was currently being raided by his returned team. Azazel searching the fridge, whilst Riptide was half inside the larder, taking stock of the food piled within. "I think we should stay." He announced firmly to no one in particular, though the red mutant laughed softly. Raven rolled her eyes. Emma was sprawled in one of the kitchen chairs, clutching her head in her hands, and Moira leant cautiously against one of the kitchen worktops.

"So I take it you were successful?" Erik announced drawing their attention. Raven's sharp glare pierced him, before she looked away, regaining her composure. Azazel looked up in greeting, and Riptide nodded his head. It was Moira who spoke, indicating the documents on the table. "Yes - everything is in there - the rest was destroyed." She did not voice her concerns. Not now when she had little to go off - Erik did not need his paranoia feeding any further.

She looked down at Emma, a frown creasing her lips. "We know." She nodded her head towards the telepath. "I guess congratulations is in order." Erik stilled, quite unprepared for her reaction. Yet there was a genuine smile on her features. "I guess the mutant gene has a few surprises left for us." Erik cleared his throat. "Charles should have his work cut out for a few years yet yes...and thank you."

Azazel clapped his shoulder, having vanished but for a moment - returning with a stash of beer. He placed one in Erik's hand - grinning at the dazed expression on his face.

Emma lifted her head up from the table, slightly mollified as Riptide placed a glass of white wine in front of her. "Its your fault - my head hurts." She scowled at Erik, "Charles thought I was attacking you." Erik stills at this. She gulps her glass down. "Not his fault - I understand he's more than at his wits end. But something to watch out for." She rises to her feet regarding Erik calmly. "Being closely attached to a telepath isn't something you'll find is all roses. From what I know you're a very private man. There is a high probability of a permanent mental channel being forged between you - more especially now." She smiled. "Whether you can stand that - is something you'll have to determine for yourself."

She paused by the door, exchanging sharp looks with Azazel who glowered down at her. "What? Our leader needs to know the truth. I'm looking out for his welfare - and ours. I don't want to be trapped working under another mad man." So saying she strides up the stairs out of the room.

Erik has stilled, her carefully chosen words striking a deep cord within him. "I'll review these." Moira responds in the stark silence, gathering up the documents sprawled on the table, and following in the diamond mutants footsteps.

Azazel grabs Riptide's arm, and both vanish. Leaving Erik alone to contemplate his thoughts. Alone with his pregnant lovers irate sister. Her sharp slap breaks him out of his shock. "If you can't cope with the thought of that - you should leave. Leave and don't come back." Her voice is a low hiss of anger. "I just - she took me by surprise." He admitted. Her eyes narrow. "Well figure it out - and be quick about it." He shook his head, grabbing her wrists. "I guess part of me already knew…it will take some getting to used to - that's all. We haven't exactly had chance to discuss anything…"

Raven scowls. "Either you care enough to stay - or not. Don't do this out of some misguided sense of duty - my brother will know - and resent you for it. You're better of going now - if that's the case." Her words were simple fact. Yet the fact was - after Cuba, those three days devoid of Charles's presence had been sheer hell. He could not go through that again. "I'm not going anywhere Raven." She considers his words. "Well then you have priorities now - and I'm not talking about the revolution."

A menacing expression crosses his face. "I _will_ deal with any threats to him." Raven almost pities those who would dare try, tilting her head as though seeing him for the first time. Her fingers brush lightly against his stinging cheek, wonder in her tone. "You do love him…"

_Raven? _Comes the dazed thought in both their minds, and Erik is glad for the reprieve of her stare. She leaps up the stairs enfolding her brother, as the metal kinetic fights to restrain himself. She was Charles's sister for goodness sake - not an enemy…yet a strong part of him wanted to put as much distance between her, and Charles. Between anyone else and Charles for that matter. She murmurs softly observing his exhaustion. _"I'm here sleepy head." _

_Not tired. _Comes his drowsy response, she laughs. _So you say. _As he sits down at the vacant table, she moves to rummage in the cupboards, and Erik peels himself off the kitchen worktop, planting a warm kiss upon his brow. _I was sure I left you sleeping. _The younger man sighs, resting his head against the table top. _I can't sleep. _

Erik smiled softly, leaning forwards to plant his hands on the younger mans shoulders. Finding and kneeding the muscles there. He frowns pressing deeper working the knotts he finds there with deft expertise. _You need to look after yourself more. _He sends quietly, absorbing the warm feeling of contentment that radiates back to him in response. He grins. _Still not tired?_

Raven sets the steaming cup of tea down, placing a chaste kiss upon her brother's cheek. "Try and drink it Charles." She coaxes gently. "You've not eaten all day." He humms a soft murmur of appreciation, and concern furrows her brow.

She catches hold of Erik's wrist, and drags him from the room. Her voice a low hiss. "What did you do to him?" Erik is too startled to stop her striking him again, before his senses return. "Nothing!" He exclaims in a loud whisper. She frowns, "I've never seen him so exhausted."

Erik sighs leaning back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. "Hank thinks he has anaemia - the babies do seem to have an affinity for iron…" Raven blinks, her eyes widening. "Babies…" She pauses, "Erik - do you know anything about raising a child?" Her question takes _him_ off guard. He does not answer, a blank look in his features. "I thought not…we're all going to have to chuck in. Charles is haphazard with his health at the best of times." Erik comes back to reality at this. "He will be more careful in future." She gives a disbelieving laugh. "Why - because you order it so Erik?"

Both jump at the sharp crash from the kitchen - and the knife Erik always keeps concealed in his boot, is drawn, and hovering through the air - ready to meet with any invaders as they burst back into the room. Startled Charles looks back at them both from his position on the rocky wooden stool, leaning up into the top cupboard for something beyond his reach. "CHARLES!" Raven yells at him. "What?" He asked in dazed confusion. A fallen tin lies on the floor. Erik strides forwards, grabbing his wrists in a steel grip, lifting him down. "Charles Francis Xavier - you need to start looking after yourself." Raven declares fiercely, standing over him in sisterly wrath. He gapes in mute surprise at her outburst.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13 - Analysis<strong>

After being practically force fed under pain of their joint glares, Charles is dragged down to Hank's lab. Or what is left of it. Horrified at the destruction he has caused - aware that several ongoing experiments have been destroyed. "Oh - Hank…I am sorry." He begins to apologise, only for the blue mutant to enfold him warmly. "Its alright - I - we understand…" _Don't worry about it - I can set them up again…_ The young professor flushes at the concern emanating from them all. "Yeah prof - no lasting damage done." Sean pipes up. Alex nods, "Yeah I needed the nap."

They break into laughter, that dispels the tension, and Charles murmurs silent thanks to them all. Moved beyond words. The twins Talia and Simon run into the room and wrap their arms around him. _Sleeps - enough - sleeps…feel betters yes? _Their mumbled rush of concern floods through him. "Um - yes thank you-" He gasps. Their closeness is too much for Erik, who wraps a possessive arm around his waist, drawing him away.

A short time later, Hank is going through his immediate findings, partly observing the interplay of the two elder mutants. Erik is leant against the wall, Charles sat on edge of the bed, glowering at the taller mutant. "The tests confirm, though I suspect you already know that Erik is the father…" He stated softly, watching the flush, spread across both their faces. Regarding the startling transformation of the metal kinetic's face. _He should smile more often. _

"You're not a doctor." Erik shakes his head at the scientist. "I would prefere to aquire one." Hank snorts, "Aquire one - what exactly does that mean?" Erik shrugs, and Charles shakes his head. "No Erik." Hank intervenes, "I know what to expect, probably more than anyone - this is not a normal scenario - and we have the twins." Erik shakes his head, "You don't have medical knowledge - what if something does go wrong?" Erik blinks - looking at Charles whose face has gone pale, concern flickers in his eyes.

The blue mutants sighs, "I want to run some more tests over the next few days to find out whether this is going to be a 'relatively' normal pregancy." Erik's eyes narrow at this, "Relatively normal? What does that mean?" Hank swallows, finding his voice. "In comparison to the fact - I don't know any other examples of male - or even mutant pregnancy to go off. Nor will any normal doctor." He pauses, "For one thing - I don't know whether this will be a normal 9 month term." Addressing the young professor directly. "I'll need to know any effects you have - no matter how small. Anaemia is just one effect - there may be other vitamin deficiencies. I recommend a weekly injection for now to boost your iron levels. We'll have to keep a close eye on the baby as well."

"Babies. There is more than one." The young professor responds faintly. "Two to be exact." Erik amended smoothly, leaning over him, and holding his gaze. _Two beautiful children… _Projecting calming reassurance, the younger man closes his eyes, leaning into the muscled chest. _I can't do this. _Soft whispering phrases brush his ear, fragments of German, English, and Polish. Soothing calming words as gentle fingers comb through his hair. _Its alright - we'll get through this - together. _Erik responds firmly.

Not for the first time Hank wishes he had a camera - not that anyone would believe him anyway. Erik Lehnsherr was not an emotional man. Yet watching him provide comforting to the young professor brought startling tears to his own eyes. He coughed, looking away taking refuge in his own excitement. "Oh but this is truly unprecedented - and explains the advanced anaemic effects..." He rambles on, becoming aware that neither is truly listening, and slips out of the room, a quiet smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 14 - Latent Abilities<strong>

Charles wakens to daylight - and Erik's strong presence curled possessively around him like a magnet. Held captive by a lethargic warmth like a field of energy projecting round him. Erik's arms tighten around him, and he is lulled by the soothing calm that projects from him…_Rest…_His heavy eyelids shattering closed once more.

After a few moments, he starts - jolted by a memory not his own, nor Erik's. _Sean. _He gasps as he relives the intense discomfort. The boy was dreaming of his parents again, of their distain, their fear at his sonic ability. _Charles - stop. _And at Erik's command he was drawn forcefully back into his own body. Erik pressed around him, muscles wrapped around Charles's chest taut with tension. _Its Sean - he - _

_I know - _Erik responded. _You drew me with you - I did not realise his parents knew about his ability. _Charles swallowed. _They chose to ignore it believing it would cure itself. _

Anger curled in the metal kinetic's mind, "_Mutants are not a disease - we are evolved." _

Charles silently, observes Erik's hands resting protectively against his abdomen. He was utterly defenceless in this man's presence. The metal kinetic had so easily worked his way past carefully constructed mental shields, forging an unbreakable permanent seeming link between them that was also in some way physical.

Yet how had he managed to locate Erik, call to him over a distance of God knows how many miles? He had been freaking out yes…but that had been nothing new. As far as he could recall, it was only with Cerebro that he had ever been able to do so.

_Erik…where were you yesterday? _

_I thought you were not going to pry. _Amused Laughter bubbled in Erik's mental tone.

_No - distance - how far was it? _

_Really Charles no matter how you phrase it…_

Charles twists round to face him. _I should not have been able to reach you. Cerebro's range was enhanced, but I have never - if I concentrate my range is extensive, but never so far…and to find you-how could I do that? Reach across so many miles and pick out your mind? _

_I have a certain attractive magnetism…_Erik laughed, his arms ensnaring Charles once more. _You were panicking. We know emotions can play a part in it…_

_Erik - its not funny - there could be a danger to you - if my mind seeks yours out instinctively like we are- _

_Like we are linked? Emma did mention such a possibility. _"It doesn't bother you?" Charles asked quietly. Erik smirked, pressing his lips against the telepath's shoulder. _"Less than losing you. I'll manage." _The telepath is silent, absorbing this, and a musing concentration flickers through the metal manipulators mind. _Have you ever fully tested your limits? _

_Of course I have… _Charles responds with a trace of hesitation. "_Really?" _Erik asks out loud - "Then you weren't surprised at all by your sudden ability to physically destroy Hank's lab yesterday without moving a muscle?"

_"Telekinesis…I've never..." _The younger man stills in surprise. "Then explain to me how else everything got destroyed - whilst your emotions were the ones going haywire?"

_I don't know…unless…_Charles swallows. _Hank is right… _He twists regarding Erik. "Were you not listening to him?" A smug grin lights the other's features. "I was rather distracted…"

_He has a theory that the babies - may…trigger the development of defence mechanisms…enhance or - cause latent abilities to develop… _He looks at Erik in slow consideration, "And if you are linked to me - it could affect you as well…" Charles swallows all the potential what ifs coming to his mind…"Erik - yesterday - I could have killed you." Warm lips press reassuringly against his shoulder. "Perhaps - but instead you made the situation much easier - and saved lives in the process."

"You aren't alone in this…" Erik promises fiercely. "I will be with you, every step of the way."

* * *

><p><strong>15. Identifying Threats<strong>

Moira frowns in uneasy conclusion to those gathered round as she concluded her analysis of the recovered documents. "Everything but Hank's work on Cerebro…and…" She paused in realisation. "The bastards!" Instantly she felt Frost's sharp presence in her mind, but did not resist. The telepath hissed sharply. "They must have gathered another dossier." Riptide leaned forwards. "What do you mean?"

Even Azazel gathered closer. "Its subtle - enough that I did not notice but almost every reference to telepathy - to Charles in particular - has been altered." Moira sighed in frustration, leaving Frost to announce her conclusions. "It means that everything - even defeating Shaw was a front mission - compared to data gathering on the little telepath's abilities...They must have a plan to recruit him for some task…"

Raven looked back at Moira, desperately wanting her to refute the interest it appeared her brother had attracted. The agent however shook her head. "There is too much we don't know…" Frost scowled, "Even the base could have been a trap…They know where your allegiance now lies Moira. Surprise is no longer on our side." The two woman found themselves in a rare moment of agreement.

What neither expected to see was the absolute fury in Azazel's eyes, nor the glint of threatening menace within Riptides normally unflappable composure. Had they fallen for the little telepath's charms? Emma wondered quietly.

In the silence they all looked towards Erik, sitting in dark silence. He had not spoken a word, his fingers locked together in stark concentration. Emma could not feel any emotion, any thought leaking from his mind. There was a sharp unnerving calm radiating outwards from him. A dark cold menace in his gaze when he looked up. "Nothing spoken here goes outside this room." He ordered his gaze meeting each and every one of them - marking their agreement.

* * *

><p>It is a little later when consumed by a familiar headache Emma walks into the kitchen - to find Charles already there. She stills, and is taken by surprise when he turns to regard her with a warm smile. "Hello Emma - would you like a cup of tea?" Tea is not something she would normally consider consume, yet she finds herself nodding in agreement. Watching his efficient almost elegant motions as he pours out two cups, and sets one down before her. She takes a few tentative sips. "Bad head?" He asks after a moment.<p>

She blinks in astonishment. Of course he would know. Of everyone perhaps he would understand most of all. The shared moment of empathy surprises her. "I find it hard to constantly block everyone out - its worse in the cities. I think if I stayed there too long I would go insane." He admits quietly. She finds herself responding in rueful agreement. "Yes…it is easier here - the quiet."

He nods congenially leaning back in his chair. "Long meeting?" He asks casually. She smiles into her cup. "You won't get anything from me." He sighs holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I have the impression that Erik is trying to be the brave knight preparing a lone charge in my defence." A scowl crosses his face. "I am not a damsel in distress - I can take care of myself."

She cannot help but smirk at his perfect analysis of the metal kinetic. "I think you have more than one knight ready to charge in your defence." She responds enigmatically, watching the interest flicker in his eyes. Thats if Azazel, and Riptide's earlier reactions were anything to go by. "Besides - _I_ know you can defend yourself well enough." He winces at her. "I am sorry for Russia…" She shrugs, "Don't be Charles. You did what had to be done. Never apologise for facing your enemy."

He blinks in surprise as she grasps his hand. "I followed Shaw because I saw no other way. He was so certain in his success - so arrogant that he could not be defeated…and Erik…" She considers regarding him quietly. "You underestimate yourself Charles…you have drawn those who should be your enemies to where their first priority now is your protection."

Meeting him firmly in the eye. "Shaw was entranced with the idea of you. Of your power. His purpose in going to the CIA base was to recruit you." He draws back, a sharp gasp of pained surprise escaping him, but she leans forwards. "Don't blame yourself for that Charles. He was a monster. Don't ever forget that." She sips her tea, surprised at its calming effect. "I envy you - your closeness with Erik…" She states, surprising herself.

Charles blinks flushing at the mention of the other man. "I used to think it would never happen…especially not with someone who knew what I was." He admits. "For a long time…I found it difficult to identify my own feelings from those around me…" Emma nods, "Sometimes its still too much." He inclines his head in shared agreement. "Yes…so how can you be so close to someone when you can't identify your own feelings? I didn't exactly have a convenient switch off button." She smiles, shimmering briefly into her diamond form before back again. "Its not a cure though." He looks at her quietly, before making a suggestion which shocks her. "I can help you - if you like." She is gaping she is sure of that. "You're offering to teach me?" He looks away, "I don't mean to presume…but I am sure there is a lot we could learn from each others experiences…what we achieved could help future generations…"

She considers him quietly. He had offered her an out, a way to refuse, and also protected her own feelings if she chose to accept, it would not just be solely for her own benefit - but for others…she had never met someone who could so easily slip past her own defences, and she had barely spent 10 minutes directly in his company. Yet - a part of her was eager to learn - thirsted for his knowledge, and the control he might help her achieve. He was the most powerful telepath she had ever met, and yet also the least arrogant. How could she not accept that? "Only you." She muttered, before meeting his gaze squarely. "There is only one Charles Xavier."

He laughed at her words, shaking his head softly, "No" He looked towards the stairs, sensing something she could not. "There is only one Erik Lehnsherr." She had to laugh at that - and the look of thunderstruck surprise in the metal kinetics features as he appeared, regarding them both with suspicion. "You're on." She stated, enjoying the play of warm humour in the young man's blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Again - really really sorry for the delay.<strong>

**Part 16 has now been moved to a separate chapter heading - as I wasn't too happy with the character actions for this story before - its quite different than it was and is posted in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Coming up - Charles will experience some interesting cravings, and of course being a telepath - these will be projected onto the household… if you've got any ideas you want to see included just let me know. **

**Please let me know your thoughts - bad amongst good…a person only learns from their mistakes. Thank you all…**

**Also - my knowledge on the various implications of pregnancy is not vast - please forgive any mistakes in this, and lets for arguments sake call them mutant quirks. But please do point out any glaring errors…**


	3. Part 16  Revised

**I wasn't too happy with part 16, so has now been radically amended - into a separate section on its own… **

**In which Logan arrives…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and associates…I am just borrowing them for a while…**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16 - The Bar<strong>

He just needed a drink. The pain in his head would ease - and everything would be just fine. Painkillers never worked for his telepathy, they only worsened the situation, relaxing his mental shields rather than reinforcing them. He nodded to the barkeep in thanks as he drew the glass to his lips. Not a drop spilled down his throat however as a tight hand coiled around his wrist, pulling it from his grasp. He groaned in silent realisation. "Erik - its just one glass."

He hears a snort of humour, and looks up into familiar features. Not Erik. Logan. "You again…" Charles mutters, "I thought you weren't interested." The other mutant frowns, "You should not be drinking in your condition."

_My condition? What would you know about it? _Charles mutters in annoyance - breaking through the others natural telepathic immunity. Logan is too astonished at this to be annoyed. "You're a telepath." Charles shrugs. "I thought you knew who we were."

Logan frowns, "I thought you worked for the government. I've been there, it didn't end too well." He slowly extends his metal claws, and Charles reaches forwards, and on receiving the silent nod of permission cautiously brushes his fingers against the blades. "Oh my friend - what did they put you through?" He demands, such innocent compassion flaring in his blue eyes that Logan finds uncomfortable emotion clawing at his throat. He draws back, sharply clearing his throat. "Something I intend to find out."

The telepath regards him quietly. "You don't remember?" He considers before making a tentative offer. "I could help you…if you like." He looks away, as Logan chokes on his beer. Something in him moved more deeply than it has been in a long time. He knows instinctively even without his memories that it has been a long time - perhaps if ever - where anyone has offered to help him - and help him knowing who he is, without requiring something in return.

"And why would you do that?" He demands - wanting - needing to know what the hidden catch was. Charles laughs softly, "Perhaps you could allow me my hand back-" Logan blinked, he still had a firm grip on the telepath's wrist. "Well its your poison." He responds softly, sitting back. Sensing no fear, malice, or even guile in the younger mans words. It was completely foreign to his understanding. He clears his throat, about to ask what the hell the telepath is doing here when his instincts alert him to a sense of danger. A dark brooding presence approaching. Ah. The other one.

Charles becomes aware of his arrival just before Erik's arms slide around him, fastening on his wrists. The glass is plucked from his hands and set down on the bar. "What are you doing?"

In the next moment - both men have vanished. Logan jolts in surprise - but no one else appears to have noticed a thing. He glances suspiciously towards the door.

* * *

><p>Charles stalks away from Erik, towards the car, but the drivers door remains shut as he tugs on the handle. He scowls, facing the metal manipulator. "What's wrong with you? So now I can't drive to our local town?"<p>

"Local? This is 15 miles from anywhere." Erik responds angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He did not need his Charles to enact a disappearing act. Not now. Especially not now when he had had Moira's suspicions confirmed. He draws a stressed hand through his hair.

Charles frowns. "You were busy meeting with your _renegades_, and - that's fine. You can't just drop everything when I-" He breaks off as Erik leans over him, fierce anger blazing in his green eyes. "Charles - nothing about you is unimportant - I want you to tell me the slightest thing - no matter how insignificant you think it is." He sighs, "Erik - that's ridiculous…I can't-" The metal manipulator's eyes blaze. "You will tell me Charles - I mean it - if something happened to you…I can't be responsible for the consequences of my actions." _The world is on your conscience. _Charles frowns. _Isn't that overly dramatic. _Erik shrugs, _I am not above using emotional blackmail to keep you safe. _

His gaze scrutinises the small telltale signs of fatigue in the younger man's features. "Headache?" He asks softly, drawing him to his feet. "I could have helped." Letting a touch of hurt creep into his tone.

The low warning growl startles them both. Logan. Striding purposely towards them claws extended. "Let him go bud!" He demands. Charles blinks in surprise, _what…? _Erik snaps his palm up, eliciting a grunt of pain from the other mutant. He is held frozen in place, his metal claws straining to twist in directions they were never meant to go. "Let him go Erik!" Charles exclaims, moving to step forwards only to find himself restrained by a steel arm that sweeps possessively around his waist. Logan collapses in a dazed heap on the ground.

* * *

><p>Cimeron left the bar in excitement. Logan had led them right to <em>him<em>. Belatedly realising his life was in critical danger in his own haste to follow - he gasps observing the sky-blue eyes of the telepath staring straight at him.

* * *

><p><em>What is it? <em>Erik asks, as Charles exhales sharply. His gaze fixed on the suited man emerging from the bar. "He's CIA…" Erik stills at this. _What have you seen? _Information floods him, this man - _Agent_ Cimeron had been involved in recent events around Logan. Trailing him here. Yet he was now at this moment in time, he was considering his fortune at finding an even rarer prize. The CIA's top priority target. Charles Francis Xavier.

"Come with me telepath and your friend can walk away from here." The agent announces calmly. It happens too quickly for anyone to prevent. Logan leaps towards the agent claws extended in fierce anger. Just out of reach as the bullets pierce his skull in rapid succession. A soft cry emerging from Charles's throat as he crumples to the ground.

He's restrained by Erik. _Beruhige dich. Calm yourself._ Whispering softly against his ear, projecting calm. _Einfach sein meine liebe. Be easy my love…_

_My love…Gods it could have so easily been Erik lying lifeless on the ground. _

* * *

><p>Cimeron's eyes widened as the wind whipped up around them out of nowhere, and a bleak darkness flared in the telepath's eyes. Watching as various objects began to hover in the air.<p>

He couldn't fight the sharp compulsion. Could only watch as his hand twisted round, to aim the gun directly at his chest. His throat closing to prevent the building scream emerging as his finger began to close on the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>Charles…what are you doing? Charles!<em>

_Rage-fury-pain-hurt-protect - _flooded Erik's mind with dizzying intensity for a brief moment. A swirling maelstrom of focused intent. _No Charles stop- _He began, feeling the metal of the gun trigger begin to contract. _Metal-_

* * *

><p>As though possessed the gun leapt from his treacherous grasp, at the last possible moment.<p>

The bullet ricocheting passed his ear with a deafening bang. Cimeron sagged to his knees in shocked relief.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charles what were you thinking?" <em>Erik demands, finally receiving a faint response. A mental image of Erik himself sprawled on the ground, lying in his own blood - rather than Logan. The trees have stilled now, as shock catches up to the younger man, the fierce spike of adrenaline wearing off. 

_I thought he... _"Shh…I am here…I'm not going anywhere." Erik murmurs, twisting him round, embracing him fiercely. _Einfach sein meine liebe. Be easy my love… _Charles shivers, unable to still the sudden trembling in his soul. Unable to wipe the image of the blood covering Erik's body from his mind. _I am here…I am not going anywhere…shh… _

It was not for Charles to have blood on his hands. That was his role. His hands were already stained, and he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep this man, his family safe. Only Erik's eyes gave away the absolute fury raging beneath the surface of his mind as he glowered at the frozen kneeling agent. A fury that would only be appeased when those who had ordered this hit were gone. They sought to tear from Erik the only family he had ever known in their ignorant fear. He would utterly destroy them.

After several long moments, Charles stills, lifting his head from Erik's shoulder. Astonishment flares in the sky-blue eyes as he looks back towards Logan. "Erik…he's alive…"

Azazel appears, taking in the scene of chaos, his face shifting to a dark frown. He takes Cimeron first at Erik's quiet order, before returning. Charles is knelt beside Logan, observing the bullet casings on the ground. "Remarkable…" He murmurs softly. Starting as he observes the red mutant moving towards him. "No-Azazel-" He begins, stumbling to his feet. Erik's strong arms snake round his waist, his mesmerising green eyes holding him captive, as his lips are ensnared in a distracting breath stealing kiss.

Then they are back at the mansion, car and all. Charles closes his eyes, burying his head against the warm anchoring shoulder as the world tilts around them. He absolutely hated transporting. Anywhere. It made him nauseous…

He is dimly aware of Azazel lifting Logan, and taking him to the infirmary, as he struggled against the dizzying disorientation. Taking comfort in the steady presence of the metal kinetic wrapped protectively around him. _So we're agreed - no more absconding? _Erik demands softly. _I didn't runaway - I- _He swallows - it could so easily have been Erik earlier…and he did not have Logan's strange miraculous healing ability. He murmurs a soft acquiescence into the others shoulder.

Gentle fingers tilt his head back, and he sees familiar suspicion in the green eyes, replaced by a deep concern. _You're must be in shock. _

_Erik - put me down! _He demands, _I am not-_

_When did you last have your iron injection? _

"Put me down."

_Maybe - another vitamin deficiency…_

_Erik - put me down…_

_Or…_

_I hope you don't like that jumper… _

Is all the warning Charles manages before losing the battle with his erupting stomach contents. Erik glowers down at him. _I told you to put me down…_

* * *

><p>"Yes - yes." Agent Isan whispered into the payphone of the bar. "Yes - he's here, but sir you're not going to believe this. He's led us to <em>him." <em>There was a brief pause, followed by, "Yes, yes sir - I understand but Cimeron - is gone…"

* * *

><p><strong>Logan - because I guess I can't really imagine the X-men universe without him - and being the warrior he is will lesson some of the burden on Erik. <strong>

**Coming up - Charles will experience some interesting cravings, and of course being a telepath - these will be projected onto the household… if you've got any ideas you want to see included just let me know. **

**Also - my knowledge on the various implications of pregnancy is not vast - please forgive any mistakes in this, and lets for arguments sake call them mutant quirks. But please do point out any glaring errors…**


	4. Part 17  21

**Hello everyone - I am really sorry for the delay in updating, and I hope this delivers to your expectations. I hope I managed to get back to everyone who reviewed and suggested some ideas for cravings, and apologies if not. These will be coming up in the next update over the next day or so. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 17 - Home<strong>

Hank arrives in their room. It's not one of the largest bedrooms in the house, but then neither of its occupants was one for opulence. Erik preferred plain function of design over luxury, whilst Charles simply didn't care. He may have the Xavier wealth and fortune at his finger tips, but it wasn't something he held lightly. Hank had seen the way the mansion had been abandoned - no one had lived there until they arrived the few months previously. Raven had confirmed it. Neither sibling had fond memories of the place. Money and surroundings did not make a home - the people within it did. Seeing his curiosity, Raven had simply shrugged, noting it was not her story to tell.

The large timber framed bed was at the far end of the room, furthest away from the door. Erik was perched on the side, his fingers brushing through the telepath's hair, head propped against the pillows, seemingly asleep.

_How is Logan? _Hank blinked, watching as tired sky-blue eyes flickered open, fixing on him in concern. Erik sighed. "Charles…"

"Logan? He's still unconscious, but I doubt for long. He appears to be infused with a metal skeleton - I've never seen anything quite like it. His healing ability is remarkable…natural - whilst the metal…I don't know what it is…"

"Its adamantium." Erik noted softly. "Extremely rare. Man made." Hank swallowed, "He's been experimented on?" The metal kinetic nodded. "Yes. Specifically so - its only his extreme healing ability that kept him alive. The reason he was chosen. Moulded into a weapon." He frowns. "Its what they would do to us all." He looks down at Charles. _It's what they would have done to you - chained to Cerebro - hunting people and mutants alike for them. _"I won't let them."

Hank observes the silent argument, and the exasperated sigh that finally escapes the telepath. Erik seeming to have won this round looks to him as his fingers trace circles against the younger mutant's hand. "What happened?" He asks carefully.

It's Erik who responds. "Logan was shot, three times in the skull." _Three times in the skull? Impossible… _the scientists brain kicked into overdrive. "The bullets were pushed out of his skin as the wounds healed." That was truly incredible. Such a gift…he wondered how such a thing could work…the cells would have to be in an almost perpetual state of renewal…

Still that didn't explain why the metal kinetic was hovering over Charles, worry in every line of his body. "I'm fine." He scowled at them both, moving to sit up - only to wince in pain. "Yes - cause that's the definition of fine." Erik responded sarcastically, but was already drawing him into his arms. The metal kinetic looks at Hank, clearly asking for help. It surprised him a moment, but then he set his box of supplies down.

"May I?" He asked, receiving an aggravated sigh in response from the weary telepath as he leant over the pair. Erik carefully watching his motions as he wrapped his fingers around Charles's wrist.

Pulse - erratic - skin - slightly feverish - other symptoms consistent with his theory. He drew a vial of blood, and waved it in front of the metal kinetic's face. Erik stills, sensing the lack of iron. He pulls the vial into his free hand. "Again?" Hank nods. "Yes - its to be expected. Professor - I'm putting you on a higher dosage." Charles nodded, watching him press the needle against his skin. "I'm going to estimate you'll need one every 3 days. But you'll probably need a higher dosage in another couple of weeks given the current rate of growth."

"Are those the rest?" Erik asks, and Hank nods. The box flies to the metal kinetic's grasp, and he places it on the bedside table. "I'll see to those."

Hank finishes performing the rest of his tests, watching as the young professor falls asleep. "He should be fine for now." Addressing Erik, "He needs to take it easy - rest is the best thing for him."

The elder mutant nods. Leaning to press a swift kiss against the sleepy telepath's brow before he rises elegantly to his feet. "Can you stay with him a while?" Hank nods in surprised pride. His tests can finish here, or in the labs, and he is in no hurry. "I'll be gone for about an hour."

With a last lingering glance the metal kinetic sweeps out the room a sharp determination in his features. Belatedly Hank recognises the metal helmet in his hands - Shaw's helmet. What the hell was Erik up to? Suddenly uncertain he looks back towards the telepath. Whatever it was - Erik didn't want Charles finding out about it…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 18 - Interrogation<strong>

The red devils form didn't really bother him. In a way his mutation was obvious. Direct. Straightforward. He could deal with that. Looks weren't as important as the hidden abilities. Like telepathy. Now that just scared Cimeron something rotten. Not that he would ever admit to being scared. Rumour had it that the Xavier telepath was so powerful - he could do more than simply read minds, but could alter them as well. That he was so skilled he could do it without you knowing. Change a person - alter them. How would you ever know after being in his presence whether the reality you faced was your own, or one of his devising?

Truly Cimeron knew Xavier would be a powerful ally, but he believed him too dangerous to let live. He had no intention of following the capture order - nor did many of his colleagues who had seen what mutants were capable of. Despite their seeming strive for peace now who knew when that would change. Who knew if it was merely a ploy to lull the government, to lull the general population into a false sense of security?

He strained quietly at his bonds only for an amused voice to ripple close by his ear.

_My quite opinionated aren't we? _A woman's voice. He stilled. There wasn't anyone else in the room, but his red guardian. And surely it was a man? Genuine laughter filled his mind now. _Oh sugar, I could have so much fun with you… _His heart stilled as _she_ stepped forwards now into the light. The White Queen. Shaw's right hand woman. _Oh, now I'm flattered. _She smiles checking her nails casually. _If you fear Xavier so much…how much more do you fear us working together? _Cimeron stilled, his breath expelling out of him. _Of course. The telepaths were conspiring._ Really - what if there were a whole network of them…at coordinated points across the globe…it was said that the Cerebro machine with Xavier at the helm could find anyone's mind no matter where they were in the world…it would not be impossible…

She laughed again. Delighting in his tortured panic. _Oh what a good idea…but you will never know will you hmmm… Oh…and by the way - I've just informed my leader just what you intended to do to Xavier if you did succeed. Your bosses orders - and your own sick fantasies…and I don't think he's too happy. _

Cimeron ceased to breathe as he observed _him_ step forwards. No. It couldn't be. Lehnsherr. Refined Nazi hunter. Deadly. Orders were to kill on sight. Take whatever chances possible. This mutant was dedicated. Determined. Relentless. _Oh you've also got a reputation… _He hears faintly, and then senses the dark pulse which rages to the forefront of his mind. He thinks his heart may stop beating in shear panic. _I've got it. _The White Queen announces victoriously. _  
><em>

No. Cimeron groaned, trying to break free of the now taut steel bands holding him in place. He should have put his own gun to his head before letting them any information from his mind. "Yes you should." He jumps at the sound of Lehnsherr's voice. "No-" Cimeron gasps, recognising merciless fury in those cold green eyes. _If looks could kill… _"Yes." Erik confirms with deadly quiet. "I know everything you planned."

Behind him hover small shinning silver points. He can't make them out. He gasps as the first pierces his skin. Observing the tiny needle point the strange sensation as it cuts through his arm. Settling there. Just one. It doesn't hurt - the point is too fine for that. But that in itself terrifies him. Ten more loosen, and imbed themselves in his chest. A dozen more rise to take their place. Not a single drop of blood spilled from him. Yet this and the metal kinetic's utter calmness had him shivering more than anything else could.

Especially when he feels the heat radiate outwards from the metal barbs imbedded within him.

"What do you want?" He can barely refrain from screaming. Erik smiles, a wide predatory grin that reminds Cimeron a little of a shark. It could be a smile filled with utter delight but for the shear darkness radiating from the mutant's eyes. "What do you have to offer?" He lets Cimeron consider his words. "Would you have kept your word when our positions were reversed?"

The agent blanches at this. Oh hell. It had been Erik Lehnsherr in the parking lot, how could he have failed to recognise him of all people? _What an idiot!_ Lehnsherr working with Xavier and the White Queen…that was bad news. The worst case scenario within the agency's forecasts. It had also been the least predicted. Simply because the two mutants were known to have such opposing views. And it seemed that agent Moira had rebelled against her orders - or had overemphasised the fractions in the relationship between the two men, before her death. Well, afterall she was just a woman - what did she know about the relationships between men?

There's a sharp hiss to his left. Cimeron looked up to observe the absolute fury shining in the White Queen's eyes. They pinned him in his seat. _Such an arrogant prick…the world will be a better place without you. _Fear filled him as he realised there was absolutely nothing he could give - nothing - which these people did not have or could not take for themselves if they wished - nothing to bargain for his life. They knew it. He was being toyed with. Well he would not give them the satisfaction.

Erik merely smiled. "Oh your death will serve a purpose. Several in fact. You'll be sending a pointed message back to your employers. You see - you were dead the moment you pointed your weapon at my partner." Cimeron frowned, "Then why not just let Xavier kill me - what's the point of this?" Erik smiles darkly. "Your blood's not good enough to stain his hands. That's my role. Trust me - I'm far better at it." _Besides sweetie…we've learned so much from you…_ The White Queen taunts her voice now like sharp crystals cutting through his mind. He screams…_No…_

In his body metal begins to shift burning and slicing and Cimeron can no longer scream, but his bloodied mouth still contorts in wordless agony.

The only problem was that it was too short. His death still too quick for what this man had intended to do. Like the people who had taken her family from her - this man had meant to do the same to Erik. She stills. Sensing the final thread of victory in the agents mind. Something he had kept concealed…being drawn down into darkness with him in her determination to wrest his last secret…

The physical blow has her automatically snapping into her diamond form. She blinks, reeling to find Erik holding her, looking down in clear concern. "Emma? " She shakes her head, stumbling at the dizziness. "He…" She breaks off swallowing - her pain - the agents pain still too close. How had Charles's survived Shaw's death? She can't speak, the pain still close, her head feels as though its ready to burst. "Show me." Erik demands, and she sees the helmet is on the floor.

Wincing she tries to be gentle - to act as Charles has shown her - but it is Erik who is buoying her up - providing her with strength as his mind slips into her own. Almost like a glove, but for the distant coolness he provides. He had learnt this - learnt gentleness from Charles. It surprised her. He saw her memories - her pain of loosing her family, and later realisation of Shaw's betrayal. But none of that mattered now. None of it.

_There was another agent - Isan - at the bar. He will have reported in…._

Erik stilled. Six hours. Enough time to assemble a swot team. Enough time to search the surrounding area for houses that would fit - so easy to find…Cimeron had been the decoy. Rage exploded in her - in Erik's mind born of a panicked desperation.

Charles. He had left Charles alone - drugged - vulnerable…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 19 - Attack<strong>

Charles opens his eyes. The first thing he is aware of his that Erik's mind is closed off to his own. Its as though a barrier has come between them. A very familiar barrier. _The helmet. _He gasps, recoiling from that painful void, shutting down his own shields. That hurt. Like a physical blow. What the hell was the metal kinetic doing? Instant realisation explodes like a firestorm in his mind. The agent. Cimeron. Of course Erik would gather information from the man - and not in a congenial manner.

He sat up, gaining his feet, observing Hank snoring softly in the light arm chair. Even in rest the scientist's mind was still moving, still calculating and preparing formulas. So he had a guard, whilst Erik had gone off on his merry mission of medieval torture. Charles scowled, as his mind reached out to scan the others automatically. All accounted for. Raven was up late as usual when she should be resting…but that was normal. She was prowling the edge of the grounds…she - her unease had woken him. _Raven? _He tentatively asked. She stilled, crouched behind the bushes, and invited him directly to see through her eyes. Men. Sneaking quietly through the grounds. No roar of telling machinery. No helicopters, sirens, or cars…all carrying deadly silent rifles.

This was a kill mission then. Alarm swept through him them, as he reached out and felt several voids. Over 20. He could not influence or stop them. _Raven…get out of there… _He urged. She kept still however, her natural instincts keeping her concealed long enough for the men to slip by her. As she moved to cover their flanks. _Charles - keep your hide safe. I am not explaining to Erik why you are bullet ridden when he comes home. _Ignoring her, he reaches out to gently wake the other inhabitants of the house.

Erik, Emma, and Azazel he can't reach. Probably deliberate. Riptide is out somewhere…too far for him to touch in his state. Alex, and Sean are downstairs, instantly moving at his instruction. Logan is - no longer in the infirmary… _Rookie stay out of my head - and I'll deal with them… _He instructs firmly his mental images of drive Charles out, and he shakes his head stumbling. "Professor." Beast's arms wrap around him, but he has yet to reach…

_Angel is in the library… _for a moment aggravation flared in the telepath. It was well past midnight - what were all the kids doing up and about? _Talia and Simon…_awake now - with Logan…

Moira - where was she? Skulking down the corridors - outside his door - which burst open, announcing her entrance. _Charles? _She projected, before seeing them both in the dim light. _Oh thank goodness. _She continued, beckoning them forwards. Charles sighed, feeling annoyance fill him._ This was their home. They were being invaded. Why should they run? Erik was right in that. They had a right to defend themselves._ "Yes, we do - but now is not the time." Moira responds, and he realises belatedly he has projected that at them both.

Voids - two at the window have him turning round. Moira's eyes widen, and she draws her gun up over Hank's shoulder. "Get him out of here!" She orders opening fire as the glass shatters, and smoke fills the room…

Strong arms propel him forwards beyond the smoke. More voids. He maps them, projecting them to the others. He can't reach or stop them - but he can warn where they are…Alex - shot in the shoulder goes down. Charles gasps - the pain echoing to them all. Moira snaps out some orders - Alex is saved by Sean, defended, and the piercing shriek echoes down the hallways. _No - the voids are moving towards them. _Charles struggled in Hanks now implacable grip. "Hank - let me go!" He gasps - only to be pinned against the wall. "Professor - you need to keep calm." His fists making little impact against the blue furred chest. _DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP CALM. _He yells back. _ALEX IS SHOT - oh no -_ Charles swallows, as Raven's scream pierces his skull.

_Raven._ _They had shot her. His sister. Whom he had sworn to protect._ Moira turns feeling the hairs on the back of her neck lift - a shiver running down her spine. Hank was looking down the corridor - prepared to shove Charles back as the voids - soldiers came up on either side of the corridor surrounding them.

Yet all Moira could look at were Charles eyes. A deeper violet blue. They could almost be said to be glowing.

_Rage. Serenity. Rage. Serenity._ Projected to them all. A howling mantra that sent them to their knees.

She thought she had seen the embodiment of rage in Erik Lehnsherr in his utter unshakeable quest to kill Shaw. She thought that he was the dangerous one. She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a shame most generals or battle tacticians did not have the gift of telepathy Logan was realising. What army commander in the world wouldn't give their right arm for such clear, concise, instant communication updates. Logan kept the twins behind him, Xavier's information kept him a step ahead, and with his preternatural senses able to plan his attacks rather than simply react. Three were down, silently before his claws - he had to pull the girl away from their bodies. Shaking his head. Tears streamed down her face, but the boy pulled her closer. Seeming to understand the danger they were in more.<p>

What he wouldn't give however for that damned metal manipulator's presence. Bullet stopping shouldn't be too beyond him. Where the hell was Erik anyway? He wasn't located on the telepath's mental map.

They were close now to the main halls, he had them tear their sleeves, placing the fabric over their mouths to slow the inhalation of the gas sweeping around them. When the mental shout him them. _Shit. _He thought. Seeing - feeling the blood gape through his chest. Not his own - but a young blond haired youth. He gained his feet, claws extending to take down the 2 green sighting rifles - and their owners. 5 down. At least 15 more to go. This was taking to long - if the blond kid was hurt - he needed help - and it looked like Logan was the nearest one to him…

Then he felt her - through Xavier. _Raven. Shapeshifter. Beloved sister - shot dying…_agonising pain hit him. He gasped going down on one knee, the twins collapsing behind him.

_Rage. Serenity. Rage. Serenity._ _Rage. Serenity. _

Like a flickering electrical current. Logan gasped as the mental battle map flickered, and only 5 soldiers were left standing. Those that had been surrounding the telepath, and companions simply vanished off it. As though they never existed.

Then Xavier was running past him, at the top of the stairs - Talia seeing him ran forwards, Simon making a desperate effort to grab her - but slipping. Logan grabbed him. Lunging to his feet - as he saw the single gunner at the grand entrance doorway - partly concealed by smoke. The gun fired, whether it hit the telepath Logan couldn't discern - as he leapt onto the lower floor - the soldier was writhing on the ground a silent scream on his lips. Logan's claws through his chest swiftly put him out of his mercy.

He scented the air, and snarled softly. His senses picking out the faint trail of blood. Xavier had been hit. What the hell was he playing at? A woman and a blue furry mutant tore down the stairs in his wake. _"Charles!" _The woman's gun swung to face him - but the blue mutant pulled it down before she could fire. "Moira meet Logan - vice versa." He stated in a single breath - outpacing them both beyond the door. Simon rose to his feet on the balcony - and Logan was watching it happen in slow motion - saw the green beam take aim…then the boy as down, and a spiting ball of acid melted through the soldiers gun as what looked like a fairy dove into the soldier sending him crashing to the ground. Simon ignored all of this, and ran outside following Xavier. Moira cast him a sharp assessing glance, before looking to the fairy. "Angel." She introduced briefly, before she too was running outside.

* * *

><p>His beloved sister was dying. He couldn't let her. Held her mentally to him. <em>Charles - let me go… <em>She sobbed, her pain was agonising. No. No. Not like this. He was supposed to protect her - she wasn't supposed to die…_No…_

_Charles - get back it's a trap - don't - CHARLES! _

The rocket was launched directly at him. There was no chance the telepath could survive it. And that was the point of this exercise. Best to kill the plague at source. Isan smiled grimly. Cimeron had been a fool, but at the least his death was not in vain. It had provided a distraction. A way to tear the metal kinetic from the telepath's side. They were almost unstoppable together. This was the only way. Without the telepath's protection, Lehnsherr was just another rogue weapon - a powerful one, but mortal. And mortals could be put down.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 20 - Power<br>**

What Isan, nor his superiors could never have understood however was the strength of adaptation.

_We know emotion plays a part in it. _Erik's voice mocked in the telepath's mind. Well Erik. Bloody Erik wasn't here. He was off torturing some idiotic agent whilst the swot team tore apart his family. His life. Hurt Alex. Killed Raven. _Raven. _

No. Brothers protected their sisters. It was his job. Wind billowed around the telepath, trees snapped as he stood facing the weapon aiming straight for him casually. Everything slowed as he reached the dead centre of calm - now buffeted not by panic, but by rage. By strength.

The agent holding the gun at Raven began to dissolve, as did the rocket - peeling away like spots of paint on a drawing - leaving only harmless dust in their wake. Then Charles was kneeling beside her - his beloved sister…cradling her in his arms, her blood seeping into his shirt. _That was foolish Charles. _She berated him with her dying breath, her fingers reaching to draw away his tears. Even as time snapped back into place.

Gentle fingers pressed against her other hand - Talia. Tears slipped down her face as Raven weakly gripped her fingers. She knew - this wound was mortal - the twins couldn't fix this. There wasn't time…she gasped as light began to flow from the young woman's palm. "No - Talia - don't it will kill you-" But Raven was unable to move - her eyes taking in the spreading patch of red across her brother's chest. She pressed her fingers over it - uncertain if it were her own - or his. _It had better not be his. _She growled softly, finding strength in her anger. _Rage and serenity. _Charles murmured faintly, a laugh escaping him. Hysteria. She realised. In that moment she had never hated someone more than Erik Lehnsherr. Simply for not being there. For not living up to his promise. As she watched the shadow fall over them - unable to help to do anything as a blade appeared at her brother's throat.

Charles eyes snapped up, flashing a brilliant familiar startling green. The knife blade dropping down into his palm as he shoved backwards, and executed several precise moves that she knew her brother could never have enacted. Not in his state. Somehow Erik had managed the reverse of Charles's feat in the CIA headquarters. And from the way Charles's eyes blazed that deep verdant green. The metal kinetic was absolutely furious. It was impossible. Yet at that moment she loved Erik Lehnsherr. He had kept the pact between them, protecting her brother.

The agent stumbled back - fear shining in his eyes - till Charles slipped - his eyes blue again. But Raven saw him then. Erik. His gaze reflecting dark merciless fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 21 - Arrival<strong>

They materialised in the midst of a battleground. Smoke and bodies oozing from the mansion. Erik tore the helmet from his head - mentally reaching out for the telepath.

_RAVEN! _Charles's scream struck them all, for a moment knocking them from their feet in its shear intensity. In a dream like state Erik watched the rocket move towards the younger mutant, who seemed completely oblivious - and it was as though the metal kinetic were drunk - he couldn't move - couldn't seem to react quick enough…and he was loosing everything…

_No… _

He held out his hand watching in a haze of vague disbelief as the magnetic shield swept up around the telepath. Watched as something drew the strength out of him - and his own power merged with Charles's - tearing the rocket to shreds…tearing the man leaning over Raven - _their sister - _to shreds. Yet Erik still couldn't move - not even as the surviving soldier ran towards his beloved - but he could feel the sharp cold of the metal as though it pressed against his own throat - and comprehension flooded him.

He didn't give the telepath a choice - forcing him to yield as he took over. Exhaustion bled into him, Charles was hurt - injured - and Erik held him with iron strength. With all the fine control of his element - driving the soldier back before he was knocked back into his own mind by Charles's anger. The younger mutant slipped to his knees without Erik's strength however - and the remaining soldier's eyes lit up - moving in for the kill. Erik was running even as he snapped his hand up - and the soldier flew backwards to collide against the nearest heavy object with a sharp sickening crack.

Assessing for any further danger, Erik caught Charles before he hit the ground, assessing his condition as the others caught up to them. Logan swiftly dealing with, and capturing the remaining agent - Isan. Erik nodded to Emma, who stepped towards the man, watching him scream in mild satisfaction. She no longer played gentle, letting the full sharp crystal blades of her mind cut through him. Blood splayed from the agent's nose, and mouth as he screamed.

Charles stilled eyes wide as Erik's arms caught him up. Emma drew back, her sharp gaze meeting his, and both looked down to Raven. The diamond telepath understood all to well his rage - having lost her own family - but that did not mean that Charles did not have to like it. Did not mean he wasn't still at this moment completely enraged with Erik. For leaving. For committing torture. For returning - too late.

Emma and Azazel vanish with Moira, seeking the key personnel they had discovered in Isan's mind. They would stop this operation at the top down.

He was cursing Erik in his mind - in every language he could think of. Ordering him to let him the hell go, and go the hell away. The metal kinetic quietly bearing the brunt of it whilst not releasing him, not letting him go, and forcing Charles to sit, so he could examine the source of the blood congealed upon his chest. It was very necessary to tear the white shirt in order to do so. Necessary for the tactile assessment, his fingers checking beneath the superficial blood. The telepath stilled resistance vanishing as warm fingers rested tentatively against his abdomen. _The babies…_

Just the lightest tentative pulse - and their response floored him. He blinked back tears. They recognised their father already. Tears slipped openly down his face, gentle lips pressed against his own, feather light, tender, and Charles leaned into the strong chest. Watching quietly as strong fingers gripped his bloody arm - drawing out the lingering metal. Too numb to react even as Simon was suddenly there, gentle fingers drawing the distant pain away. Erik's fingers cording through his hair as the shell-shocked survivors gathered themselves together.

The metal kinetic held him close, knowing Charles probably wasn't going to like his next actions at all. The mansion had already been compromised. If Emma and Azazel returned with the slightest uncertainty Erik would not hesitate in pulling them all out. Shaw had many safe houses scattered across the globe. In fact, it would not hurt to spend the next couple of nights located at one of them anyway - just to be on the safe side.

He leant back against the near tree trunk, drawing Charles with him, the younger man resting against his chest, his own hands lightly shielding his bare abdomen. The bloody white shirt discarded nearby. Raven lay beside them, her eyes closed - one hand wrapped tightly in her brothers. Talia had done enough to save the shifter's life, though she wasn't yet healed fully by any means. She would need further treatments shortly from the pair - who were in danger of wearing themselves out. Alex was stable now, the gunshot wound having passed cleanly through his shoulder. The others followed Erik's quiet orders. Gathering items from the house, things they would need for the short stay away. More could always be retrieved if it became longer, and Logan was being remarkably efficient in organising them.

For the moment Erik was content to simply hold Charles in his arms. Too aware how close he had come to losing him. The humans were playing right into his hands. Their attack today on the school, on their home, on their family - on Raven - only strengthened his own position. Charles had already given up on his idealistic peace, and whilst he wasn't yet prepared for the necessity of war that Erik could foresee his innocence in humanity was lost now.

More than anything the metal kinetic wished he could create the telepath's ideal world for him, if only because it would be a world he could be safe in. Despite the impossibility of such a dream. He considered the fading gunshot wound on the telepath's arm feeling a sharp rush of guilt. He hadn't been there to prevent that. He was heavily considering the practicalities of a perfectly magnetised metal cage, how he could make it perfectly safe against even nuclear attack…and the practicalities of doing so…

Charles wouldn't resist, not in his current shell shocked state. It was heavily tempting… He sighed, pressing his lips against the unruly head of hair. Because truly, if the world pissed him off enough, he was going to flatten it, all of it. And there wouldn't be much left standing. Charles would be angry with him, but then Erik could deal with that. He could deal with his rage, and disappointment - because at least the telepath would be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reviewing... :)<strong>


	5. Parts 22 to 25

_**Ok so I know I promised cravings in this section - but this next bit took over a little. Cravings will be in the next update x!**_

**_Thanks to everyone again for lovely reviews, and for all though adding to favourites. I am trying to keep on schedule with this..._**

**_Hopefully this will explain some of what happened in the last part...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 22 - Breakdown<strong>

Charles frowned as he picked up on Erik's non too subtle surface thoughts. At this moment in time the elder mutant was very willing to destroy the world - if it meant keeping him in a bubble of safety. He could put it down to the metal kinetics instinctual protective instincts, but then where had Erik been when the mansion was first attacked? His need for revenge had been greater than instinct then. _He hadn't been there when Charles had believed he would be._ More than that - the metal kinetic had deliberately blocked him out. That hurt more than anything else. That Erik still didn't trust Charles…and without trust what future did they have?

Strong remorse - guilt - pain hit him hard, and he winced, closing his eyes at the shear strength of Erik's emotions. Charles's telepathic shields already weakened by his emotional turmoil, and the strain of the battle. He was struggling to block everyone out. Erik already had a direct line to his mind - and attempting to stop that was impossible in his current state.

_I'm sorry Charles. I should have been here. For you. For our children. _Large hands tenderly explored his skin, settling gently over his abdomen radiating a settling warmth. He couldn't tear his eyes away from their motions. He knew the anger that Erik was capable of. Knew it churned deep beneath the surface. Yet here and now - he held it at bay projecting only calm surface thoughts. And those hands - capable of crushing men - of killing with such ease, holding him with such delicate gentleness now as though at any moment he might shatter into pieces.

And a shield of metallic energy snapped around him, around them, much as had happened on the battlefield. Charles hadn't given it much thought at the time, but realised now it had been Erik who had saved him. Who had somehow reached into his mind, and taken over, directing his body. He wasn't too certain how he felt about that…perhaps he should feel violated…yet didn't. Erik had never been so frightened in his life. "I have never felt so helpless. Seeing you facing death within reach but knowing there was nothing I could do…"

_I am still angry with you. _

_You're my world now mein liebe. I won't be accountable for my actions if you are taken from me. I can't. _

Charles closed his eyes, too worn to argue. He had killed men - several men - effortlessly and without a single shred of regret as he did so. And that terrified him. What right did he have to preach peace now when he could not regret his actions? The simple ease with which his mind had devised the communications map - and fed the others information - strategy - tactics - support, frightened him. He had so easily adapted to the mini war…

_You did what you had to. _Erik replied fiercely in his mind, but the lips pressing against his skin were cripplingly tender in their motions. _Don't - Erik - I - _

He is silenced most effectively by a strong image projected at him. Himself - standing as though his mind had snapped in front of a speeding rocket… _I thought I had lost you - everything that Shaw did to me never hurt so much - then I had nothing to lose. You are my heart mein leibe…_

And he should be so angry for so many reasons - but Erik's pain effectively stole his anger. He couldn't be angry with Erik. Not when he had only been working to protect them all. Not when he was right.

How could he have been so wrong about the government - about the CIA? Charles thought by helping them that…they would find respect, foster understanding…

_Shh…you can't help them Charles…I have seen it happen over and again - they allow their fear to rule them. _

_Not all of them…Moira…_

Erik pressed his chin down rocking his distraught lover in his arms, holding him close as he shattered. _Moira is an exception. The rest think of us as objects to be attained - bargained for - weapons to be trained for their advantage or put down. We are not human - so have no rights - our lives mean nothing to them…_

Charles swallowed, burying his face into the muscled chest, fighting back sharp pained sobs that threatened to burst from him.

_Lives_ - like the pair growing inside him. He hadn't given them a single thought driven only by a reckless need to reach Raven. What kind of parent did that make him? In some impossible quirk of fate - _he_ - had become pregnant. When so many women who couldn't conceive would give anything for this chance. They would call it a miracle - and he still couldn't make out what he felt about it. He was in such a mess - he could hardly discern his own identity - his own emotions half the time. In any other circle he would be considered mad - perhaps he was already partly insane…

_Hush Charles. Stop blaming yourself. How can you expect to prepare for the unexpected? Hmm…you are not alone in this. I am not going anywhere. We've already had some practice with the kids - they're all teenagers, and aren't they supposed to be the most difficult phase? How hard can raising two children be? _

A soft choked laugh escaped Charles at this. _You think I am innocent? You have no idea…Shaw was a piece of cake compared to what is coming…_

Erik snorts softly. _You don't scare me - I leave that to Raven. _And is rewarded by more choked laughter against his shoulder, before Charles stills. Erik still closely entwined with the telepath's mind is drawn with him into Alex's mind as the blond youth begins to waken. Simon hadn't yet had time to fully heal the boys chest wound. He would only waken to pain. Silently approving as Charles gently quells Alex's mind, drawing him back down into sleep. _What's so funny? _

_You are. _Earning a soft sigh of exasperation from the younger mutant. Erik cut him off. _You're going to be a perfect mother. _

_Mother? I'm the mother? _

_Yes - of course. I'm the father. _

_I am not being called - _

_Look into the kids minds - Raven's if you dare, see what they think. _

Charles twists round scowling up at him. _If I mom, you're dad, and they always look up to Dad… _He stifles a laugh at Erik's sharp spike of unease.

But at the thought of the kids Charles thoughts were shifting, turning to guilt. This had happened because the CIA wanted him. Alex being shot. Raven being hurt. All their lives put in danger. All because the CIA were afraid of _his_ power. Erik had been right. But this was his fault - and now the mansion which had begun to feel like a safe haven for the first time in years had been broken. Their sanctuary destroyed because of his own recklessness. They would come again. No matter where they travelled, no matter where they hid. Their fear would drive their obsession, and more pawns would be caught in the cross fire.

_Yes. But you were also right Charles. We are not strong enough for a direct war now - and I will not bring our children up in a battlefield. And you are being kept in a metal cage from now on. Safe. Out of harms way. _

Charles wraps his arms around his neck, breathing heavily. _I can buy us the time we need._ Erik draws him closer. A vague uneasy understanding sweeping through him. Charles was offering to remake the entire history of the missile crisis…no one would ever know that they had been there. No one would ever know the true story…and the wreckage on the beach (mostly metal components) could be removed…in essence mutants could walk amongst humans - and the latter would never know they existed…such a tempting offer. With effort Erik shook himself. _Yes, but in the end, the true problem remains - Raven's simple dream of walking in the open in her true form being accepted for who she is…_

_She will be alive. _

_You would make us all a cage, only we wouldn't be able to see the bars…what you propose isn't freedom…not truly. We don't have to hide from the world - not when we can take it… _

_Says my arrogant tyrant - who wants to keep me locked away in a more visible metal prison? I don't intend for it to be a permanent solution…just…to buy us time…_

"Time?" Erik demands softly, and sky-blue eyes reflect a careful neutrality as Charles raises his head. So sincere, and in his current frame of mind - it would be so easy to take advantage and accept…

Erik bit his lip, eyes narrowing as they marked the faint red line across the younger man's throat. A reminder of how close he had come to losing him. _Oh for the seven hells…it would be so easy…_Rage surged within him. It would be so easy to accept - but knowing how shaken the telepath was…Erik would only be just as guilty as the soldier who had pressed the blade against his pale throat. He kisses him softly, gently, more passionately, before drawing away. His mind clearing. He had made his decision three days after Shaw's death. Everything was about this man now. Charles Francis Xavier. He was Erik's true focus. His true need. His conscience. "_For the sake of time then, give me three days. Then make your offer again - if you still feel so strongly." _

_Three days? That's - _

_A long time? Yes - I am realising just how long - but you will need your strength. And our own version of Cerebro will take time to build. _

Charles falls quiet picking up on the significance. _I should hate you… _He responds, startling Erik, but he feels no malice, nothing dark in the thought just weary resignation. He gives a smug laugh then. Wanting nothing more than to weave their bodies as close together as possible to hold the young telepath tight and never let go.

Raven begins to stir, and Erik quietly withdraws, letting Charles move to kneel beside her. Placing a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder for a long moment, before rising to his feet, and moving to direct the ordered chaos. The metal kinetic however does not let the telepath out of his line of sight. Listening mentally in to the siblings tired mental conversation as Raven awakens. Observing Charles ease her pain, as she settles quietly, before the telepath moves on to Sean. Enjoying startled look that crosses his lovers face as he is enveloped and almost knocked from his feet by the young lad.

Erik finishes his conversation with a returned Emma, and Azazel. Not pleased by the news they have gathered. Most of the minds have been wiped, and information destroyed. But they cannot guarantee that preparations were not made in case the mission wasn't successful. The crux of the matter is that Emma is powerful…but she's nowhere near as strong as Charles is. She has refined her gifts to extract information - more often than not in as much pain as possible. Created like himself by Shaw.

The diamond telepath blinks, and surprise fills her expression as she regards Charles, before her expression narrows, and she looks at Erik dangerously. "How are you doing that?" He frowns, and she elaborates. "Xavier's mental defences are torn - I can sense his exhaustion…but I can't find anything leaking - its like there is a - shield around his mind…_an…" _She blinks in disbelief, "_electromagnetic shield…" _Shaking her head. _"You're wrapped around each other so tight…I can't tell where __you__ are…its like your half in his head - even now…" _Her eyes lit up in sudden revelation. "You're linked…not just mentally - but your gift…it provides a - a physical aspect, amplifying it…" Erik merely shrugs.

Azazel flicks his tail thoughtfully. "I know a quiet place…one Shaw held, but did not use…its isolated…" Erik listens, and nods. He knows it. He investigated it on his mission. Its perfect. It could almost be called a forced holiday.

Charles glowers at him as they re-materialise. Recognising their surroundings from Erik's mind. His fist connects with the metal kinetic's jaw in a sudden surprising motion. Azazel leaps back, out the way, eyes glinting between mischief, and concern. "I told you I hate teleporting!" He groans at them both. As the others begin to take in their surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 23 - Healing<strong>

After redecorating the marbled bathroom a brilliant fetching orange shade. Erik drags Charles to the shower, and bed. But the young telepath is too concerned to rest, and insists on being by Raven's side.

When she wakens she observes the twins entwined around her, and her brother slumped in a chair by her bedside holding her hand in a death like grip. "Hello Raven." She glowers up as she identifies the owner of that soft voice - Erik leaning like a guarding sentinel against the wall. "Where were you Erik?" She demands sharply.

He winces at her tone, but responds equally softly. "Not where I should have been." His response startles her. "None of you were supposed to get hurt." Raven blinks, observing his deep guilt. "Alex?" She whispers, and Erik nods. "Alive. Complaining. The usual." She sighs at this - recalling her brother's sharp projection of anxiety as the blond youth was shot. "Don't ever get shot Erik - I don't recommend it."

He laughs at her then. "I'll keep that in mind." Looking down at Charles. "He wouldn't leave you." She sighs, "He's an idiot." Erik shakes his head suddenly fiercely. "No Raven you are - you think you can take on twenty intruders?" Her eyes flare, "I wouldn't have had to if you had been there!" Erik shakes his head folding his arms. "I know - but, you could have done better don't you think?"

She blinks, taken aback a moment. "What…?" Erik smirks, "I am making an executive decision. Defence training is a new topic on the school curriculum. Compulsory." After a moment she laughs. "I can't wait to kick your ass. Or see Charles do so." The metal kinetic blinks at her challenge. He looks down at the telepath, and a wry knowing smile crosses the shape shifters features. "Just because my brother comes across as a pacifist…doesn't mean he can't fight Erik…" Curiosity flickers in his green eyes. "He just chooses not to…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later when Raven learns of Charles's plan - she is outraged…how can her brother think of doing such a thing? And - Erik - who promised her that she shouldn't have to hide - is thinking about it…thinking about letting her brother do so…and in his state…<p>

She sighs cradling her cup of coffee, when Emma walks in. "Tell me Raven, you think your brother knows nothing of having to hide his true self from the world? You think that he can not possibly sympathise with you?" She laughs softly. "You cannot be more wrong." She pauses "Your brother is the strongest telepath I have ever known. Perhaps the government is right to fear him so more than any of the rest of us. Take Alex's power - dangerous yes - but you can see it. You think you know who you are? Your brother could take that away in an instant if he so chose - reshape your personality - your memories - and you would not even realise it. You're not the only one hiding in plain sight. No one would ever consider a proper English scatterbrained professor as dangerous. A perfect foil…"

Raven stills as Emma's words sink in. "Charles would never…" She trails off. Emma smirks, "Yes, but then that's the problem isn't it? If he uses his abilities, there would be no war, we would already have won. But then could you still care for the man he would be? There's a reason your brother has his idealistic views Raven, perhaps it not just to keep humans safe from him…" Emma pauses. "Cimeron - the agent knew this. He feared it. He was just one man. There's a whole agency of them out there - all trained. All waiting for just the perfect chance to find and kill us. If they manage to do so - they'll keep your brother alive. Test him. Use him against other mutants."

Raven's eyes flash at this. "Then we'll fight them." Emma folds her arms. "With what? Our band of merry recruits? What - the whole dozen of us?" She shakes her head. "When you begin a war you need more than just a single strike force. You need an army. You need strategy. You need back ups, and foot soldiers…you need reserves." The diamond telepath frowns, "You have fought a battle but that does not mean you are ready for war. No one ever is."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 24 - Blip<strong>

Raven sits up on the edge of the roof considering Emma's words thoughtfully. For all that she thought she knew, there was much she did not know about her adopted brother. The diamond telepath's insights had shaken her. Made her realise just how young she was, how protected she had been against the world. How much Charles had been protecting her...

She vaguely watches Angel diving in and out of the snow with Sean. The cold air of the snow topped mountains did not bother her. Nor it seemed the winged girl. Sean had on an extra coat and gloves. Alex was walking on the lower terrace below, wrapped in a swath of bandages. Hank moving carefully beside him arms outstretched - ready to catch him if he fell. A flash of red caught her attention, and she watched Azazel moving with predatory grace, tail coiling in preparation of his prank as he aimed a perfectly structured snow ball right at Riptide. She smothered a laugh, as it caught him right in the face, the snow dripping slowly down his immaculate chin. Azazel must have heard her for he looked up with a mischievous grin - barely avoiding the silent tail spin of wind that swept towards him. He bowed courteously to her, before Emma walked between the pair. Nodding Azazel took her arm, and waited till Riptide stepped forwards. The three vanishing in a sharp puff of smoke on whatever mission Erik had sent them on.

She knew Logan was there, simply from the glint of his dog tags against the snow, but then lost sight of them…only the tell tale snow ball that caught Hank revealing where he had been. She heard Talia's sharp giggle, and knew Simon must also be close by. The twins had taken to sticking to Logan like glue since the attack, and strangely the gruff warrior mutant seemed to tolerate their presence.

"Its quiet up here isn't it?" Moira states softly, announcing her presence. Raven turns to look at her, observing the layers she was wrapped up in, nodding in silent agreement. "You know, I've never really travelled, not outside of America…" Curiously Raven regards her. "You came to England to find us - to find my brother." The ex-agent nods, "I had to."

"What was it like…knowing what you had seen…knowing no one would believe you?" Moira expels a long breath. "Hard…worse I suppose." She makes a gesture encompassing herself. "Because I'm a woman…there aren't many of us, not in the higher positions, its difficult to break into the all male club." Raven frowns. "Why did you do it? Keep…going? How did you know you weren't seeing things?"

Moira smiles at this. "I didn't…when I first saw them - Azazel's power - and Emma's diamond form they appeared so…fantastical…" Pausing for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, "But I couldn't walk away, because if there was even the slightest chance that I was right…then…the world was in terrible danger." She sighs, moving to the edge of the roof terrace and looking down. "I just didn't realise who from…we are so arrogant…so assured in our dominance in the world - left unchecked we will more than likely destroy ourselves and it." She turns to Raven. "I wonder if perhaps you - you are natures way of addressing that. Of providing a check to our insatiable greed." Raven snorts softly. "Now you're sounding like my brother."

Moira grins. "I'll take that as a compliment." Watching the huff escape the young shape shifter in amusement. Raven is quiet for a long moment before she regards the older woman. "Why do you stay?" Taken aback for a moment, Moira looks distantly to the white capped mountains around them. "You weren't the only ones betrayed on the beach Raven. I understand their decision, it was an added incentive to cement the tentative peace…but…Erik was right."

The young shifter blinks. "I'm sorry?" Moira sighs, taking a step back from the edge. She had never been too good with heights. "There are parallels - during the second world war, Erik was a prisoner of the camps - a child himself then…the things he saw I can't begin to understand. The things that Shaw did to him, I daren't imagine…and yet…he never once used his power to propel himself into an advantageous position over ordinary people. His focus was simply that of a son, avenging his mother." She looks now directly at Raven. "Erik is a good person, better than many humans could ever be in such a position. I shudder to think of certain men with the advantage of his powers."

She pauses for a moment, "And your brother Raven…for all his gifts, his knowledge of the workings of minds - he doesn't always understand what he sees…I suppose its like reading a book, but not necessarily always realising the author's meaning. For all the darkness he must have seen he is still so naively optimistic, unrelentingly endearing, for all his power - still so young…" Raven looks away then, as Moira's hand comes to rest on her shoulder. "I see around me a growing family Raven. Different - but then what is normal? You are all more human than many of the people I used to work with and for. People who could coldly issue orders - without regret of consequences. Without regret for the murder of people who should have been hailed as heroes. Heroes Raven. You had all just averted nuclear war…and yet they could not admit their own failures. You - the evidence had to be eliminated…I would not have blamed Erik if he had succeeded in destroying them all…"

Raven shook her head in disbelief "But why Moira - you shot at him - at them…" The elder woman nods. "Yes…because then none of us were ready. Not for the consequences of the war that would have followed. Charles was not ready - and I doubt your brother would have survived the death that followed. You were there when he was immersed in Shaw's mind. That was just one man. The deaths of those on the ships would surely have destroyed him. And if he had survived - he would not have forgiven Erik…they would have been permanently torn apart…" Raven blinks, rising to her feet in understanding. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself…to buy us all time…for my brother…for Erik…"

Charles emerges barefoot, his skin pale as the snow tipped peaks around them, dressed in a long white shirt that is much too large for him, and black trousers, offering them a light wave. A red purpling bruise lines his throat, reminding Moira, and Raven darkly of how close the knife had come to ending his life. "Hello…" He murmurs stifling a yawn. "I thought I sensed you up here…" He peers at Raven, "Are you sure you should be up yet?"

Moira chokes back a wry laugh, as the shape shifter glares at her brother. "Yes - are you sure you should be?" He ignores her, and moves to peer over the edge beside them, he looks down observing the mini battlefield below, stifling another yawn. "I can't sleep." He responds, though his eyes close as Erik appears - like a hidden shadow, arms enfolding him from behind, drawing him back from the edge of the terrace. The drowsy telepath, leans back against him, taking in the rugged mountainous scenery. "Erik…where are we?" A wry humour flickers in the metal kinetic's features. "Just inside Switzerland…" Lowering his head to rest against the younger mutant's shoulder - Raven is certain he just breathed in her brother's scent…watching their interactions with a curious interest.

Moira clears her throat. "Switzerland…neutral…" Erik's green gaze sharpens in respect. He nods. _Hmmm…_Charles hums in satisfaction, and Raven grins. "Shopping!" Leaping towards the pair. Erik blinks startled by her sudden enthusiasm. Charles stares at her, wondering for a moment if his sister has gone mad. "Charles - aren't you hungry?" She asks enticingly. She grabs his wrists, pulling him forwards, "And oh-" Looking back at the bewildered metal kinetic. "Erik - please say we can!" Charles chokes back his laughter and Erik glowers at him. Having projected Raven's silent. _Dad please! _Raven moves to the edge of the terrace, and calls to Angel. _"Angel - Angel! We're in Switzerland!" _

The winged girl swoops up from the ground, shrieking excitedly. _"Oh - shopping - shopping!" _Raven smiles looking back at them in gloating victory. But the snowball catches Angel off guard in her excitement - striking her wings - in panic she grabs at the nearest object - Raven - and pulls her off balance…both girls vanish over the terrace edge…Raven screams in terror. As those below can only watch in horror - Charles races to the edge - only Moira's grip - and Erik's arms prevent him leaping after her.

The girls descent slows.

In surprise Erik looks down at Charles whose eyes are squeezed shut.

Raven gasps as she stops barely a meter off the ground meeting Angel's astonished gaze. Twisting to look back up at her brother. _WE ARE SO HAVING A TALK ABOUT THIS! _She projects loudly, breaking his concentration. They both drop the remaining metre to the ground in an undignified sprawl. Hank reaches her side first. "Raven - oh thank goodness!" Angel grimaces, sitting up, brushing the snow off her face. "Raven - I am so sorry!" She apologises. Raven looks at her, and bursts out laughing - hysterically.

_Raven! _The others part for her brother, and he is there pulling her to her feet. "Are you alright?" She shudders, letting him enfold her in his arms. "Thanks to you." As the others gather round. Behind him steps Erik, the snow crunching under foot, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. "You know you could potentially fly…" She is released as Charles turns to face the metal kinetic. "What?" He asks faintly, yet Raven has known him long enough to detect the rare occurrence of fury in his voice.

_She could take the form of smaller creatures with practice. Even birds. _

Charles scowls. _Don't be ridiculous - the compaction would mean that the weight ratio would be too great - she could take on the form, but - flight - no! _Looking back up to the terrace roof, he swallows, ignoring the shiver that runs through him. Erik does not. His arms sneak around the younger man. "Enough. Angel - you should be more careful. All of you - the same rules apply here as at the mansion."

Moira looks thoughtful. "I think a shopping trip would be a great idea." Raven beams at her, and so does Angel, whilst Charles sinks against Erik. _Please Erik no. _Erik glowers at the ex-agent. She simply extends her hands taking in them all. "You have a group of frustrated teenag-" She begins before looking at Logan, he folds his arms, and she smirks, "-mutants all with super powers cooped up in this place…they need to let off some steam…" Moira steps closer to the metal kinetic coaxingly. "I'm sure myself and Logan can deal with them…" Ignoring Logan's startled growl.

Erik blinks, aware of what she is suddenly offering - a chance to be alone with Charles whilst they babysit. Raven however clasps her brother's shoulder, ignoring his groan. "Come on Charles - you'll love it! Switzerland is famous - for well…good quality chocolate - and other things…" Erik growls softly, and she dances back a smirk on her face. "It's a bad plan." Logan rumbles shaking his head. Moira smiles, grabbing his arm. "I never took you for a coward." Earning herself a deep warning growl, she ignores him, simply punching him in the arm with surprising strength. He stills regarding her. "Are you not up for the challenge?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 25 - Love<strong>

Charles snapped mental shields up, stalking out of Erik's grasp as the other's disappeared from view. The packed truck barely keeping to the icy road under Logan's driving. Hank's appearance had been skillfully disguised in thick clothing. Worry creased the telepath's brow.

Erik felt momentarily dizzy at the loss of the vibrant connection between them - stalking after him. He stumbled, disorientated - knocking over a near vase as he did so. "Erik!" Charles caught him, panic in his brilliant blue eyes.

And suddenly the bright flare of their mental connection burst open again - it felt as though something vital had been restored.

_Warm - hot - too warm - feverish - idiot - guilt - panic _

Erik bit his lip, letting gentle hands guide him to their room - and ease him down to the edge of the bed.

_Hank - must call - he'll know - _

"No don't do that." Blinking at the closeness of Charles's face so close to his own. His eyes scrutinising him. "Erik - you're not well-" He caught the younger man's wrists in a firm grip. "I am fine - I think simply - being without the mental link - your presence and then suddenly…"

_Damn - sorry - didn't mean- didn't think…_

Letting himself be pushed back against the soft pillows, he drew Charles down against him. _No - you are not the one who should be apologising here. _

_Ugh - so - _Erik laughed - partly muffled by the pillow that was shoved over his face.

"I am going to kill you!" Charles threatened in exasperation. Only for Erik to pull the pillow from his grasp, and roll over - effectively trapping the younger man beneath him. Feeling the sharp staccato beat of his heart. The steady bob of his throat as he swallowed, and those sky-blue eyes fixed on him. "I haven't forgiven you."

Erik smiled. "Let me make it up to you then."

_Need want - you - too much…._ Charles swirling thoughts brushing against his own. A victorious laugh escapes Erik before he draws back with a worried thought. _We shouldn't be doing this - the babies - what if - _

Charles chokes, whether on laughter or not Erik can't tell for a long moment. _"ERIK! - They are - will be fine." _Still he hesitates, regarding the youthful features before him. A flood of emotions slams into him, making him gasp. A tide of rising lust, need, want, _love…_sweeps through him. _"I want - I need - you Erik…" _

And he did - truly he did. His mental focus was slipping stretched from overuse of his gift. He was close to crumbling. Felt like perhaps he had already. Being devoid of Erik's brilliant bright mind even for those few moments was like being devoid of air.

They were both overwrought, close to exhaustion, but unable to deny the need to reaffirm the presence of each other.

Charles gasped, fingers raking Erik's back as he slid into him in a perfect poised motion, holding him closer. _So am I forgiven? _He teased in amused warmth, eliciting a perfect moan from those red lips. And a sharp gasp. _No. _

_No? Ah I see - I will just have to…_

Smirking at the sharp blinding pleasure that echoed through him from the telepath. _Yes that. _

_You are mine Charles…the world can shape itself around us - we'll work it out…but for now…_

_Yours? _A victorious smirk, lit the green eyes. _Yes. Mine. _

They came swiftly, jointly, Charles gasping Erik's name as they did so. Their mental link flaring and enhancing their shared sensations as they did so, falling into an exhausted sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up - the kid's shopping adventures in Switzerland... Charles cravings project to them all...and Erik receives some strange looks...<strong>


	6. Parts 26  30

**AN: Thanks to all those who suggested cravings - hope this lives up to requests and expecations...I know the last section wasn't as dramatic but I thought they deserved a little peace for a while :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer...as always these characters belong to Marvel and associates I am just borrowing them for a while...sigh...**

**Other than the twins - and the nameless shop attendent...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 26 - Flash Forward…<strong>

Erik was dreaming of a perfect metal sphere, in which Charles was held safe. A sphere which he realised in his hazed mind was suspiciously like the outline of Hank's new Cerebro designs. Cerebro. He wasn't dreaming that - Charles was. He snaps his eyes open, drawing a sharp breath as he takes in the delicious sight of the younger man sprawled around him. The soft tickling breath against his chest as the younger man dreamed.

But it was not a pleasant dream - his features were twisted with worry. "Charles." Erik murmured softly, cording his fingers through his unruly wavy hair. _Charles…wake up… _Stilling as he was drawn into the telepath's dream.

Cerebro is complete. Charles turns towards him a smile on his face, and Erik pushes forwards. _Charles - wake up. _Confusion flickers across the younger man's features. He shakes his head. _But Erik - we've found them…_

Erik stumbles as the scene abruptly changes, and they appear within a white marbled ornate room. A group of people in a variety of suits, and official clothing are seated around a circular table, arguing fiercely. Stepping forwards Erik realises he has no idea where they are. J_ust who were these people? _These were not faces he knew. Puzzled he looked back - and - forgot to breathe.

Charles was wearing an almost see through plain white shirt, teasingly open at the collar, strikingly contrasting to his slim black flared trousers, barely covering his bare feet. Drowsy confusion flickered in his sky-blue eyes. _Perfection._ Erik sighed. Reaching to tilt his head back, stilling as he caught sight of the glint of silver around his neck. He could feel the sensations of the material - metal - and it carried his signature, like a claiming mark. More permanent than any love bite could ever be. He smirked. Brushing his fingers possessively over the younger man's throat. Watching him swallow with sharp interest.

_What a good idea…_

Charles swallows under the intensity of his gaze. His fingers reaching to still his motions. _Erik - not now - we're here. _But in delighted astonishment Erik captures his hand where the telepath's sleeve had fallen down to reveal more silver around his wrist - a beautifully delicate band, thrumming with his own mark. _Wrists. Oh… _He felt his body jolt in desire. More metal around his ankles - and what was that beneath his hair line…it felt familiar like…the material in Shaw's helmet, only more refined somehow. Again bearing his signature. Charles was a walking siren, and he had no idea what he was doing to him…

Charles sighs reluctantly. _Erik - we've got a job to do. The world's leaders are waiting. _He looks down at himself, blinking at the surreal costume. The ridiculous red cape around his shoulders. _Huh? World leaders? _

_You thought it would enhance your reputation. Are you alright? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now? _Charles asked in soft humour, still fully immersed in the dreamscape. Erik shook himself. World leaders? These faces were unfamiliar to him. _It would be interesting to see where this was going… _

He steps forwards adopting his given role. Exercising his power to draw the arguing people down into their seats. There is stunned silence, as finally their presence is noticed. Erik feels a sharp powerful thrill at the fear in the men's eyes. These were the most influential people in the world - and they feared him. Feared _them_. He felt a stronger surge of contentment, satisfaction at the simple confirmation of Charles, standing at his side. _Where he belonged._

_Yes. _The younger man's quiet affirmation nearly undid him there and then. He exhaled sharply, his attention drawn by the sharp barking voice that cut through the silence.

"Just who the hell are you?" A frown crossed the man's wiry features. "You can't just waltz in here - this is - " Charles caught Erik's wrist, as he raised his hand. So he waited, watching as the president, _a different president _- rose to his feet. "Shut up." He stated firmly to the barking man. His gaze momentarily flickering to a face that Erik did recognise, from their brief time spent at the CIA. Though he appeared much older than he had then…what was his name…Stryker? Something like that… he wore the adornments of defence secretary. _Interesting. _

For a brief moment the former agent glanced at Charles beside him, and through him Erik knew the man's thoughts. Observing the glint of silver around his brow, and the cool neutrality in the telepath's sky-blue eyes, Stryker thought Erik was controlling the younger mutant. He smiled, enjoying the metallic tang of fear in their thoughts, and Charles's own cold amusement at this.

A single joint hope sprang in the man's chest. If he could somehow break Erik's control - weaken him enough - then Charles may break free and help them. A hiss escaped his lover's lips, and Erik clasped his shoulder sending soothing reassurance. _If only they knew. _The president would not be rising with such bravado from his chair now. Charles would crush them all where they sat - would obliterate them for their contemplative threats.

Ignoring the man who was believed by many the most powerful in the world, Erik turned his attention to Charles. Energising the metal bracelet around his left wrist, capturing and kissing his hand in a significant gesture. A flush swept his face, and he looked down.

Erik smirked, turning to regard the strange president. Waiting patiently for his attention. An alpha amongst alphas. He faced the metal kinetic without fear. "My predecessors actions were a betrayal. A betrayal against heroes. I apologise for that." The man's words startled him. Of all things that he could have been anticipated it was not apology. And the surprising fact was - this man was sincere. His surface thoughts confirmed it. The president turned to the stunned group. "These men - these people - deserve our respect."

_Ware _- Charles warned softly. The president had been set as the unwitting foil. The plan revealed in the darker thoughts of the defence secretary. _Yes…a bit further - separate them…_

Erik smothered the smirk threatening to break across his face. Let them believe their plan was working. Let them believe he was distracted. Let them draw him a few feet away from Charles…He was aware of every shard of metal in the building. Its location. Its movement. The anticipation of electrons as the projectiles shot through the air. And most importantly their position in relation to the one he would never lose track of again - Charles. This time Erik was completely in control.

Charles felt no fear. Only a humoured anticipation as he saw through the metal kinetic's eyes - biting his lip at the sensations projected to him. Erik tasted metal - like touch - the brush of air against the bullet casings was akin to the tickle of warm breath against cool skin. He exhaled sharply, at the magnified sensation of steel against his cheek, a cripplingly teasing caress of a single bullet against his skin. Five more lay at his feet. His eyes shot open, piercing the metal kinetic's back. _Erik! _Warm humour settled around him in response.

Silence settled in the room. Erik calmly regarded the president. The man's eyes were wide, and genuine concern flickered for a moment as he looked beyond the metal kinetic towards the young telepath, before rounding on his own defence secretary in fierce accusation. "What the hell are you playing at? These men are heroes - and you would murder them in cold blood?" Stryker frowned. "Sir, these men have powers - are capable of things no one should be."

"You would destroy them for what they might do? God help us all - you might as well kill all of us from birth - because of what we _might _do. As far as I see it - they've simply been trying to defend their people. Defend their right to live. A right that each and every living thing possesses." Erik exhaled at words he had spoken, being stated in their defence, by a human. By this strange president.

Charles sweeps to his side concern flickering in his features, and Erik wraps a possessive arm around his waist, drawing him close. _Having had enough of this strange dream, it was time to wake up_. The younger mutant gasped. A moments warning was all the metal kinetic had before they arrived.

_Their children. _

Erik breathed in amazement. _Tabitha_ had Charles eyes, a fierce sparkling blue, as she turned to regard them, her long dark hair was loose, waving out around her as though there was a strong wind. _Tomas_ stood clasping her hand, his eyes a sharp metallic green, and Erik recognised his own sharp intense expression of anger on his son's face. The pair reflected a perfect serene fury.

They were holding hands with a smaller child. Bearing distinct blue skin, and a familiar barbed tail. Azazel and Raven's son? Erik wondered watching as the scattered bullet shells lifted into the air, and hovered around them. Not his doing but Tomas's. _What are you doing here? _Charles demanded, struggling between outright panic, and fierce protective anger.

Tabitha's voice spoke into their minds, and Erik gasped. _It was so real…as though she was standing there with them… _

_I HEARD THEM - THEY WANT TO HURT YOU & PAPA! _

Tomas quieter, but no less enraged, as he placed a calming hand on his twin sister's shoulder. _They want to kill you…_And the younger Kurt snarled his blue tail flicking anger.

Erik blinked back tears. They were thirteen years old. Beautifully strong. Dangerously intelligent. Powerfully compassionate. Utterly perfect. More than anything he could have realised…

The scene shimmered, and he blinked - reaching out for his daughter and son. _No - don't go - _Opening his eyes to a sharp sudden aching loss. Charles jolted upright, gasping sharply, tears streaming down his face. _Their children…torn from them…gone…_

He drew the younger man into his arms. Had it really been a dream - or - a vision of a possible future? It had felt so real…Tabitha's shout in their minds, and Tomas's more reserved but equally as forceful presence…

Had it been real?

Sighing he ran his fingers once more through the younger man's hair. "I'm sorry…" Charles stated brokenly. "Oh Charles…" Erik responded, drawing back to regard his tear lined face, streaked with sorrow. "No - you don't understand - I don't…" He broke off, unable to voice his words.

_I - didn't even know I wanted them…if I should…and now they are gone…_

"Shh…" Erik murmured, rocking him in his arms, lacing his hand in his smaller one, drawing it down over his abdomen. _There see… _Charles quieted feeling the gentle pulse, and the response. "They know you…" Still unable to shake his awe at that. Erik kissed his brow, moving lower, gently nipping his neck. The dagger mark was fading now…he would replace it with a more permanent symbol of his own.

Catching the scent of iron, he captured the younger man's chin, tilting his head up and observing the blood trailing down his lips. Leaning down he kissed him, a spike of pain shot through him - _Charles_ - as he realised he really had bitten his lip. Erik projected the taste of the metallic rich liquid against his tongue. The younger man gasped, and he pounced slipping his tongue, beyond those parted lips, with a sharp flash of victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 27 - Shopping<strong>

There were several moments that Moira thought that their truck was never going to make it into town. Not with Logan's driving capabilities. She daren't speak to him, daren't make any motion to distract his already wandering attention back to the icy road surface. Raven had no such sense of self preservation. "You know - it would help if we all got there in one piece." She stated sweetly. Logan snorted, swinging wildly out of the way of oncoming traffic. Moira bit her lip, as Angel screamed. Talia jolted awake, from where she was leant against Simon, murmuring in a low voice. Moira thought she heard something about Tabitha - was that a cat? Logan looked down at her in concern, and his driving somewhat slowed.

The town itself seemed quiet. Snow was falling lightly on the ground, and though it was still quite early a grey haze like early dusk permeated the sky. Logan drew up, and the engine stilled. "Right we need to scan the perimeter, and make sure-" Falling silent at the multiple looks a mix between rage, and confusion that were suddenly fixed intently on him. Moira fought back a laugh, checking her watch. "Two hours till dinner, if you want to meet up then - we'll be here. After that - be back by 3 at the latest ok?" Excited agreement and laughter followed, and Moira leapt down landing in the light drift of snow. Looking back at Logan, where he still sat frozen. "Are you ok?" He blinked seeming in a daze. "I was just pitying the townsfolk. They have no idea what's going to hit them."

They walk down the street, and Moira sighs as she observes Talia and Simon. Standing noses pressed against the glittering shop window. Staring at the array of jewelled, and ornate items within. "What happened to them?" Logan asks quietly, from behind her, making her jump. She looks back up at him, wondering in annoyance if certain mutants just have an immunity to the cold. The gruff warrior was wearing very little other than a thin lumberjack shirt, whilst she was stuffed beneath layers of clothing. "I don't know - not really…" She responded. "Charles mentioned that they had been accused of witchcraft by the local vicar - who was jealous of the attention they were getting. Erik pulled them out of prison." A low rumble rose in the mutant's chest.

Moira ignored him, moving to take Talia's hand. "Do you like those?" She asked gently, Simon looked up at her with wide eyes. Moira searched in her pocket for the notes that Erik had handed them. She didn't question where from. She didn't like to think of the shear wealth their mountain hideaway exuded. Charles and Raven were rich, and Erik - she knew from what Emma had stated that Shaw had named Erik his heir…Not that it mattered when Emma herself could produce flawless diamonds just from her tears…The amount of money at their disposal was ridiculous…she shook her head, as she watched Talia's shy expression.

She wondered with a pang of sorrowed anger as she wondered whether the twins had ever had anything given them. She must have projected that for Talia's eyes widened, and she shook her head. _Charles…_ Moira smiled, catching her meaning. Yes, the young telepath had given them a home. Would have given them a home no matter what. But the little things…little gifts…no she doubted they had ever experienced such things. She looks at Logan, "Perhaps you could take Simon for a look in there?" She asks, looking at his ruffled clothing. Charles had tried, and God help them all even Erik had tried to get the young twins to wear something different…but they had seemed to prefer identical sets of the clothes they had arrived in. Charles understood - they were still recovering. In time they would make their own choices. But perhaps now was one of these times to push.

Logan blinked, but surprised her by moving towards the clothing store. "Come on then Simon, lets see if we can outdo the girls." Talia's eyes flashed at the challenge, and Simon grinned leaping after Logan. Moira laughed as Talia grabbed her arm, suddenly drawing her into the shop. Logan was right. The townsfolk weren't going to know what had hit them. She looked down at the note denominations in hand. The handful of pocket money that Erik had given her was more than she could ever hope to earn in a lifetime. She felt a little dizzy at the heady realisation that despite the expensive price tags, there was nothing in here that she could not afford to buy.

She felt a sharp rush of fear, and looked to where Talia stood, watching the tall shop attendant as he moved towards her, suspicion in his features. "Can I help you miss?" He asked in a vague accent. Moira strode forwards, clasping the younger girls shoulder. She smiled tightly. "I don't think so." The man frowned, a sneer pulling up his features, and Moira felt like hitting him. Oh. She would so love to wipe the smug sneer off his features. She didn't need to be a telepath to know his opinion of them. Not from the way his gaze had lingered on Talia's tatty shoes. _Not that I wouldn't love to see that, but I happen to like visiting this town. _

Emma. She turned in time to witness the diamond telepath emerge from elsewhere in the store. The attendant's expression changed to one of reverence, and she felt Emma's humoured tolerance. _Watch and learn. _She challenged, Moira bit back a sharp laugh. Surprised at herself as Emma strode forwards. "Miss Frost - I didn't see you come in." No, of course he hadn't. Miss Frost hadn't exactly used the door. "I didn't know you were in town, I would have sent word ahead." Emma smiled, whilst keeping a running commentary in their minds, her voice humoured as she showed what she truly thought of the man's simpering affections, and Moira was a little concerned at how eagerly Talia was listening. "And will Mr Shaw be joining us?" Emma gave a regretful sigh, Moira thought how she would make a brilliant actress. Earning a brilliant flash of humour - almost breaking the telepath's mask of sorrow. "Ah…I am afraid Mr Shaw is no longer with us…his heir is in town sorting through his affairs." A flash of interest sparked in the attendant's eyes. "Ah, the young Erik. Will he be joining you this evening?" Emma sighed, about to shake her head, when her expression changed. Moira wondered how safe it was to give out so much information. "I cannot say, though he will be staying at the villa a while." She inclined her head at Moira, then Talia. "I see you've met his niece." The attendant's face couldn't get any whiter as he looked down at the younger telepath. _But…shoes…_ was all he could think in dismay, and Moira bit back a laugh. "We had quite a long journey, and our luggage was lost." Emma responded simply, effortlessly playing the damsel in distress, as her hands wrapped around Talia's shoulders. At that the man's face lit up. "Oh - but of course… come with me miss. I do apologise…" Literally sparkling with excitement, as Talia let him take her hand, and guide her through the items. Emma turned back with a wink. _Piece of cake. _Moira bit down a laugh, _Where have you been all my life? All the times I had to sit in a room full of testosterone fuelled debates…" _Surprised at the hand that briefly settled on her shoulder, and a sharp look of understanding that passed between them. Emma laughed. _Moira, there is much I can teach you… _She found herself grinning in mutual mischief.

A short time later, and Talia had settled under the now doting attendants ministrations. When in walked Erik. Moira blinked in surprise. What was he doing here? And when did he walk like - Oh…She coughed, catching Emma's brilliant flash of humour. Oh she was beginning to feel sorry for the poor man. Really, he deserved some sympathy for the lavish attention he was paying the younger girl. _No. He doesn't. _Emma shook her head. _You think he would treat just anyone this way? _Moira stilled. _Its money Moira - its all they care about. _

_Money - which her growing family couldn't care less for…but then, they didn't have to. _

_True, but - this one - doesn't need the money…he craves the rush of power - the contact with people who are truly powerful, feeling that their presence infers just a little bit to him… _And Moira couldn't argue with that. Seeing how easily the man had switched guises at Emma's appearance.

Raven had done a remarkable job really. Moira hadn't seen her take on a male form before - hadn't realised she could, though she supposed it was possible. Anything perhaps was possible. She wondered if the shape shifter could change into animal form like Erik had suggested. Though like Charles she doubted she would ever be able to fly… As though at some silent command Raven's stride shifted, becoming more masculine, fitting Erik's stature more. Yes. That was better. _Can you imagine Erik's face? _Emma sent. Moira coughed again. "Madame - are you quite alright?" The attendant asked, looking up at her.

Expelling a sharp breath as his gaze took sight of the tall power exuding gentleman. Emma listening in his mind, projected his thoughts to Moira without a shred of remorse. _And oh - it was a good thing Charles's wasn't here if the fierce spike of lust was anything to go by. _

_Not that Erik would even look at him. _Emma mentally laughed still pretending not to have noticed 'Erik's presence. "Ahh…can I help you?" The attendant began rising to his feet - only to be ignored as Emma suddenly realised who had arrived. She spun, enfolding her 'cousin' in her arms warmly, gushing false praise.

Moira saw the humour dance on Raven's face a moment before she schooled it into a firm hard line. Danger sparking in her eyes. "Oh Erik darling - here's someone I want you to meet…" Moira observed Angel's humoured face pressed against the shop window, fighting back laughter as she winked. "I see." 'Erik' responded in a disdainful tone. Oh, Raven just had him down to perfection. How long had the shape shifter been practising that? The attendant was positively close to fainting from the shear closeness to such a powerful presence. Moira couldn't look any more. Too close to a startling fit of giggles. Talia looked up from her selection of new shoes. A puzzled look in her eyes for a moment, before a sparkle danced in her eyes. _I told her we were playing a trick on all the men, and Raven was practising her powers. _Emma noted calmly as Erik knelt to enfold his 'niece' in his arms, and examine the selection that had been set before her. The attendant waiting with nervous breath to see whether they would be deemed worthy, and meet the gentleman's exacting standards.

As they emerged from the shop, Moira couldn't take it any more, bursting out laughing. 'Erik' cast an exaggeratedly disdainful glance at her, before Emma snorted, and Angel joined them. Raven grinned at last, but kept up her appearance. "I so thought he was going to give you his number." Angel laughed. "He would have - if he thought you wouldn't take offence." Emma responded, catching her amused tears in her hands. A dozen diamonds solidified in her palms. "They're beautiful." Angel mused, observing the light watery blue tint that appeared within them. Without another word, Emma handed them to her. Angel blinked in surprise.

"What are you all laughing at?" Logan gruffed, emerging with Simon from a nearby store. Talia ran to her brother's side, and the two had a long mental exchange, before Simon burst out laughing. Logan's brows narrowed suspiciously, as he regarded them, and did a double take on seeing Erik. He blinked in surprise - "Erik - I thought you were…" Stilling in realisation as he deliberately sniffed the air. "Raven." A humoured smirk crossed the warrior's face.

They found the boys amidst the an outdoor gear shop, Alex eagerly voting for the rock climbing equipment, as Sean looked bored. "Alex, I can fly." He shrugged, as Hank shrugged looking down pointedly at his covered feet. "I don't think I need any." Alex sighed, purchasing several items leaving a very bewildered shop attendant behind. Sean stopped beside an enticingly gleaming crystal workshop. The glass work was screaming to be adored, to be - -

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. _He winced as Emma's sharp voice drove into his head, slipping to his knees. _Not that we don't want the trouble - or that we couldn't pay for the damage - do you realise what your voice could do? You're in a Swiss mountain village high up in the alps, surrounded by snow…you could set off an avalanche… _

"An avalanche…" Sean blinked a speculative gleam in his eyes as Hank pulled him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Alex turned round looking at them both. "Come on…" Sean looked at Hank, "Do you think its possible for me to cause an avalanche?" The blue mutant's eyes flickered. "Yes. I don't recommend it. Simply because Erik _will _kill you for the stress you will put Charles through." Sean sighs, "But we could find a nice _quiet_ mountain…"

Seeing Riptide emerge from an expensive suit shop, followed by a suspiciously familiar figure heavily hidden underneath a snug hat, and large trench coat Raven couldn't help but stride forwards with mischievous humour - still wearing Erik's form. Emma choked as Riptide started, and Azazel froze as 'Erik' kissed him. "Wow…" Angel gaped, as Azazel jolted back. Riptide simply stared as though their leader had lost his mind. Raven laughed then, and Azazel's expression narrowed. His tail coiled around her wrist. _"Twice little cat you have got me…" _He murmured, but he did not seem too annoyed, as humour flickered in his eyes. Raven resumed her blond form. Loosing a gasp of surprise when Azazel's tail drew her forwards, into his arms, and he kissed her back. "You only had to ask…" He grins at her flushed expression but she does not look away.

There was no one dinning establishment that they all wanted to go to. Alex wasn't used to such finery, and felt uncomfortable in the lush surroundings. Azazel and Hank felt too exposed. But the lost cause Emma felt was Logan, who simply didn't care for the simpering etiquette. As he put it. Angel and Raven shared knowing glances. Talia and Simon didn't care either way, already overwhelmed. So they ended up within the nearest compromise they could find, a cross between a café bar that served light food options that they all would eat.

Raven observed Logan thoughtfully. "So can you even get drunk?" She asked, over her glass of coke. Emma was watching Sean through narrowed eyes. He was sprawled over the arm of an elegant white sofa, Alex sat next to him, musing over their purchases, Angel lazily scrutinising them both. Hank still had yet to return from the bar. He had overheard a conversation about a science topic he was interested in, and ventured his opinion on the matter. It had now turned into a debate, with a small gathering. Moira glanced worriedly at Emma, she simply shrugged. The telepath was stopping them all seeing Hank's true form - any that may be visible through his layers of clothing.

Talia was half curled in Moira's lap, and half resting against Logan's chest. Simon leant against Moira's other side. Logan swallowed the rest of his drink mulling over Raven's question. "If I drink enough - in a quick enough time. Otherwise my higher metabolism expels it." The shape shifter snorts, "I didn't know you knew any words that weren't monosyllabic." Coughing as Logan's fist catches her arm. "Ow. I'll have you know my brother-in-law loves playing with metal things." Logan simply leans back draping his arm across the booth they are sat in, regarding her casually. He snorts, "I think you can defend yourself easily enough. Besides its your brother that concerns me." Raven laughs at that. "Charles?" She smirks. "You're scared of Charles?" Logan gives a smart smile. "Damn straight I am." Emma simply laughs. Moira observes Azazel, stood with a silent Riptide at the bar, every so often his gaze falling upon the young shape shifter.

There was something wrong with Alex. Raven decided after watching him munch through his third vegetable salad. She had never even seen him eat a single green leaf before. Her concern deepened when she watched Sean reach out and grab several leaves off his plate - and it looked like there was going to be trouble for a moment. Angel stared at the pair, before exchanging a startled glance with Raven. The trouble was that salad was beginning to look really appetising she realised. Blinking. Looking down at her empty plate. Logan stilled, his bloodied steak halfway to his lips, when he realised they were all staring at him. "What?" He demanded. Oh but she could really do with a salad with lots of spinach, and…she didn't even like spinach…

She blinked. Oh. _Charles._ He probably didn't even realise he was projecting. Emma smiled wryly. "I wondered if he would…" Moira shook her head. "Excuse me?" The diamond telepath smirked, "One of the wonderful things about being a telepath I'm realising is that you don't have to experience the quirks of pregnancy alone…" The ex-agent looked down at her empty plate of leaves, before her jaw dropped open in a wide 'o' of understanding. She looks at a miserable Alex, staring at his remaining plate of leaves hatefully before glancing at Logan. "Why isn't he affected?" Emma shrugs. "Something to do with his retarded mind…" Grinning at the low growl directed towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 28 - Knowledge<strong>

Erik stirs, blinking when he observes the ruffled but empty sheets beside him. He turned the metal alarm clock round in a lazy motion. Just a couple of hours since the kids had left. He hadn't intended to sleep. Must have been more worn than he thought. Yawning he swept his long legs over the side of the bed, drawing a hand through his ruffled hair. It was growing long, he thought idly, he would have to cut it soon. Where had Charles disappeared to?

Isan. The captured agent. Charles was with him. Erik leapt to his feet, and darted out the room. Charles was with Isan. How had he found him? Scratch that. He was a bloody telepath. How had he gotten through the iron doors? That was the million dollar question. With a sharp breath Erik extended and drew his hand back in a swift commanding motion. The iron obeyed his command - the 2 foot thick doors shot open as though moving on hydraulics. Erik ran straight into the room. Stilling as he met Isan's startled expression. The agent was alone.

Turning he saw Charles, emerging from the corridor behind him. A determined fury in his eyes. Of course the telepath couldn't get through the doors. _Idiot._ Erik cursed himself. He had just led him to the agent - and opened the doors for him.

"Charles." Erik begins, clasping his shoulders. "What are you doing?" A scowl creases the younger man's features. _He would have killed them. _

Ah. Their children. Charles was furious - guilt stricken, and enraged as he realised just what Isan's actions would have robbed them of. The more striking when the possible future had been witnessed between them. Tabitha. Tomas. Their beautiful children.

"Yes but he didn't."

_Only because you - I didn't even - _

Erik sighs, enfolding the younger man in his arms. _Stop this. It wasn't your fault. You need to get some rest and stop fretting over what might have been - what might have happened. _

Charles frowns, and Erik picks up on the sneered cruel thoughts directed towards them from the bound agent. "You heard that didn't you?" He laughs.

Erik ignores him. The human wasn't worth his attention.

He starts however at the scream which emerges from the agent's lips - which turns into hysterical choked laughter.

_Charles get out of his head. "Now."_ Erik emphasises aloud. Striking the telepath across the face, hard - till his eyes clear. He reels back, dazedly. Shaking his head.

Isan glowers in spiteful rage but Erik ignores him. Lifting the younger man over his shoulder before he can recover, walking out of the room.

The metal doors slam shut with a powerful grating click.

Erik doesn't stop till he reaches the roof terrace, letting the cleansing cool air wash over them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 29 - Music<strong>

Raven barrels excitedly through the doors with the others, only to find the villa disturbingly quiet. Emma sends a tentative pulse, and at her quiet. "Ah." Silence falls. "They've had a row." She notes unconcernedly.

Ignoring Emma's warning, Raven heads straight for the roof terrace, where she witnesses her brother lying against one of the cold benches, Erik leant over him. Both start as she approaches, falling silent. Charles's eyes flash, and he rises to his feet, pulling away from the metal kinetic. She has never seen her brother so distressed, can feel his distraught emotions. He wasn't shielding well at all.

She bars Erik's path. "What have you done?" She demands fiercely. He attempts to get past her - stopping when she takes on his own form, and meets him height for height. "Raven stop this." _Where those tears on his face? _She blinks, "Erik - what's going on?" He steps back, rubbing a hand over his face. "I can't…" Shaking his head. "Charles has just had a sharp realisation of what he - _we_ - almost lost. He went to kill Isan." Raven pales. "He what?" Slipping back into her own form. "We - there was a vision…I don't know if it was real or not…but - it was so detailed Raven…" Erik leans against the terrace wall, a hand over his eyes. "A possible future - and our twins…teenagers themselves…so…beautiful…so perfect…Tabitha - she has Charles's eyes, and Tomas mine…almost taken from us…" Raven blinks tears in her eyes. "Oh…Erik…"

Charles was not exactly hiding. However he could not have put a bigger DO NOT DISTURB sign up on the door, than the loud thrashing of the keys that currently fuelled his anger. Erik watched from the door frame, observing how he looked like a young maniacal musical genius hammering out his anger on the piano keys. "Oh my - Wagner - he is definitely not in a good mood." Raven notes, peering from behind his shoulder.

Erik however moves forwards, his fingers moving to draw the metal strings of several guitars propped into the corner, they form a perfect accompaniment to the piano…weaving into the song. Raven gapes in astonishment, as the guitars slowly begin to take lead, guiding the piano song to a more relaxed, gentler song. "Awesome." Sean announces over her shoulder, "I didn't know we had band equipment…" She whacks him over the head - "Come on - out." Shutting the door behind her.

_**(Author's Note: listen to the start of Rhianna's California King Bed Song for the dance)**_

Charles finally looks up at Erik, his presence, and the steady accompaniment slowly permeating through his rage. He lets his fingers fall from the keys, and Erik simply extends a hand, pulling him to his feet. _Dance with me. _Charles can hardly refuse, and yet it feels somehow more intimate, more formal than anything else they have done. Quiet contemplative, cathartic. Moving together in motion to the slowing music.

"I feel such a fool…" Charles begins, already regretting his outburst of emotion. However Erik laughs. "Charles - you have just unleashed your demons…you can't expect to leash them again." His arms enfolded him, drawing the younger man closer. "I had years to come to terms with mine…do you remember my anger when we met? I would have drowned chasing that submarine." _Its all right to fall. I will be here to catch you. _He projects firmly, twisting him round.

Broken laughter spills from the telepath's throat letting Erik take the lead, guiding him carefully through the soothing steps. _Together Charles…always together. _Resting for a long moment entwined in each other's arms as the music continues to play around them. Unaware of how much time has passed by till Raven's shout permeates through.

_Charles! Come on guys - teas nearly ready, and I think Alex has made a fairly passable attempt this time… _

"_Dinner's ready." _He informs Erik reluctantly. _"What is it?" _He asks. Charles sighs peeling himself off the comfortable warmth of his chest. "Something edible - but otherwise that's all I know." He yawns. "At least the kitchen's not been set on fire yet…" Erik smirks. "We should get going then…"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 30 - Cravings<strong>

Charles starts at the dish that Raven places smugly before him. A salad - with spinach leaves. Erik frowns clearly not happy, till he notices the intense looks of the others gathered round. Charles takes a tentative bite, and Erik blinks as he picks up on the metallic sensation. Hank catching his look nods. "Spinach - its iron rich. Its no wonder you're craving it professor." Charles flushes, looking up at them all. "Oh - I'm sorry…" Logan snorts. Alex glowers at the gruff warrior mutant. Sean laughs. Emma grins, "I think we can all manage for a while."

But that was before Alex found himself downstairs late one evening followed by Angel. Eating a bizarre combination of bacon, vanilla icecream, and Tabasco sauce, before they realised what they were both doing. Charles can't apologise enough as Alex throws up the next morning. Erik glowering at the blond youth as though it is his fault.

It's with some surprise though that Charles stares at the thick black liquid placed before him on the breakfast table. A drink that smells distinctly of alcohol, and has a perfect white frothed top. "Straight from Ireland - courtesy of Azazel." Erik announces proudly. Charles regards it warily. "What is it?" Erik grins, "Guiness." _Guiness? Isn't that part of the alcohol family genus? _

"Trust me." Charles sighs at the metal kinetic's fervent declaration, taking a tentative sip - almost choking in surprise. It tasted delicious. Erik grinned, kissing his lips, and Charles felt the echoing metallic sensation. Oh. It was iron rich. _"Guys!" _Raven complains sharply, cracking Erik on the arm. He simply grins at her, watching the pleasant surprise in the telepath's sky blue eyes.

She felt a sharp burst of something she didn't want to contemplate echo across to her. She wanted Erik so much...shaking her head. She cracked Charles this time. "Ow." He complained at her, and she grinned. Guiding their attention to the smouldering inviting looks that Erik was receiving from the remaining inhabitants of the room. _Brother dearest - control yourself...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Tabasco or Guiness either... though would be awesome if I did :)<strong>

**Please review...**


	7. Parts 30  40

**AN: Firstly...I am really sorry about the long delay in updates - thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the meantime...and apologies if I haven't yet gotten back to you...**

**Has it really been over two months? Sorry!  
><strong>

**I can only say I've been working on a d/s story revolving around Erik (dom) /Charles (sub) with Camiyo which has just about eaten up my time...and should be posted shortly...  
><strong>

**I really hope this update meets everyone's expectations...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 30 - Plans within Plans<strong>

When the SWOT team fails to report in, Stryker is already half way back to his hidden base. A project so secret that its funding is spread across several departments, and those ordering its construction had agreed to their own memories of doing so wiped. The only real defence against telepathic spies.

The Russians had invested a lot of monies into researching defences against, and in finding people who demonstrated potential in mental feats like telepathy. However despite the funding being thrown at their projects, very little had come out, or been demonstrated. Stryker knew from his own sources that the only success was a helmet, designed to keep out telepaths. The fact that it had been classed a success in itself also indicated they had some measure - someone who could read minds, and was considered enough of a threat to defend against…

Plans of the mysterious helmet had been smuggled out, and it was this that he had pinned his hopes on after discovering the depths of Xavier's powers - and the young professor's cavalier attitude. Even more so on realising the danger that the diamond woman presented, armed as she was with Shaw's philosophies. However the components of the helmet construction required the ever rare metal - adamantium… He had enough left from Logan's infusion to construct just enough to protect himself, and either those at Alkali Lake, or the SWOT team.

The majority had gone with the SWOT team - since sending them in to attack the Westchester mansion without any mental defence would have been useless. Now - their mission had utterly failed. There was no sign of what had happened to the soldiers - no bodies - nothing. And he had lost 6 months work, and over 20 million dollars of helmets…

In addition those in command hadn't yet come down on his head. His tentative enquires revealed that this was because no one knew the mission had taken place. All those who involved in or knowing of the mission to attack Westchester…didn't remember a thing…except himself.

Proof of just how powerful and how frivolous a telepath's morality could be. They could change reality around them. Stryker could not allow himself to be compromised. He was the last defence…

His one concern was Logan. If the warrior mutant recovered his memories…he had a direct trail back to the base. Still…perhaps that could be made to work to their advantage…with any luck he wouldn't be alone. There were plenty of cells left to fill…

He could make Xavier feel right at home…

Stryker's scientists were just itching to get their hands on the pregnant male…its not every day they had the chance to study such a phenomenon…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 31 - Wolverine<strong>

Logan folds his arms as he leans in a casual pose studying the thick metal doors. Behind which was the agent - Isan. Despite his strength he could not open them, and he had a feeling they wouldn't open for anyone - but Lehnsherr.

Still…there was a primal anger within him - a need to kill - to avenge. The man behind these doors had invaded his territory. Led an attack against his companions. Hurt them. His presence was still causing trouble…

For once the sticking point was Lehnsherr himself. Logan didn't know whether it was simply because he just had to be on the opposite side of Xavier. The younger man had agreed with Emma when she had noted they had everything they needed from him - she didn't understand why Isan was being kept alive.

Erik had turned to Charles in all seriousness. "Do you want him dead?" The younger man hadn't batted an eyelid, simply nodding. His answer seemed to startle the boys - Alex and Sean who had been present at the time. Then the metal manipulator had gone down on one knee. Logan had to give him that, he was good at theatrics. "Do you? Truly? Give me your word - and I will bring them all down. All of them. I won't stop."

Charles hadn't answered, but his face had gone white - the only confirmation Logan needed, as if his other senses hadn't confirmed Lehnsherr's sincerity. It was only the young telepath's idealism - his sense of mercy - that held the metal manipulator from committing revenge… Such was the power of one man's disapproval…but there may yet come a time when Lehnsherr's instinctive need to protect would overcome even that.

If it was his own mate in jeopardy - Logan would have not hesitated to kill those responsible. The fact that Isan stilled lived, spoke volumes of Lehnsherr's own level of control. His ability to manipulate. It made Logan himself shiver. He knew how powerful the metal manipulator was. Knew he was not a man to discard his emotions. Lehnsherr's every stride spoke of his possession of Xavier. His scent was all over the younger man. Logan had noted that the metal manipulator now rarely let him out of his visible sight, and even then…it was only a room's length away.

How many ways could a man be killed by metal? He was sure the German had a few novel ideas up his sleeve for the surviving agent. Afterall…in any other situation the metal manipulator would have lost everything from Isan's actions - his mate, and unborn children.

A memory slides over Logan, as he considers this. Its an image of a woman…whose face he cannot place.

_…she had been carrying his child…_

He knew from the great sorrow that the thought brought with it that _she_ and his _child_ were already lost to him…dead…

Logan knew that traumatic events could cause amnesia…was this it? The reason he couldn't remember? He had lost her - his own mate…? His own unborn child…? Lost them to what…? Why couldn't he remember?

In frustration he slams his fist against the stone wall. Drawing blood. It fills his senses, driving his need to deal with the perceived threat, lurking behind the metal doors. The fact that the agent lived at all galled Logan. His presence was a remaining threat. Intolerable. Especially with Xavier, Talia, and the other kids…too great a risk…

Logan felt a furious driving need to act - to deal with the man. To destroy the one person who still posed a threat to them…no matter how slight that may be…

A crystalline laugh brings him out of his dark thoughts. Emma Frost. Standing, at the crossroads of the hallway, hands on her hips in a casual relaxed pose as she regards him. "On guard duty?" She tilts her head, an inquisitive expression in her features as she ignored his silent rebuff. "Erik's not going to open the door. Not for you. Not for anyone."

He shrugs, answering in spite of himself. "Well that deals with him then - he'll just starve to death." She sighs, "No…no chance of that, not with Azazel on catering duty."

He peels himself off the wall at this news, a low growl emerging from his throat, she holds up her hands in a pacifying gesture. "Hey - don't kill the messenger…" He shakes his head in disbelief. "He's being fed? Pampered to? What's going on?" She smiles then at his sharp demand, "Perhaps Erik's just playing with him…or not. Maybe Charles has convinced him to spare the agents life…"

Logan growls louder then. "Impossible…" She smirks then, "Is it? You have no idea how powerful little Xavier is…he could change the world if he chose…" She sighs dramatically. "He would have us all sat round a table drinking tea…and knitting…"

He smirks at her then. "Sounds homely." She steps forwards, her eyes narrowing. Scrutinising him carefully. Her gaze sets his skin crawling, and her words a deep cord in his spine. "You're built for battle Logan, could you live in a world of peace?"

_Could you live in a world of peace…_

_At least I'm trying…_

Distant fragments of memories - a man's voice. Gruff - feral, very familiar - his brother? Yes…his brother had been angry…

"Aren't we supposed to adapt? Evolve to the situation at hand?" _I think I'll cope…_

She grins at him then. "Ah, you've been reading the propaganda…but truly? We are the better race." He reponds with a snort of derision, "Really? Where have I heard that before?"

_Amidst war torn muddy trenches…fighting against a madman's cause of superiority… a black symbol on white - on a red background… Nazi Germany…_ He had fought in the war on the side of the allies… He stilled looking down at his claws… _But they had been just bone then..._

"Are you…alright?" Emma asks, a rare note of concern in her voice. He shakes his head as though it will dislodge the rest of his scrambled memories. "Xavier…he set something loose, said that it may cause some of my memories to return…"

"You're remembering?" He nods. "Some - things."

She nods soberly, moving to leave, before turning back round with a mischievousness in her features. "You know…you could try speaking with Azazel…he's a bit of a lightweight with Scotch…"

Strange advice. He looks back at the doors. Metal. She was right. He was never going to get passed them…but for the ability to walk through doors, or out drink a teleporter…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 32 - Disagreements<strong>

**AN: They are both speaking out loud, and mentally in this exchange (italics for the mental conversation as usual)**

Charles watches as Erik quietly exercises his gift. Working the metal into a fine long shimmering string that loops in the air, twisting through the fingers of his raised hand. There's something strangely mesmerising…magnetic about the looping elegant motions, which are distracting him from his anger. Green-gun metal grey eyes meet his own with knowing humour, and he looks away. Still not speaking, still furious. The metal manipulator is infuriatingly smug with himself.

_Go away._ He projects fiercely, and is instead met by warm laughter. "Never Charles."

_I suggest killing one man - and you suggest destroying all of humanity?_

"Its all the same in the end Charles - your first and last…"

_Don't patronise me._ "You know I killed men at the mansion."

"I'm not, and you did what you had to do then." _But you're not a soldier - not a weapon, not yet._ "I know how much it hurt you to destroy Shaw - you think I'm going to let you kill Isan in cold blood?"

_So its all about me then huh? You don't want me to kill him - because I'll be in pain?_

"Yes. Exactly. And just think - you won't be the only one experiencing it." _The babies will._

Charles closes his eyes, counting to ten. Anything to stop himself from responding to Erik's cool, calm, collected responses. The metal manipulator was just humouring him. He knew it. He did not need treating like a child. Warm arms settle over him. "No but you need reminding of who you are right now. I understand your anger…" I lived with mine for over 13 years…and you're not yourself right now.

A pillow flies off the bed, and whacks the metal kinetic in the face. The younger man blinks, looking down at his hands in surprise. Erik appears stunned for a moment, before he laughs. He's laughing! "Hmm…Perhaps you need a change of surroundings - how about…shopping like Raven suggest-" Erik's cut off as several more pillows fly at and surround him. Dancing in the air as he attempts to bat them away. He falls to the floor in a dazed heap. Spitting out feathers. "I'll take it that's a no…" Charles finally laughs then. Predatory amusement shines in the elder man's eyes as he rises to his feet, stalking forwards. "So…another activity?"

Now Charles can't move - restrained by snaking metal which has coiled around his arms - bed springs - weaving beneath his shirt. "Eri-k" Left gasping, as teeth nip against his throat, a tongue caressing over the sharp bite of pain. Before the elder man draws back, a calm tone in his voice. "Yes darling?"

"Darl-" Charles breaks off his protest, as his lips are claimed in a demanding kiss. _Oomph - Erik -_

_Mine…_ Comes the smug, possessive response, that has him melting beneath to skilled hands.

Drawn to the edge, a memory sharp and precise flares in the telepath's mind - transmitting through the link between them. Erik stills as their own viewpoints interchange. _I think that's when I first realised how much you meant to me…when he threatened you directly…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a shared memory between Erik and Charles, prior to the beach scene, but set not long after the move to the mansion…and Shaw has paid his visit to the CIA…<strong>

Charles jerks awake, the books lying in his lap scattering to the ground as he looks around him in bleary eyed confusion. Library - he was in the library. He must have fallen asleep - he jerks forwards gasping as the fierce scream pierces his skull. _Professor - help - me!_ He gasps tears sliding down his face at the deep panicked pain projecting to him from the young woman.

_Angel - Angel!_ He tries to reach her mind again, _Professor!_ She screams her pain flooding into his mind. He gasps slipping to his knees, clutching his head when he hears the mocking laughter. For the briefest moment - too brief - he sees through her eyes. Sees Shaw's face peering down at him. _Hello Charles…_ He jerks backwards out of Angel's body colliding against the near desk with a sharp startled gasp.

_They had her. They had Angel._ She needed his help. Shaw's laughter echoes in his mind. _Run little telepath - you will still be too late…_ He races through the doors - colliding straight into the charging silhouette.

"Charles!" Erik wakens to the telepath's intense fear - seeming to project across the mansion - or was it only Erik who was picking up on the sensation? Perhaps a residual effect from their earlier training session? Library - he was in the library…he raced towards his destination, only to collide straight into the smaller man as he burst through the doors. Radiating absolute panic.

His blue eyes were unfocused - and he didn't seem to recognise Erik…was he still dreaming? Pinning him against the wall, his fingers slip beneath his shirt collar, to rest lightly against Charles's throat, The younger man's skin was hot - feverishly warm - and his pulse was racing… Reaching out to trace the pale jaw line - the outline of his cheek - before pressing gently against the younger man's temples. As the telepath had taught him on their long road trip - sometimes he got lost in the presence of other minds. This seemed to be what was happening now…

_Angel - Shaw - panic - pain - hurt - Angel - need help -_

The metal manipulator draws a sharp breath. Was this a dream - or was Shaw using some devious means to target the telepath? "Charles!" He commands sharply, drawing back his hand to strike him hard across the face. After a long moment the blue eyes clear. Regarding Erik in startled surprise. "What…?"

There is a moment of silence as Erik realises Charles does not remember anything. Perhaps he was simply dreaming. He releases him, stepping back to brush a hand through his own hair. "You were projecting Charles - kept talking about Angel-" The younger man regards him blankly for a moment before his face twists into startled fear. Erik catches his arm - and feels it then - the sharp mental spike of energy that slams into him.

Angel screaming - Shaw's face leaning over her - and murmuring Charles's name. Erik snarls, and the image of Shaw shifted to look directly at him. _Ah Erik - nice of you to join us…you know you are welcome as well…I was sorry that your telepath friend was not there at the base, I was so hoping to recruit him…and you - you are welcome as always…_

As Shaw's piercing laughter fills his mind Charles tears from his grasp. He was a fast runner. Erik unleashes his power, taking control of his wrist watch - his belt - cuffs - shoes…the younger man slips, as he's held in place, dazedly attempting to get to his feet when the metal kinetic tackles him to the ground and pins his wrists. "Charles - snap out of it!" He commands fiercely. Marking the too rapid beating of the heart beneath him.

_Angel - panic - fear - pain - needs help…_

"Yes - she chose to go with him." Erik snarls, fingers gripping his collar tightly. "Charles - you know it's a trap."

_Trap._ "Of course it is." Charles's agrees too easily. Erik keeps a tight grip, even as the younger man stops struggling. _But she needs my help - we all make bad decisions._ When Erik can blink again he is kneeling against the cold stone steps of the mansion - Charles had gone. With a low growl of frustration he rises to his feet drawing on every subtle element of his power that he can.

There - in the garage. The surrounding metal comes easily to Erik's call as the scatterbrained telepath regards Hank's jump jet carrier… "And just how are you going to fly that?" He demands. Charles starts, turning to face him, but then Erik has him. Metal elements wrap firmly around the telepath's wrists, waist and ankles like living snakes holding him in place. "Erik!" He yelps in surprise. "Let me go!" The metal manipulator shakes his head. "I'm sorry Charles - I can't do that."

Moira runs into the room, weapon raised at the commotion. "What's going on?" She demands. Her eyes widening as she witnesses the scene… She falls to her knees, gasping when Charles sends her the same images. _Angel in danger. Needing help._ She catches herself, a narrow expression in her eyes. "Charles - Erik is right. It is a trap."

The younger man shakes his head. "LET GO OF ME!" Seeing Erik's suddenly blank expression, Moira strikes him across the face. "Charles!" The metal ropes which had been slackening - suddenly jerk tight around his body. In the next instant Erik's fist connects firmly with his jaw with sufficient force to knock him out.

Moira is silent, watching Erik lift the younger man in his arms. Walking by his side back through the mansion. Observing the metal still coiled around the telepath's wrists. "Shaw's telepath must have reached him." Erik is silent, but she can feel the tension radiating from him waves. "He likes to collect power - and control those who have it. He wants Charles." She swallows at the determination in the steely green eyes. "Angel made her choice. She will suffer the consequences - Shaw will not get near Charles - I won't allow it."

Charles stirs. His head pounds, spikes with fierce pain, and Shaw's laughter pounds against his skull as he is forced to watch his manipulation of Angel, her slow tortured screams. He jerks awake, sweat streaming from his brow as he regards his surroundings. Where was he? His bedroom? No - Erik's…he frowned in confusion. The last thing he remembered was - the library - and Angel - she was calling for help…he had to help her - as he moves he is brought to an abrupt halt. His eyes widen as he makes out the metal chain coiled around his wrist, tied to the bed post. Giving him enough room to move - but not leave the bed. What was going on?

"Its for your own safety." The low voice announces from the corner of the room, causing him to start in surprise as he regards the pair of intense green eyes watching. "Erik?" He asks quietly out loud. The metal manipulator rises from his chair beside the window, stretching as he does so. "You recognise me? Thank the God's Charles - you had us worried."

Then Erik's large hands frame his shoulders, as he leans over him - green eyes searching his face. "What do you remember?" He demands quietly. And Charles is moved to answer "I - the library…" He responds uncertainly… "then - Angel - " Erik's hands tighten on his shoulders. "Erik - they have her - " He winces as sharp pain bursts through him. Erik's green gaze hardens. "Yes - she made her choice Charles - knowing the consequences…I won't let you fall into his hands." The metal manipulator's fingers gently brush his face, somehow easing the pain, and helping to clear his mind.

"Let me make it up to you." He states softly, tilting the younger man's chin up. "For what-" Charles asks in confusion. Erik's examining the already darkening bruise on the younger man's face, his fingers trail over the mark, observing the flash of pain that sparks in the blue eyes. Rather than let him pull away he cups the back his neck, holding him in place as he kisses him fiercely, before moving to leave a trail of kisses over the bruise. Pressing him back down against the mattress, his eyes flash in wicked victory as the younger man's breath hitches. "Erik-" _What time is - we can't - Moira-_

"We're not expected for anything today. I cleared our schedules. Besides I think Moira already knows…" Charles stills at this, before shoving the metal manipulator back. "She does?"

"Hmmm…we haven't exactly been discrete, and I don't see why we should…" The younger man starts at the metal that slips beneath his shirt, holding him down. "Erik-" There wasn't much talking after that point…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back to the present…<strong>

Erik smirks, drawn out of the memory, his eyes meet the younger mans, his fingers brush the pale cheeks in a teasing caress. "Let me make it up to you." _For hitting you…_ He clarifies. "You probably saved my life." Charles responds, attempting to sit up. _And I think you already did._ Stilling when he realises he can't - metal holds him expertly down. He swallows at the flicker of predatory humour in the metallic gaze. "I insist…" The metal kinetic states softly leaning forwards. In a mirror of his previous motions.

"Erik-" Charles begins, falling silent at the laughter dancing in the green eyes. "Lets see if we've evolved since then?" Drawing a sharp gasp from the younger man, as he draws the metal into a finely meshed network of restraints. "Er-" _ik…_

"Yes darling?" He responds, as he sits back to admire his handiwork, only for his own breath to catch in his throat. Charles exposed, naked before him…he didn't think he could ever tire of seeing him so…the younger man was deliciously captive…appearing so vulnerable, and yet…he wasn't at all. He was strong, one of the strongest people that Erik had ever met, despite his unassuming demeanour. He was invincible…a mere thought could stop him in his tracks…Erik didn't think he could love him more in that moment. So submissive - yet he had chosen Erik, just as much as the metal manipulator had claimed him…

Erik finds his breath held yet again as he traces his fingers over the slight bump in the younger man's abdomen…growing…their children were growing… "I'm getting fat…" Charles's sighs, reading his thought, and a pillow flies over his head. Erik prises it away, and banishes the metal coiled around the younger man's frame. Replacing them with his own body, as he tears the pillow away from the telepath's face. "I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful…" Astonishment fills the blue eyes, but Erik taps his head, smirking at the flush that creeps across the pale skin as Charles realises he means it. _That's ridiculous - I'm starting to look like a whale…how can…_

_A whale? No you are a beautiful gorgeously handsome man who is carrying our children…and everyday you remind me of this more and more…how much you have given me, more than hope Charles - you saved my soul. No - don't deny it. I was lost before I met you. More broken in our time apart after Shaw, than I had ever been…and that made me realise just how much I can't do this without you. I need you by my side more than ever. I meant it then - and its even more true now. We are linked you and I…mentally, and physically now. I don't think we can be apart, even we wanted to…and every day, you remind me just how much more you are giving to me. Something I never thought possible, something I did not miss but now cannot bear the thought of never having…and each day…you show more and more as our children grow, and with it…their potential, their arrival grows ever closer…_

Charles isn't crying. Erik isn't holding him in his arms, and wiping his silent tears away. No. Because Charles is not crying. He doesn't cry. _Shh…mein leibe…_ He soothes, tracing light patterns over his abdomen.

* * *

><p>If it just so happened that Isan's death occurred at the moment that Charles was otherwise distracted…Erik could not be held accountable… He hadn't ordered the agent's death afterall…<p>

Especially not when a drunk red mutant had so conveniently despatched the agent's body somewhere in the mid pacific. From the drunken state of the two warrior mutants it was a wonder they had managed not to cause any major incidences between them. And just how Logan ended up drunk - well that was another story all of its own…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 34 - Angel<strong>

Charles is furious with Logan. Azazel appears suitably chastised by his lecture. Though the telepath has some doubts as to how long it will last with either of them.

Erik finds time to speak with Angel. His shared remembrance with Charles, reminds him that she was also badly manipulated by Shaw. She's surprised when he asks to speak to her catching her alone, observing the last rays of sunlight, before they are extinguished by the night. "I've always thought that its one of the most beautiful natural sights…and something we take for granted every day…" She sighs, before turning to face soberly. "But I suppose you think I'm being overly emotional?"

He steps silently beside her, simply watching, before he responds. "Remind me to take you North sometime…have you ever seen the colours that the magnetic fields produce?" She blinks a little surprised, "The Aurora Borealis? No… I would like that." He nods, sitting down. She follows after a moment. Neither affected much by the cool air. "They are beautiful…like yourself." She's quiet at this. "You know…I was there…when he reached out to Charles…" At first he thinks she will not speak with him…but he's more than surprised when she does. "You mean that don't you?" She asks softly. "That's - you always say what you mean. I admire that about you. You don't seem to fear anything. You'll speak knowing it will cause tension, but because that's the right thing to do…Shaw's actions, everything he did - was to cause tension. Not to alleviate it…"

"What happened?" Erik asks softly, taking one of her hands in his own. She exhales sharply. "I heard him…Shaw was in my head. How could he do that Erik? He wasn't a telepath - at least - I don't think he was…" Erik shakes his head. "He enjoyed manipulating people. His gift seemed to focus around energy but perhaps somehow I don't know, he was able to build on that…or maybe it was Emma…" Angel shudders, "No…it wasn't Emma…I would know…besides, I never saw her till we rescued her from the CIA."

Softly she explains how Shaw used her…tried to break her. In time he might have succeeded. It was only her background, her knowledge of his tactics, and her own foolishness that he could succeed in what he claimed… Sighing she looks out to the darkening mountains. "He had this way of speaking…that you just knew was wrong…but was so tempting…I hate that I fell for it."

Erik is quiet. He will not diminish her pain, or suffering by false platitudes. In many ways she brought it on herself…but in others… "You knew Shaw wasn't going to leave the CIA base empty handed didn't you?" He acknowledges, and she stills as he understands part of her decision to leave. "You may have been tempted…but you also understood that. He had to have his victory." She shrugs. "I've known men like him all my life Erik. They believe they are powerful - need to assert themselves over others. I had an idea he wasn't going to take rejection from us all lightly…despite his words." Erik nods. "You know you probably saved their lives. Darwin died…but, if none of you had joined him - it could have been more…"

She exhales, and wraps her arms around him, before drawing away just as suddenly. "Thank you." Her voice is soft as she speaks now, it's a moment before she can meet his eyes. "I'm glad he's gone Erik…I had no idea…I was so naïve…" He shakes his head, and takes her hand giving it a firm squeeze in one of his own. "No Angel - you're young. You made a mistake, and Shaw was always clever at breaking down defences."

She smiles sadly "You know…the one thing I'm glad of most of all?" He shakes his head, and she squeezes his hand, before rising to her feet. "That he's got you Erik. Because you don't do anything by halves…and I know if you alright - he's alright, and we all have a future together." He finds himself uncomfortably moved by her faith. She smiles calling back to him as he moves to enter the house. "You know…you'll make a great Dad…" A teasing lilt to her tone, yet her words catch him off guard. Echoing Beast's sentiment of a few days earlier. Was it really only a few days ago that he had learned he was going to be a father?

* * *

><p>Moira's halfway back from her perimeter check when she hears the sound of an approaching vehicle. She breaks into a run - hoping she is in time to intercede before disaster strikes. For that clearly is Bernard - the man from the shop in the village. Though what he's doing bringing deliveries up to the villa at this time of night…she has no idea.<p>

But its late. They are not expecting anyone. And they have a house full of mutants still half on trigger edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 35 - Chambers<strong>

Erik's with Logan and the others trying to make sense of the machines littered in the underground chambers of the villa. As far as he could make out all of Shaw's retreats had a complex of cavernous bunkers built to withstand the threat of nuclear war - and act as shelters for their people unable to withstand the effects of the radiation. Azazel was giving them the guided tour, as Riptide simply appeared bored. Emma had cried off with a headache. Whilst Charles had banned all of them but Raven from the kitchen.

What he was doing Erik didn't know, but every so often he picked up a distracting image or two from the younger man, as he projected unintentionally. Peeking his curiosity. "This place is bigger than a government facility…" Logan states in respect. His gaze taking in the sheer size of the rooms.

Beast is bristling with excitement when they come across the laboratories…and they lose him there as he sets about cataloguing the various pieces of equipment, speaking to himself in his excitement. Simon remains listening to him ramble, with a curious slant in his gaze as he witnesses the blue mutant's delight.

Angel is quiet, simply observing along with Alex, and Sean. The blond youth seems unimpressed, whilst Sean seems unable to banish his wide-eyed surprise. Talia walks close beside Logan, a nervousness in her stance as she regards the large open spaces. As though she dislikes being so exposed. "What was he planning here?" Erik asks. Azazel shrugs. "Emma might know…but I doubt it…he kept his plans close to his chest."

The temperature begins to drop as they continue to descend, and Alex realises they are someway under the mountains by now. When they come to a strangely domed room, Azazel winces, and notes he'll remain outside. Erik realises this is partly the reason Emma cried off. For the room is generating a psi null shield…it blocks telepathic powers… "This is where he liked to work in private." Riptide states quietly, taking over as guide. His rough voice is a startling surprise, as he almost never speaks. Talia tilts her head as she regards him thoughtfully. Erik observes the various half constructed instruments, feels the metal respond automatically to his presence. There's a half dozen of the helmets in here…half constructed…some clearly discarded, not up to the job. Plenty of material for Erik to work with…

Looking down he realises he has been distracted, long enough for the other's to carry on without him, and follows Talia's tug on his arm. They arrive at a curiously oblong room from the outside, inside…there's a strange sense of disorientation. The walls are composed of angular shapes, and its strangely loud. Sean has his mouth open, and before Erik can stop him there's a fierce screech. Its piercing…yet…not painful…as though the sound waves have been absorbed… The metal manipulator blinks in realisation. They are in a sound nullifying room…Banshee can screech as loud as he likes, not a sound will pass beyond the room…

Alex claps a hand on his shoulder smiling. "Guess we've found your practice room then!" Sean laughs. "Hey we can bring some drums down…" Riptide frowns, "I don't think you'll be able to fly in here…" But the boys are already in deep discussion over performing their own music. Riptide meets Angel's humoured gaze.

Logan shakes his head, leaving Erik follows him out. "Too much?" He challenges. The warrior mutant scowls at him shaking his head as though to combat dizziness. "Don't know how they can stand it in there." He stares at the metal manipulator with a frown. "Besides - I know what you did." Erik blinks as though he has no idea what the man is talking about. Logan frowns. "You got me and bub to do your dirty work for you - and we get the blame from your lover…how is that fair?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Logan snorts. "I'll bet." With a smug grin Erik stands up straight, "Besides…no one said life was fair…" He breaks off feeling a sharp spike of startled unease.

Not himself._ Charles._ The telepath has been caught by surprise. Something that in itself should normally be impossible, but as of late his telepathy has been erratic, along with his controls. His range is expanding, and when particularly stressed he has trouble blocking people out.

Whilst Erik can partly shield him - he's still fine tuning his own ability to do so - and certainly can't block out the vague persistent whispers - like fine rain seeping through cracks…

Now however it seems he had done too well a job -

* * *

><p><strong>Part 36 - Delivery<strong>

Moira does not run - she _elegantly_ races down the stairs stepping directly in the path of the thunderous metal manipulator, surrounding by a wake of red smoke. "Hello again." She greets cheerfully to the shop keeper. Hopefully gaining enough time for Erik to see that their uninvited guest posed no danger. And as a respected member of the Swiss village he had absolutely no need to be impaled with the metal spheres hovering behind her in the air.

On receiving no immediate response at the door, Bernard had realised it was open, and stepped hesitantly into the large ornate hallway, arms holding the packages he had come to deliver, eyes scanning the elegant surroundings with insipid greed, as he thought to catch a glimpse of the elusive Erik.

Turning towards the distinct bustling chatter he had arrived in the kitchen, whereupon he made a grievous error. His gaze fell first upon the bright blue eyed youth bustling with baking ingredients. Clearly the cook. And a _blue shimmering_…no blond female…sat at a large wooden table, staring at him in surprise. She falls silent, regarding his entrance in clear shock. Ah. These must be the hired servants of the household. With smirk of superiority he announces his arrival in a loud haughty demeanour, speaking over the woman as she attempts to get the cook's attention. "I have brought Mr Lehnsherr's-"

The younger man jumped at the sound of his voice. Badly startled. Bernard could only stare as flour, sugar, and other ingredients went sailing through the air, covering the room in a fine powdery white dust.

All over his own immaculate expensive designer suit. He would never admit to the realisation that the items had been projected across the room of their own accord…defying gravity, and had been no where near the other occupants of the room…

Charles had instinctively reacted, lashing out defensively. He was startled by the intrusion, appalled at his own reaction, and utterly dismayed by the mess in the room.

Raven was on her feet, and stepping between the two of them, her face tight with anger, as she regarded the shopkeeper's uninvited presence. Bernard grabbed her arm, to lean over Charles. "You fool - do you realise how much this cost-" He's silenced as Raven, pulls her arm free, and shoves him backwards. Right into an arriving Moira who has caught the end of the vehement exchange. She hasn't been the only one. She's righted on her feet by a strong grip, before Erik releases her.

The air cools in the room by a good 10 degrees as the metal manipulator sweeps forwards. Regarding the unknown man, and Raven's fierce mask of rage, as she stands defensively in front of her seemingly oblivious brother. Bernard has his hand raised as though to strike her - but his fist is gripped in an unshakable steel grasp. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

There's a darkness in the bite of Erik's words that makes Moira wince. Though his opening gambit could have been much worse. He was attempting some control. Perhaps conscious of how close to hyperventilating Charles already was.

Stepping behind him Emma takes in the scene silently. "Erik - surely you remember the fellow who assisted us so kindly to order Talia's new clothes the other day?" She takes a seat at the table. "Especially after our luggage was lost…this is Bernard…remember?"

Of course Erik didn't remember, and his eyes were bearing down on her with all of his rapier intelligence. Moira felt certain a sharp intensive mental exchange was taking place. Raven winces when his gaze flickers to her, her eyes flash yellow for an intense moment.

"Yes…your packages arrived sir…I merely thought to drop them here for you." Bernard expands, finding his pleasant mask again. Erik relinquishes his death grip on the man's arm. "Next time…do not presume." He states coldly. Watching at the tall man, bows attempting to dust down his suit, and only making the mess worse. "Oh dear." Emma is not quite smirking as she projects to Moira. _He's really quite upset about that…_

"Yes." Bernard responds absently, "I did not expect to be set upon by your servants-" Hinting strongly with his tone that really Erik could do much better than the people had had currently working for him.

Charles looks up startled at Raven's sharp hiss. Erik's grip on Bernard's arm becomes crushing, and the man looks at him startled. Completely oblivious to the metal knives which have begun to circle round him. "You have no idea to whom you speak. You presume too much. Should my 'cook' decide I would not hesitate to kill you in an instant." The shop keeper's eyes are wide with fright. As some inclination of the danger he has placed himself in sinks into his mind.

Moira grips Erik's wrist. He doesn't move an inch, but the knives clatter back onto the worktop - startling the shop keeper. A suspicious look in his features when no one else reacts, he turns once more to regard Charles, and there's a sharp look of accusation in his features.

Anyone else would be chastised by the sight of the younger man. His blue eyes wide in utter distress. There's a rising grinding sound from quaking metal items in the room as Erik struggles to restrain his anger. Bernard looks surprised. "Oh dear - I best be heading back. I didn't know there were any avalanche warnings out today…"

Emma smiles at him condescendingly. "No of course not. I will see you out." Moira follows hearing the metal manipulator's gentle voice float back after them. "Charles - its just a cake…" She winces at the projected growl of hysteria. _No its not!_

Emma is unfailingly courteous as she shows the shopkeeper to his car. She instructs an arriving Alex, and Sean to gather the parcels from the truck as she utilises her own skills to insight some respect and fear into the man. "I understand not a word of this will pass your lips?" He shakes his head. "Ma'am." Looking indignant enough, but from the nod as she presses the paper in his hands she has done the correct thing.

Alex and Sean are arguing over parcels, and she calls them out on it. "Boys - come on!" Then Logan is there, looking over their new intruder curiously…and Bernard is half in the car. Something about the warrior just exudes primitive danger…Alex yelps as he barely grabs the last parcel, before he's off balance and the car is retreating down the icy road. "Just how much did you ladies buy?" He asks faintly.

Moira stares at the shop keeper's retreating vehicle, turning to regard an amused Emma standing beside her. "What?"

"That's it…you're just letting him go? After Erik…"

"After Erik did what?" Moira exhales at this, regarding the other woman uneasily. She smirks, "Moira…did you think I could let him going after what he's witnessed? Truly it sits better in his mind to think he has had a pleasant evening, succeeded in delivering his items, and earned some money from the transaction…or I could kill him…"

Moira considers this silently, uneasily aware of which option would have been left to her - and how easily she would now take it to protect these people. She shakes her head, following the diamond woman back inside. Just what was happening? Could she really be siding with mutant-kind over her own? It seems she was...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 37 - Operation Salvage<strong>

As they convince Charles to sit down, and begin clearing up the mess. Erik demands to know why this shopkeeper seems to know him. An uneasy expression crosses Raven's face, and she does not answer. Slipping into a smaller form, she ducks under his arm, and before Erik can stop her has wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. "Raven." Erik continues warningly, and her eyes flash yellow in unrelenting challenge. He frowns, he will find out the truth - one way or another.

A returning Emma smiles. _Oh please do sugar, I just can't wait to rewind the part where you kiss Azazel…_

Erik blinks at this utterly mortified, his mind stills. _I - Raven in my -_

Charles stirs, and Raven closes her eyes. "You didn't…" She blushes, and Emma laughs. "All's fair in love and war Charles dearest…I though you knew that…"

_But…Raven…_

Raven scowls down at her brother. "Is it because its Azazel? Or because its anyone…"

Charles frowns…but realises that despite his appearance, Azazel is in all respects a gentleman - especially in his behaviour to his sister…and so its just that its anyone… Seeing his expression she sighs… "You have to let me go sometime."

"I already did…"

She blinks back tears at this, stroking his hair. _Besides I see you threatened Erik. _

_That's different. _

_Is it? _

_Yes - you're my brother - and you have no self preservation instincts whatsoever. And it wasn't a threat._

Drawing a hand over his eyes, Erik finally shakes himself from the daunting image that Emma has put into his head. She laughs. "If it helps any - I think Riptide was mortified…" He shakes his head. "Forget it Raven…I don't want to know."

"Raven wait-" Charles follows her out of the room, and Erik surveys the kitchen. He has a vague idea of what the younger man was attempting to make…he's certain its salvageable…

* * *

><p>Azazel reappears with more eggs in hand, a dazed Sean by his side. "We could have stopped for-" The red mutant is shaking his head. Alex looks at the ingredients, and the ideal result a little dubiously. "We could have just bought one…" Sean whacks him on the arm, "And you don't think he would know?" Alex shrugs as his own stomach rumbles in agreement. "I'm sure he would prefer something edible as opposed to the last two charred monstrosities."<p>

"It can't be that complicated…" Erik groans, taking a deep swig of the beer that Azazel sets before him once more. Alex looks at Hank who survey's their attempts with a loud sigh as he enters the room. "At least you've got rid of that infernal stench…" He sighs wrinkling his nose. "Hank - surely you can help?" Alex demands.

Erik attempts to glower at the scientist, but its not working for some reason, perhaps due to the amount he's drunk. Surely not that many but he doesn't remember that many bottles…

Hank takes the empty glass from his hand. "That's enough." Glowering up at an amused Azazel. Logan is staring down at his empty shot glass, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Wishing he had never challenged the red mutant to find something that did get him drunk. He can't stand the taste of the stuff…its sickly sweet, aniseed tasting, and absolutely vile. But there's no mistaking its effects…

Quietly Riptide steps forwards into the empty space, and mixes the ingredients together, slipping them into a cake tin, as Simon observes him silently. Amusement shines in the whirlwind mutant's eyes as he places a conspiratorial finger to his lips.

20 minutes later, the most delicious smelling cake emerges from the oven, and stops them all in mid argument…

Erik is conversing with Hank on amplifying electromagnetic effects using a band of specifically moulded alloys, to help shield Charles as his powers and controls become more erratic. Its not long before the young scientist has a beer in hand, and is engaged in discussing the theory, as Alex, Sean, and Simon work on the cake decoration. Azazel watches Riptide put together the ingredients for the second and third batch, to form the base, and middle of the cake. There's a flicker of awe in the red mutant's eyes as he watches his comrade work…

* * *

><p>The girls, and consequently Charles are gathered in the adopted living room. The younger man is drowsily listening to the girls talk, lain against one of the elegant couches, Raven coiled on his lap. Angel is speaking of her cousin's pregnancy and birth…and the things she went through. Talia is quietly learning chess from a surprisingly patient Emma, who chips in every now and then to Angel's monologue.<p>

Moira watching the younger man's eyes go wide, realises belatedly they are only causing him more panic. "I'm sure Hank has thought of that…" She amends hoping the scientist already had…

In the kitchen, Hank responds to the younger man's panicked concern. Erik, tilts his head, listening in via the mental link.

_No…no don't worry I've sorted that - I've a formula that imitates the mother's milk, and also takes into account the twins specific needs - such as their demand for iron… and it can be easily adapted as they grow… _

_Birth - likely to be a caesarean unless…things change…_

At this Charles relaxes slightly, but still observes Angel with a wary look in his eyes. The winged mutant takes no notice, her concentration now on the diamond telepath, and Talia's game. "How are you doing that?" She asks, Emma smiles. "Telepathy…it makes for a great exchange of information…" Exchanging a knowing glance with Charles, who stifles a yawn.

"Telepathy…?" Emma nods. "Yes…we all seem to have two distinct aspects to our gifts - you have your flight, and your acid balls…I have telepathy, and can become diamond…Talia and her brother have their healing power - but also mild telepathy…"

Angel considers this in silence for a long moment, when she notices the tall shadow leaning over them. Erik. He's come to belatedly rescue Charles, but he doesn't seem too steady on his own feet. Raven gives a squawk of surprise as she's dumped on the floor, and the younger man leaps to his feet, steadying the metal manipulator. "Are you alright?" Erik laughs, wrapping a strong if unsteady arm around the younger man's waist. "Rescue." He states non too soberly. "Right." _Love what's wrong?_

_Nothings wrong…just…heard everything…_

Ah the whole pregnancy conversation with Angel - and Hank's conclusions. Erik had drunk himself into a stupor to quell his own sharp panic. _Not long…and be Dad…_ Charles nods warmly, _You're going to be fantastic Erik... _He responds, receiving an unsteady grin in response, he lets himself be guided towards the kitchen.

The cake is amazing. The smile on Charles's face has everyone beaming. The girls (Angel) shriek in surprise as they observe the results of the 'boys' cooking. Emma exchanges a warm knowing glance with Riptide. "Teamwooek" Erik announces proudly, not quite leaning against the wall for balance. "Amazing - absolutely amazing…we should open up a bakery…" Charles enthuses, Logan groans. Emma smirks. Raven blinks, a blush in her features as she regards the dark red rose in her hand, not there a moment ago - the faintest shimmer of red smoke dissipating around her. Was that a lingering tingle of lips against her cheek? Was that Hank growling?

* * *

><p><strong>Part 38 - Shield<strong>

Working with Hank, Erik makes good on his plan to find a way to help Charles combat the erratic nature of his gifts, growing steadily worse as his pregnancy develops. Using some of the adamantium metal that Shaw was using in his own helmet designs, and alloys they have tested together the metal manipulator fuses the elements into a beautiful elegant iridescent silver crown. An augmentation to his own magnetic shielding, it will protect the telepath from the barrage of other minds as his own controls falter, without affecting the link which exists between them. Charles is a little wary of the object, though it stops his own effects being projected onto the rest of the household. It means however that he will be utterly powerless…a true test of his trust in Erik…

Alex has fallen quiet and its some time before Hank realises how much time has passed. He's working in the laboratory, and already has several experiments on the go. Replicating some more iron injections for Charles, and working on the milk substitute he devised several weeks ago, when realising all the implications, that the new born babies would face - without having a female as a mother. "You know…you really think of everything…" Alex states in the silence, and Hank, stops, wondering where the blond youth is going now. He's never had a good handle on his quicksilver moods. "I mean without you - Charles would be in such a mess…we all would be - I wouldn't have learned to aim my gift…" He looks up. "Hank…I guess I'm trying to say…thanks…I guess…" With an accepting smile, the blue mutant shrugs. "You're welcome Alex." Feeling a warmth rise in his chest with the older boys words. Alex nods, leaping off the stool. "Its strange, everything feels…homelike - you know? In a way I would have imagined it to be…" Hank pushes his glasses up on his nose. "I know what you mean…my own wasn't so bad, I hid what I was…"

"Was there only you?" Hank nods. Alex sighs, a pained expression in his eyes. "I had brothers - there was Scott…he's older than me…but…my powers divided us. He hated me for what I did…" Hank sighs softly, his voice a low rumble. "Alex, you could not help what happened…any more than any of us can…our powers manifest in the strangest ways…sometimes cruel. I imagine not all mutations are beneficial…I just hope, with what we know, and what we can do…we can prevent as much of the heartache we had to suffer…"

There's a sharp piercing shriek - a scream of anger, and the sudden slamming of a distant door. The door to the sound blocking room…then Raven appears in her natural form. A mischievous expression in her features. "Hey - have you seen what Sean's doing?" Hank shrugs, "He's working on a sculpture I believe. His voice should be able to act as a resonator to cause the silica to mould into glass without heat." She sighs, "Yeah…well I don't think its working." Hank shrugs, "I'm not certain its possible, not with the range at his disposal at any rate…"

"Well…I wouldn't bother him - he's moving up into the sub sonic range next…" She finishes with a cheery wave, disappearing back down the corridor. Alex sighs, watching her go. "I envy her…so much…" Hank blinks in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes…she got Charles as a brother…and no matter what she does, he will always forgive her…"

"Hmm…" Hank sighs, and Alex squeezes his arm. "You know, I wouldn't pine over her...You had your chance - its gone. Azazel seems decent enough…"

Hanks frowns… "Yes, well…" Alex shakes his head. "Let her go Beast - or you'll lose her friendship as well…she's got Charles to protect her - hell I wouldn't want to be on his bad side…"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 39 - Loss<strong>

Charles wakens with an abrupt start. He can't sense them. In panic he sits over the edge of the bed, hand resting forlornly against his abdomen. _They've gone…_the brilliant bright sparks of consciousness…that had been resting against his own…just gone…vanished as though they had never existed.

A sharp feeling of nausea rises within him, and he makes it to the bathroom just in time. He's not been sick for such a long while…he thought that phase had passed…

He's scarcely aware of the coldness of the water, trailing down his skin, is unaware how much time he's spent just leant against the wall of the shower, in shock when a sharp bang crunch wrenches the lock from the door. The metal handle simply folds in on itself.

"Charles-" Erik takes one look at his beloved, and his anger vanishes. He strides forwards, with a wave of his hand the icy cold torrent shifts into a moderate warmth as the metal pipework heats up.

_Gonegone…gone…_

The younger man doesn't open his eyes. Can't look at the metal manipulator for either the recrimination or shared pain he will see there.

_Tabitha…Tomas…gone…his fault…what had happened?_

Sensing the younger man's intense grief, and the pain of loss, Erik realises what has happened. For a moment he stills, in the next, he's stepping underneath the torrent of water, still fully clothed enfolding the younger man in his arms. "Shh…not your fault…calm down…" He soothes, feeling him shaking still from cold he cannot take away.

_Can't feel - gone -_

"Shh…not your fault…" Erik responds more firmly. Clamping down on his own screaming grief. Here and now Charles needed him…he would mourn their loss later…much later…

Neither are aware how much time has passed when the younger man jumps. His eyes wide. Something - kicked…he ceases to breathe. In a heartbeat, Erik presses him back against the wall, letting his palm rest over the spot - feeling the sudden motion for himself. Another kick…

Without hesitation he reaches out with his gift…and receives a warm pulse of familiar response…they are both there…still alive…still growing…

Charles still isn't breathing - he dare not. But then Erik's pressing against him, his lips forcing air into his own. _Breathe idiot…_ Comes the joyous response. Tears slide down the metal manipulator's face, and Charles watches them in mute wonder his fingers reach out to catch them, and Erik catches his wrist, kissing his palm. _Idiot._ Erik repeats, blanketing him in silent chastisement. "I still can't feel them…" Charles responds, his voice though quiet seems jarringly loud to his own ears. "That's because I'm guessing at least one of them is a telepath…" Erik responds, kissing his bare throat, _And I'm guessing she's shielding…_

Its amazing really - that at such a stage of development the babies have learned to shield their developing minds…Charles wasn't expecting it…and so was unprepared for their 'disappearance…'

He gasps at the realisation, and sags as his body processes the utter relief. Erik catches him, holds him up. As tears slide down both their faces. _Mutants…their children were mutants…_

Charles doesn't quite cling to the metal kinetic as he draws them out of the shower. The latter still fully clothed. Appearing quite drowned. Charles bites back a hysterical laugh.

"Hush…" Erik's lips brush against his own, ensuring he's dry, he coaxes him back to lie against the bed. Shredding his sopping wet clothes, he towels himself down, before lying next to him, coiling around him. Holding him close. "Shh…they're fine…they're fine…" He repeats over and over, till the truth seeps into the telepath's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 40 - Welcome<strong>

Its not long after that when the time comes. Charles is speaking with Alex, and Logan when he doubles over in pain - almost passing out from the jolt of urgent agony coiled within. Erik's there moments later lifting him from Logan's arms, the latter submitting without protest, and charging towards the makeshift infirmary that Hank has been organising with Talia and Simon.

There's no time for painkillers, and no way that they can be used - not with Charles in such a state, there's no telling the long term effect they will have on the telepath. His pain however is projecting to everyone else - and his powers are going haywire - its all he can do not to tear the room apart - that and the other stresses are tearing him apart…

Azazel appears with the crown, and Charles glowers at Erik, but submits silently when he places it over his brow, setting it into a snug fit. The roaring whirlwind in the infirmary abruptly vanishes, and Hank finds he can now move without the paralysing pain. Raven runs into the room, and grabs her brother's free hand, the one that isn't being held by Erik whose face is pure white in silent terror.

Charles's grip on his hand is enough almost to block out the pain still being projected through their mental link. Erik's feeling everything of this - and he doesn't know how Charles is still conscious - he's never felt anything so painful in all his life…doesn't know if he can cope…

Medicines, sedatives have never worked well on the telepath - and would be no use now…but Erik doesn't care - causing the needles to inject into his own arm. Feeling a calm euphoric state of relief settle over him…the pain's an afterthought now…as he projects his own temperament across to the younger man. Blue eyes meet his own in shocked silent as the first ear piercing shriek reaches their ears…

"It's a boy…" Hank states softly, wiping the blood away, before handing the child to a startled Erik. He looks down at the tiny infant, uncertain what to do. Charles laughs softly. He's in such pain, how can he laugh? Erik thinks in dazed bewilderment, as Raven leans across with a wide smile. "Oh…he's so cute…"

When Charles reaches up, Erik hands him the child without conscious thought, and the scene imbeds itself in his memory. The younger man, holding their first born child against his chest, joyous angelic innocence in both their expressions, _Hello Tomas…_ Charles projects, including Erik in the mental conversation. The metal kinetic starts, and wonderingly brushes the babe's forehead. "He's so small…" He whispers, softly in awe… truly no larger than the span of his hand.

There's a brush against Charles's side, gentle a touch feather light - but some of the pain fades, and Erik looks up into Talia's eyes, in grateful surprise. She holds a knowing warm smile in her expression. Simon is standing a little behind her, appearing slightly wary.

Then Erik's focal point shifts the moment he hears her cry. Like a sharp piercing of his heart, her voice he already knows…he's lifting her out of Hank's arms, cradling her against his chest before he's really conscious of what he's doing. _Tabitha…their daughter._ Their beautiful daughter…oh…and like Tomas she's so small…so delicately fragile… there's a tentative pulse against his mind - no structure to the thoughts as yet…but its there…from her… "Telepathic…" He murmurs, and feels Charles fingers wrap against his own. He leans down, letting the younger man touch her, feel her. His blue eyes widen, as he meets his own. "Speak to her…" He states softly. _Like you used to…_

Cautiously Erik sends a flicker of energy outwards, and receives in return another gentle pulse against his mind, and her eyes open… a distinct blue - like Charles…

"I thought they didn't open their eyes for at least a week…" Someone was saying distantly. Charles is looking down at Tomas, watching him in quiet wonder, observing the distinct green of his iris's. "Well…I don't know if you've noticed…but this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy…" Raven drawls in response.

There's a flood of visitors in the room. Azazel is there, red tail twitching, his eyes hold a joyous warmth. He's perhaps the only one more petrified than Erik when Tomas is placed in his arms. Alex holds him with an instinctual ease, and there's a serious struggle for possession between himself Moira, and Sean, broken when Emma intercedes and holds him. She appears perplexed for a long moment, before his eyes open, and meet her own…then she's appears utterly spell bound.

Erik does not relinquish his hold on their daughter, aware of just how much smaller, she is. More than relieved when at last they are finally alone, and he's cradling both babies in his arms. Utterly terrified of hurting them. But Angel's shooed the others out. He curls up on the bed beside Charles, whose eyes are finally closed, resting. And at the sight of them all the metal manipulator scarcely dares to breathe… Everything he loves most dearly is here in this room…

He knows it. He's seen already - but somehow in this quiet moment the reality sinks in…when _she_ yawns, and her eyes open…he exhales…her eyes are _blue_…brilliant blue just like Charles…and _his_ eyes are _green_…brilliant metallic green like Erik's…

And they've already named themselves…

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go...the twins are finally here... <strong>

**again apologies for the delay in update, and I really hope this meets your expectations... **

**Please let me know your thoughts in review - this changed a lot from the original format I set out - and as for most things ended up longer than I originally planned...**

**There will be an epilogue posted following this - hopefully within the next month of the twins growing up - right up to the vision Charles and Erik had in the last section... so any particular characters or scenes you would like included - just let me know...  
><strong>


	8. Parts 41  43

**AN: Disclaimer - I am not making any profits from this work, all characters belong to Marvel and assoicates. **

**Thanks again to all reviews and favourites - really makes my day. Apologies if I've not gotten back to you. Just a really hectic few weeks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 41 - Remembering<strong>

Logan avoids the babies for as long as possible…before coming across a frantic Sean, trying to shush Tabitha, and he finds himself instinctively lifting the screaming baby from the youth. Cradling her in his arms. There is sharp sudden silence and her blue eyes watch him curiously. He finds himself smiling, speaking softly, ignoring the youth's amazement at his behaviour.

"Wow Logan…who knew you…" He simply glowers, and Sean holds up his hands in surrender, miming a zipping motion with his mouth. "Got it…not a word to anyone how your amazing tertiary ability is to enchant screaming babies into silent adoration…"  
>Logan snorts at that, but Tabitha's fingers reach out, and coil around his thumb. So tiny…she's so small…and looking at him with such quiet curiosity. No judgement in her eyes. She's too young to know half the things he's done…or what he would do to keep her safe. Perfect. He would do anything to protect her in that moment. And he wonders just who, is the stronger even then.<p>

She is utterly perfect. Rare to hold. Rarer than Tomas to find out of Erik or Charles's grasp. Logan finds himself making the most of the opportunity. "She just knows she's safe." He responds in a soft voice. Sean leans closer. "See this is how you hold them - firm grasp - how would you like to be held by someone shaking…" The youth shakes his head. "But I'm terrified I'm going to drop her…" Logan snorts, shaking his head. "And she knows it…brave it up kid, you're supposed to be the adult here…"

He hands her over, correcting Sean's posture slightly, and watching the amazement shine in the youth's features as Tabitha's eyes begin to slowly close. "She's…she's never…"  
>"You've just got to be in control…calm…don't let her get the best of you at this age…hell you're lost if you do…" Logan snorts again, and Sean murmurs tentatively. "I've got it…I think."<p>

Logan smiles, "Yes, you've got it…" Blinking at the blinding grin that returns to him, shaking his head. Wondering for a brief moment if this is what it would have been like…if…they had survived…

He's filled with a sharp pang of loss…of half remembered grief. He had a child…she had been pregnant…and he couldn't even remember their names…

* * *

><p>"It's all right Charles." Erik soothes tenderly. His arms are wrapped around the younger man's shoulders, as Hank examines him. "Where?" the scientist asks gently. Charles sighs, "Honestly I don't see what-" Ignoring him Erik lifts his shirt. "Round the stitches here - I think-" He indicates, carefully Hank presses against the tender area. Charles winces, stifling a pained gasp. Both Erik, and Hank feel him jump. The metal kinetic's hands wrap tighter round his shoulders.<p>

"I've got you…" Erik murmurs softly. "Easy Professor…" Hank responds soothingly. "You need to take it easy, no heavy lifting or motions. Let us take care of it for you, you've a few weeks before you'll recover fully. Talia and Simon can't heal this. You're going to be feeling tired, it's a natural process. You need to rest where you can…" Charles sighs, rubbing his eyes. "But I am tired all the time…surely…"

"I can bind him to the bed - is that allowed?" Erik asks, only half teasing. Hank rolls his eyes. "Erik, you want to do that fine…but you deal with the consequences…" He turns to the younger man. "Don't worry professor, just a few more weeks and the stitches will be out…"

* * *

><p>"Logan there you are." He stops, seeing Charles sitting in the shade of the rose garden. He hadn't expected to find anyone here. Perhaps the telepath had beaten him to it. "Beautiful aren't they?" The younger man asks softly. Logan blinks, haven't really taken notice of the blooms. "If you say so." Charles scowls at him.<p>

They had returned to the mansion not long after the birth of the twins. Hank figuring that familiar surroundings would help Charles settle. There was much about the young telepath that Logan still had to figure out he realised. The man was deceptively perceptive, and powerful, despite his scatterbrained wouldn't hurt a fly scholarly demeanour. "How did you manage to escape Fort Knox?" He asks lightly. Charles smiles coyly. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Really…and Erik's not out looking already?" The telepath shrugs. "Lets just say he's a little fatigued at the moment. Really I don't need constant surveillance…sometimes people just need a bit of time to themselves…I'm fine…" He pauses, his eyes closing drinking in the afternoon sunshine. "I have a gorgeous partner, who is the father of my two beautiful children. Really Logan what have I got to complain about?" The warrior mutant shrugs, leaning against the tree. "Well when you put it like that…not that I could ever see Erik as gorgeous…nothing personal you understand…" Charles laughs, "No…and I'm glad."

He sobers after a moment. "I spoke with Tabitha…" Logan blinks. "I'm sorry?" Charles sighs, "Well perhaps spoke is too strong a word at her age…rather…we exchanged images, information…she picked up you were quite upset earlier." The warrior mutant blinks. "She's that strong already?" Charles shrugs. "Mutations affect each individual differently…" He slips into a companionable silence, and a few moments pass before he speaks again.

"You are thinking of them aren't you? I can feel your grief. I gave you my word I would help you. I'm strong enough now." The warrior hesitates, seeing the conviction in the deep blue eyes. Strong enough? Hell…Xavier would say anything to help someone…always over himself… Charles laughs._ "I am not made of glass Logan. In point of fact I'm very tired of being treated as if I am."_

It's the briefest moment of dislocation, but Logan realises belated that last sentence was spoken entirely in his mind. Charles has slipped beyond his natural mental defences. Gods…it was weird…having someone else in his mind…especially Xavier. Felt like a feather light touch against his skin…a tickling sensation, you knew was there, but was too light too bother brushing aside.

Its swifter than Logan expects, but he feels the sharp wrench as his locked memories burst forth. Her face…Kayla…completely overwhelms him, and his sharp agony… She had saved his life, even in her dying moments. He hadn't known who she was as he carried her dying body towards the ocean…hadn't known that with her she was taking their unborn child…

"Yet you buried them both…" Charles whispers softly. "Your instincts are pure Logan…that's why you turned from Stryker in Africa…you knew it was wrong…and you were right to do so…"

Images one after the other, flood his mind…and of them all Logan is struck by the images of one person in particular. Gambit. Remy Le Boau. Rogue, thief, mutant. Friend. More than friend, he had risked his neck for Logan, more than once without cause…

Yeah…Logan owed him more than one…he would look up the rascal, and see just what trouble he was in. Charles laughs softly, "I think I would like to meet your friend." After a long moment he withdraws, and Logan knows he has everything back. There's a lot to sort through. It seemed a moment, but the skies are already darkening. "How long?" He asks, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice. Charles swallows, "I'm not sure…longer than it seems…I think…" He's pale, and Logan can only wonder at how much its stretched the telepath's abilities to help him, and keep constantly in his head against Logan's own natural shielding.

Painful for them both…for Charles to maintain a hold inside Logan's mind due to his natural immunity to telepathy, and for them both the deep pain of the memories - of the betrayals that had taken place.

He draws a hand across his face, wiping his own startling tears away, surprised to see reflections running down Charles's face. The younger man's eyes close, and Logan catches him reflexively. Just unconscious… with a low sigh, he lifts the telepath in his arms, and carries him inside, to be met at the door by a dangerous looking metal manipulator. Silently Logan hands him his mate.

"What happened?" Erik demands, his eyes scanning the unconscious telepath. "He looked into my mind." Logan responds softly. Erik blinks looking up at this wondering if Logan has actually harmed Charles for a moment. The warrior holds out his hands. "Tell him…thanks…I guess." He states. His behaviour puts the metal kinetic off guard. "What-"  
>"I'm leaving bud, you can be glad to have me out of your hair…"<p>

* * *

><p>When Charles wakens he shows everything to Erik…urging him to go after the warrior. "He's seeking his revenge…" The younger man explains. The metal kinetic shrugs, he will not stand in anyone's way if that is their goal. He has no right.<p>

Charles scowls, shoving him back. "Erik!" He shakes his head a scowl forming his features, as the metal kinetic lies beneath him. Humour flickers in the green magnetic eyes that pierce the scolding telepath as Erik brings his lips up to mark the younger man's neck.

_Stop it…_ Charles swallows, attempting to draw back, his thoughts scattering beneath the metal kinetic's teasing motions. "This is import-"  
>"Hmm…" Erik responds, twisting and pinning the younger man beneath him, flexing his muscles. Charles groans, catching himself with a stifled groan. "Erik - I" He shakes his head.<p>

Unintentionally projecting the images and memories from Logan's mind in his exhaustive state. Erik stills as the information swamps his mind. _Sorry._ Charles stumbles. Erik kisses him gently, pressing him back against the covers. "Shh…its alright Charles…I'll deal with it…" _I'll deal with it…rest._ Charles shakes his head, struggling. "No Erik - you can't do this -" Left gasping as the metal kinetic presses against him. "Shh…it will be alright Charles…rest…" _No…Erik! Don't do this! I need to be-_

"No…you need to see our beautiful children are safe." Erik responds, seeing the flare of indecision in Charles's features. _Tabitha, and Tomas…_ He shoves the metal kinetic off him. The cots were at the foot of their bed. Two pairs of sleepy eyes blink back up at him. "Oh." Charles yawns, as their exhaustion permeates through to him. "See they are fine Erik…" He shakes his head. "Yes…" Erik agrees, strong arms snaking round his chest. Looking down at their drowsy children. Watching the effect their state has on the younger man as Charles shakes his head, stifling another yawn. "Logan will be fine." Erik murmurs softly. "I have a feeling he's been around a lot longer than he looks…"

As Charles eyes close, Erik flicks his fingers in a deceptively slow motion, creating a thin chain that binds around the younger man's wrist… long enough for him to move to the end of the bed, but no further. "I'll be back soon." He promises, kissing the younger man's lips, tracing the line of his jaw. Moving over to the cots, where their children lie. Both awake, and watching him with wide, seemingly knowing eyes. "I must do this." He explains softly.

Tabitha blinks her fingers stretching out towards him, and there's a lightest pulse against the metal of his watch. Tomas's doing he realises in humour. He kisses them both lightly. "Protect each other…" Before sweeping out the room, with a last regretful glance at the sleeping telepath. The metal hinges of the door frame melt shut.

Downstairs Erik collars Raven - he is leaving her in charge till he gets back. She is about to argue, but Erik shakes his head. If there is anyone he would leave to protect his family, it would be her…she blinks at this, fighting back tears. Moira too volunteers to stay behind, and Erik nods. "I trust you." She nods at his admission, more moved than she would care to admit. Simon, Talia, and Hank remain behind with them.

Then Erik and the other's vanish in a flare of light. There's a darkness in the metal kinetic's gaze that Moira had seen directed once at herself. She was fervently glad she was not the focus of it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 42 - Alkali Lake<strong>

They appear amidst a swirl of smoke, snow piled at their feet, and the distinct outline of the Alkali Lake dam in front of them. What Erik has seen from Logan's memories has ignited the anger he thought extinguished with the birth of his children.

The rare serenity he has become attuned to, overturned in an instant. Stryker was just as bad as Shaw.

Emma gasps sharply, falling to her knees, flickering instantly into her diamond form, blood trailing down her face. Azazel growls slipping to one knee as Erik spins round wondering at this unnerving silent assault. The diamond telepath shudders. "Shield…there's a psychic shield…its at killing strength…"

A cold shiver runs through Erik then. Emma would be fine - able to instantly defend herself cutting that aspect off herself off in her diamond form. Azazel's telepathy was just basic level…but if he had brought Charles… The younger telepath could have been severely hurt - if not killed…

"You shouldn't be doing that? How?" Emma demands. Erik looks at her in surprise. She is in her diamond form. She shouldn't be picking up anything. Maybe she was more than a little scrambled from her brush with the shield. Then he feels it, a slight push against his thoughts, its Charles. _Idiot._ He yells in Erik's mind. The metal kinetic winces. "Not now darling." He responds absently, Emma shakes her head ruefully.  
><em>Not now? Don't not now me! You left me behind babysitting!<em>

From Azazel's wince that last entry wasn't just projected to Erik. He sighs. "What else was I to do?" There's a muffled curse, before something pops up on the edge of Erik's vision.  
>"What are you doing?" He asks Charles quietly. It's a map. An outline map of the area in front of them…and living obstacles. An instants communication battle map.<em> I thought with Emma being out of it…<em> Charles explains, and Erik doesn't question it, not yet. They need all the help they can get at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 43 - Gambit<strong>

It didn't take long to track him down. The young thief had a distinguished trail that Logan found easy enough to pick up on. Almost as though Gambit wanted to be found. He's in the midst of a poker game when he comes upon him. Appearing the underdog, he suddenly wins the hand, a familiar smirk in his eyes. Waiting till the table clears, Logan takes a seat, sitting down in front of him, as Gambit leans down to shuffle the deck, looking up at the warrior mutant he stills. "Logan?"

"I came to say goodbye." Logan admits after the second round of drinks. Gambit shakes his head. "Man…you recover your memories and I'm the first one on your contact list? What are you getting into? You don't expect to come out of it alive - I can tell. You're up to no good - again." Logan shrugs. "Maybe I am." Gambits exhales in frustration. "I didn't go through hell and back for you just to get yourself shot up, and killed…no matter whatever freaky healing mutation you got. I'm coming with you." Logan stills, surprise flicking in his eyes. "No."

A smirk of challenge flares in the purple eyes. "No? Who's gonna stop me? You?" And there's a familiar flash of light from a glowing card at the edge of Logan's vision. "Damn it Remy-" He responds, leaping aside just in time as the wall of the tavern explodes. Laughter sparkles in the thief's eyes, as he steps outside. With a growl Logan corners and presses him against the wall. "Tell me again why I didn't just gut you the first time we met?"  
>"Because you need me darling…" Gambit smiles, patting Logan's face with a cheeky grin. "And I can fly that aircraft you're so fond of…how else you gonna get to Alaska so fast?"<p>

He frowns, "I didn't mention Alaska…" Remy smirks. "You didn't have to, you're not the only one with contacts you know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the delay, and thanks to all those who reviewed and requested scenes. Hopefully this fills some of them. Penultimate chapter coming up hopefully in the next week...<strong>


	9. Part 44

**Authors Note: **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Associates**  
><strong>

Apologises for the delay in updating - this was supposed to be the epilogue but is now in two parts. Should conclude just before Xmas. Thanks to everyone who has been following this and provided encouragement. My muse deserted me for a while, and has now returned (hopefully to stay).

Any and all mistakes my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 44 - Rescue<strong>

As soon as the aircraft is low enough, he leaps out, his landing cushioned by the soft snow. "Logan – damn it Logan – wait!" Remy yells, setting the craft down, and shutting down the controls. "Ugh." He grumbles, as the cool air hits him. "Yeah…why did I expect anything different? Same old ass-"

_Hello Remy._

He stumbles in utter surprise, looking round wildly for the source of the unknown voice. What the hell? Its as the warm laughter fills his head that he realises its in his mind.

_You more than most have seen the vast range of abilities our kind have at our disposal. With your gift to wield energy…is telepathy really so surprising? _

He supposed not, still…it was very disturbing.

_I __apologise__ for contacting you this way, however Logan left us in rather a hurry in his quest for his vengeance. We want only to help him. _

Cautiously Remy closes his eyes, and tries to form his thoughts in bold letters, hopefully enough to form a coherent enough question that his mysterious companion would pick up. _And just why would you do that?_ He gasps, stumbling to his knees at the jumble of images that come across to him, a flurry of faces, of people he had never met…but knew somehow intimately, for the images did not just transfer plain facts but were laden with emotions…

People like himself…_mutants…_living together in an ancient stone house…_a mansion…_

A tall forbidding looking man with the ability to manipulate metal, and an unfair ability to charm people with his voice alone. Erik Lehnsherr, achingly handsome, and damningly arrogant. _Father to beloved newborn twins, Tomas and Tabitha Xavier-Lehnsherr. _

The telepath – _Charles_ – had an interesting tertiary ability, enabling him to become preganant…

A young woman with brilliant blue skin, and flowing red hair. Raven, beloved sister, and shapeshifter. A darker haired woman – female – _human – _Moira…_trusted with their secrets…_

Brilliant, impossible genius Hank, with blue fur. Alex with the ability to project red laser like beams from his body. Sean able to shatter glass with his voice. A beautiful aptly named Angel with the ability to fly, and spit balls of corrosive acid.

A red devil like man – Azazel - had a wicked barbed tail, and his favoured weapons were a pair short swords; he was a dangerous opponent. Yet juxtaposing this knowledge was a surreal image of him cradling a green eyed baby _Tomas _in his arms.

There was a man able to command the wind, to form gentle gusts, or tearing gale force hurricanes in the palm of his hands. _Riptide._ Laughing warmly with a blond haired female telepath with frosty blue eyes, her skin flickering to impossible diamond facets. _ Emma Frost._

Talia, and Simon fiercely dependent on each other, healers and telepaths. Talia clinging to Logan's hand during a fierce looking firefight… _They became quite close, she is missing him terribly already. I fear she has adopted Logan as a father figure…so you see we have more than a vested interested in seeing he returns safely to us. _

Tears stung Remy's eyes as he knelt in the cold snow, slowly coming back to himself. They were a family. A family such as he had never had, or known could exist. Not amongst their kind. There were those mutants who paired up, or walked alone like himself. Loners. Wary of humans, and mutants alike. There were a few smaller groups of mutants, who banded together but these were too invested in their own power, and political infighting for Remy's liking.

These people…they were different. Charles was different. _He truly cared for his companions, for Erik, and Raven, and all the others, including Logan, and the human woman Moira. _

_I'm sorry Remy, I didn't mean to overwhelm you…_

_Why are you showing me this? _

_So you know why we want to help Logan. _

_Why don't you just 'talk' to him?_

_I can't unfortunately, Logan has a natural resistance to telepathy under normal circumstances though I can reach him when necessary. At this distance however I daren't attempt it. _

He muses this over for several moments, letting himself regain a measure of composure. _So, what's the plan? _He asks, pushing himself off the ground.

_Look ahead, there. _Charles responds, a touch of nonchalance in his tone. _I believe my companions are struggling to find a discrete entrance into the base, perhaps you could assist? _

Remy laughs softly at the telepath's ironic tone, looking to the clear path defined by Logan's footprints in the snow. Ah…and there they were. Atop the brow of the hill, astonishing to glimpse them in physical reality, and know that Charles, and they were not some figment of his hallucinating mind.

There stood Erik, in his Magneto persona, tall, regal, and domineering. Foreboding on first impression in his brilliant red gear…yet Remy could not shake the twin image of the self same man, close to tears as he held his children in his arms, shaking with fragile joy. He was a powerful leader, and wielder of metal, and utterly terrified father.

Remy shook his head, feeling the warm amusement fade. He knew these people he hadn't yet met so a rare intimacy and insight that anyone ever learnt about another.

There was Azazel, swords already in hand, prepared for battle, yet the twitching of his tail also gave away the worried agitation he was feeling. Riptide appeared outwardly calm, yet his brows were knitted tightly together. Emma was in her diamond form, crouched on one knee, as she fought against the effects of the psychic shield. Alex's shoulders were tense, and the young Sean kept glancing between him, and Erik for silent reassurance. Angel, she was as beautiful as Remy had picked up in Charles's projections, with a haughty calmness in her demeanour as her goassamer wings shimmered in the soft wintery light.

Then they turn and notice him, and Remy swallows back a sharp thrill of fear. Yes, he knows them, these people. They have their faults, their vulnerabilities, but they also have each other, they are strong, courageous, and loyal. _So what do they see when they look upon him?_

He has no time to let his unexpected panic sink in as they all vanish, to reappear in a furl of red smoke around him. Erik steps forwards, extends his hand. His grip is strong, yet encouraging, and Remy finds himself calmed by the deep certainty he sees in the metallic green eyes.

"Hello Remy," The metal kinetic inclines his head, "Charles mentioned you know a way in?"

_Charles was right. _Remy shakes his head, from the slight daze he's in. _That voice was magnetic, and he had been expecting it. _He tilts his head. "I believe our mutual pain-in-the-ass _friend _has cleared the way." Gesturing towards the tracks. Angel laughs, "Direct. I like that." _Oh she was just…_ Remy shakes his head with a slight wince from the telepath's warning tap. "Charles…you can all hear him?" She responds brushing her hair back from her face. "He's explained what we all do?" He nods, and she smiles. "Takes some getting used to doesn't it?" He shrugs. "I've had weirder…trust me. A voice in my head is the least of my worries."

Somewhere ahead of them Erik coughs, stifling a suspicious bout of laughter.

"What?" Remy demands, and Angel reaches back to squeeze his arm. "You're right of course; you haven't met him yet."

Remy stopped, considering her words. She was right. He was listening and _trusting _a guy – a projected voice in his head – someone he didn't know. A telepath. He had never met a single one, and then Charles comes into his head, and announces there are at least three, one who is current walking along in diamond form alongside him. Just what were they capable of? Mind control?

"I wouldn't worry about it." Emma laughs wickedly. He jogs forwards to catch her up, the others having gained a little way ahead. "You'll never know, not really. Besides, of us all, Charles isn't the one I would worry about, he's too idealistic to ever do that." Remy looks at her, and sees the diamond edges are more than just part of her physical make up.

"You?" He questions warily, and the smile fades from her features sending a shiver down his spine. "I will do whatever is necessary. The humans turned upon us in Cuba. I haven't forgotten that. You know what Stryker is capable of. Look what he did to Logan. There are those who will understand, even those who will protect us with their lives. Still, there will always be those who can never accept what we are."

"And just what is that?" Remy asks softly.

"Their extinction. We are the next stage of evolution. Whether by slow progress of time, or by war, mutants will inevitably inherit this world."

* * *

><p>A long tunnel lies ahead of them, vanishing into the rock face. They follow it to the end, and reach a metal door that has been torn from its hinges. Clearly Logan's work, Remy shakes his head ruefully.<p>

As soon as they step over the threshold Erik stumbles, gasping in pain. "Charles…he's gone…" His voice is strained, and Azazel is by his side in an instant, worry shining in his yellow rimmed eyes. Emma steps in front of him defensively.

Remy realises his mind feels strangely light – empty…there's a lack of something…something he hadn't even realized was there…a presence hovering lightly on the edges of his thoughts, not intruding, simply there - now gone. Leaving Remy with a strange feeling of unexpected loneliness.

"He's right…" Alex notes in panic. "What-?"

Remy snaps his head up warily as a rattling vibrating sound begins to rise in ominous pitch.

"I can't…he's not there-" The metal kinetic groans, hands clutching his head. Azazel grips his arm. "Erik…it's just the shield; its stronger here." Dragging him to his feet, and shaking him. "Erik look at me." He demands. There's silence for the space of several moments before the metal manipulator's ragged breathing evens out, and the rattling sound vanishes as he regains control. Riptide hovering over his shoulder. The boys were quiet, Alex's eyes wide as he took in the long narrowed corridors, they followed them till they reached the fork digressing to the control center.

Erik could felt the depth of the structure beneath the surface. It was colossal. "Alex, Sean, Riptide, Emma, find out as much as you can about this place. I want to know what they know of us." Alex looks for a moment as though he is going to protest before he nods, and follows Riptide's lead. Leaving Erik with Angel, Azazel, and Remy.

"He's gone this way." Azazel nods, following Logan's scent trail deeper into the structure, guiding them forwards. Erik felt a growing anxiety gnawing at him the further they progressed. Charles's absence was a surprisingly deep ache in his mind…surprising as the telepath's presence was never so obtrusive, just a warm familiarity that the metal manipulator had grown accustomed to. He felt a deep overwhelming loss growing stronger with every moment that passed, like a widening schism that was becoming more urgent to cross, more urgent to fix…

A wall of solid concrete bars their way.

Azazel tilts his head in consideration, as Remy loses a sharp curse. "Damnit Logan!" Erik reaches out with his senses picking out the ancient pulley system used to shut the entrance. He can't open it, and he's not certain how deep it goes…certainly not enough to risk Azazel potential materializing them into a solid wall…

Remy sighs, drawing a playing card from his fingers. "Step back." Angel blinks a bemused expression shining in her eyes. "I'm not certain now's the time for card games." Remy gives a wry smile. "I disagree." The card begins to glow with a faint purple light as it flies from his fingers, and Erik has a moment's realization what's going to happen as light begins to blaze out and a fierce explosion blasts open the concrete door.

"Wow…" Angel blinks, coughing. "Now that was _clever_, lets explode a wall in the middle of a structure that happens to be holding back a lake…" Remy ignores her, lunging through the newly created entranceway, and racing down the newly revealed tunnel. "Idiot." Angel hisses, following him through.

* * *

><p>Raven scowls through the thick wooden door, her knuckles drip blood from her efforts to smash it open. "Stand back." Hank instructs, rushing forwards, and slamming into the door with a flying leap. There's a creaking groan, as the ancient solid oak frays, before fracturing open with a deafening crash.<p>

The shape shifter slips beyond his massive bulk, Moira carefully following through her gun in hand prepared to deal with any unseen intruders. Talia, and Simon edging slowly behind them.

"He's not breathing – Hank!" Raven panics as she leans over her brother. With a low growl the scientist leans over the young professor's wrought form. He's pale, and utterly still…

More frightening than Charles's piercing mental scream, is the sharp blank silence echoing loudly in their minds.

"Oh God's what's happened?" Raven twists her hands nervously, pacing as Hank begins to work. Moira observes the twins, they are awake, silent, their eyes wide.

_Had they heard Charles's mental scream? _

In a decisive motion, Talia lifts Tabitha in her arms, wincing when a metal toy cuts lightly into her wrist. Tomas's eyes are fixed upon the young healer taking his sister, till he too is lifted. Simon's fingers brush Charles's face, and he's murmuring softly under his breath. Too quiet and mumbled to make out.

Talia sets the twins down against Charles side, and for the first time he stirs. Hank blinks looking at the young healer. "Yes – yes of course…" He encourages.

"What is it?" Moira asks softly, as Raven ceases her pacing to regard them, slow hope creasing her features.

"I believe…the mental connection between Charles and Erik has been cut off somehow…"

Raven shakes her head, "It can't be; its happened before, when Erik's put the helmet on, and-"

Hank cuts her off, "Yes…they have always had a slight bond…but I believe it has deepened between them during recent months. Strengthened not only by Charles's telepathy, but also Erik's ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields. How many times have you seen Erik without Charles recently? They've rarely been even a room's length away from each other, and suddenly Erik is halfway across the continent, putting a great strain on the link between them." He pauses letting his words sink in.

"Charles is suffering the effects of this, either the link has snapped, or something else has come between them…he's in shock, and was in danger of entering a coma, till Talia drew on his additional bond with the twins. _Mothering instinct if you will. _She's reminding him of his responsibilities on an intuitive level. They've stopped him fading further…but only Erik may be able to wake him now…"

Raven slips to her brother's side, clasping his hand. "I'm going to kill Erik when he gets back; then we won't have this problem again." She promises darkly. "Raven I don't see how-" Hank begins before falling silent at the metamorph's sudden sharp glower. "_After_ he's fixed this. There'll be no Erik, no bond, and no problem." Moira grips Hank's arm, shaking her head, drawing him quietly out the room, with Talia and Simon. Quietly Raven begins to cry clutching her brother's hand tighter.

* * *

><p>"Oh no…can you stop it?" Sean asks desperately. Riptide frowns at the control panel as though by doing so he can force it to slow down its inexorable count down. "How long have we got?" Alex asks quietly. The wind controlling mutant shakes his head. "Ten maybe fifteen minutes at most."<p>

Emma runs into the room, and her eyes hold a wild light that scares Alex more than anything. She is always calm, nothing seems to get under her skin. He hasn't got a clue what could do so now…

"We have to get them out…" She states determinedly. "Who?" Sean asks in confusion, but its only a moment as her hands fly over the controls, and moments later they see as the screens flare to life. Revealing a multitude of white clear rooms; each holding several occupants.

What's going on? Who are these people?

The answer comes to Alex even as a pair of familiar eyes looks up ruefully to regard the camera. "You won't get away with this." The man threatens calmly.

"Alex?" Sean asks, as he stumbles, and Riptide spins round, catching him. "What – what is it?" He demands. Then Sean picks up on what Alex has seen. He gasps. "Oh God…is that Darwin?" Alex swallows as a deep anger bursts through him. Erik had been right all along. Humans couldn't be trusted. This was a research facility, their own kind little more than subjects to be experimented on. Considered as less than human, with rights equal there to. Somehow impossibly Darwin had survived Shaw's attempt at killing him. He had adapted, and then…been brought here. No doubt tortured in every conceivable way to find out what made him tick.

* * *

><p>They emerge in a wide cavernous complex. They are beneath the dam now Erik realises, looking around quietly. The shear skill that had gone into building such a structure, he could admire in any other circumstance.<p>

A low pained growl from Azazel draws his attention to the midst of the room, which pulses with a faint glow. "That must be generating the psychic shield…" The red mutant announces faintly.

Erik extends his hand, unleashing his power with venomous righteousness. The machine collapses with a tearing shriek, as the metal folds in on itself, resulting in a dazzling display of sparks. Remy whistles in appreciation. "That's impressive." Angel snorts, "You're easily pleased aren't you? That's nothing, you should have seen the submarine."

_Submarine…surely not? _Remy frowns, she was pulling his leg...wasn't she?

Azazel blinks, shaking his head as though to clear it, and then Emma's voice enters their minds. Different to Charles, like rainbow colours – hers is blue, and cold, clinical, sharp yet…not cuttingly so, though Remy senses it could be if she so chose. He has no doubt she would make a dangerous enemy.

_Brilliant. That's much better thank you. _She congratulates, and updates them on their progress.

Erik stills as the countdown is revealed. _Go. _He commands fiercely, but she mentally shakes her head. _You were right Erik…they have been experimenting on us…_

A row of white rooms fills their minds, and a face that's familiar to some of them…

Angel gasps in guilt stricken horror, anger sparking in her eyes. "Darwin…"

Remy shakes his head feeling sharply nauseous. It's the island all over again. Stryker's work. The man was a plague on mutant kind. "You go – help get them out. I'll find Logan." He decides, seeing Erik's indecision.

"How?" Azazel asks as he gains his feet. Remy grins. "I have my ways." He tips his head, before dashing away. "Nice knowing you!" He calls back over his shoulder. Angel shakes her head. "Idiot."

Then they are rematerializing in the control room, and Erik's issuing orders, the next few minutes passing by in a fierce blur of motion. They are racing against the clock to save their people.

* * *

><p>Logan has his hands round a man's neck when Remy finds him. Stryker? He wonders. He can't quite make out the figure's face from here.<p>

He jumps back warily as the feral looking man lands in front of him. In a strange way he's reminded of Logan, though there's a darker violence radiating from this mutant. As though he has let his beastly instincts take control. A wicked light fills the yellow rimmed eyes, and long bone claws unfurl from his hands.

Remy attempts to dodge but the beast-man is swift, and he can't avoid his lunging attack – he's too quick – and long claws press against his throat as he's dragged to his feet. "I advise you to let him go." Remy's attacker advises, drawing Logan's attention.

Surprised anger fills the Wolverine's features, he releases Stryker, letting him fall to the ground like a rag doll. Alive or not, Remy can't tell. "Victor!" Logan responds in a low growl.

"Hello again brother." The beast man greets in mocking challenge.

_Brother? There was no way…no family resemblance that Remy could see…well…not counting the beast like characteristics, the…claws…the…near identical body stances…_

"Let him go Victor." Logan demands fiercely. "He's my insurance brother, follow me and he's dead…don't and I _might_ let him go."

"Can't say I care much for those odds." Remy rumbles, letting the card he's holding fall to the floor. Victor catches the glint of light, and releases him, leaping away leaving Remy coughing in the lingering dust from the explosion. A moment later, and Logan is kneeling over him. "You all right bud?" He grins through his watering eyes. "Not getting sentimental on me are you? Go – I'll be fine."

Logan sniffs the air, a snarl tearing from his lips, and Remy sees that Stryker is also gone, a cloud of dust swirling in their wake. The corridor Victor's gone down has collapsed. "We have to get out of here." Remy realises, hating to have to draw the warrior away from his chase again. "You'll get your chance Logan…just not today." He notes softly, drawing a breath only when the wild light fades from the warrior's eyes. "You know…you sound like a certain interfering someone I know…"

He grabs Remy's arm, steadying him as the floor begins to rumble, and ominous cracks appear in the ceiling. "You know…being under a dam in these circumstances…is not a good idea…" Remy notes wryly. Logan glances at him. "Come on."

He draws to a stop when a familiar red figure appears in front of them and holds out his hand. "Azazel." Remy grins. "I've never thought I be so glad to see anyone in my life!" Logan blinks suspiciously. "How do you know him?" A mocking smile flickers in the red mutant's eyes. "Did you think you're absence would go unnoticed?"

Logan grumbles softly under his breath. Remy only catches half the words, too alarmed by the water beginning to filter in around them. There's an anxious moment as all Remy can do is watch the chunk of concrete falling towards him…then…it vanishes and he's back on solid ground. Sinking to his knees in relief.

* * *

><p>The break out goes suspiciously smoothly. Erik can't help but wonder at the lack of resistance, even with the dam about to implode, surely Stryker with all his knowledge would have planned for this eventuality. He wouldn't just leave all his research, his test subjects unguarded…<p>

A military man such as Stryker wouldn't have left it to chance.

Perhaps he had planned on Logan coming alone, or on Charles being incapacitated, on Erik being overcome with grief, or them being so distracted so as not to notice the dam was set to explode…Still it was just too easy...

Darwin's retrieval is a momentous moment. Angel has tears in her eyes as she embraces him warmly, along with Alex and Sean. "Man, you're looking good." Darwin notes to Alex softly. Brushing the tears from his face. Erik looks away, giving them a moment of privacy as they arrive on solid ground. Azazel vanishes, heading back for Logan and Remy. "I thought I'd killed you…" Alex sobs, as Darwin holds him, murmuring softly.

Azazel reappears dripping wet, with Logan, and Remy beside him. In the distance they watch as the dam finally collapses, and releases its burden. The torrent of water pours down the valley in a humbling demonstration of nature's power, scouring a clear path through all in its path, the forest falls beneath it, as soil, stones, and debris is churned up, leaving a dark path of erosion.

Remy whistles softly. "That's some show huh?"

There are 14 people including Darwin of varying ages they have managed to rescue. Of these 7 take off, vanishing into the undergrowth, too hurt and wary to trust anyone so soon. Erik lets them go, perhaps in time they will meet again.

The remaining comprise a young girl, no more than 3 years old with hair as white as snow. She's shaking with fear when Erik comes across her. He kneels, speaking softly, and she throws herself into his arms, refusing to let go. So he carries her. _Her name is Ororo. _Emma notes softly. Ororo was currently clutching the metal rose in her hands, that Erik had swiftly given her, small arms wrapped around his neck. In so many ways she reminded him of Charles, her eyes were painfully blue, and there was still the aching absence of the telepath in his mind. The psychic shield had been destroyed, and they were back on the surface now, why hadn't the link between them been restored? _What was Charles doing?_

In Riptide's arms is a boy younger than Sean, unconscious. _Jason…his mind is…confused…_ Emma informs softly. There is Kitty, a young girl who can walk through walls, of similar age to Rogue who won't let anyone touch her.

Three of the elder mutants decide to remain with them known as Atlas, Sprite, and Taffy. Atlas is built like a Grecian warrior, with muscles built upon muscles. His skin is impenetrable, and he moves with a surprising speed, and grace for his bulk. Sprite has the ability to teleport small distances, and to conceal herself, becoming invisible. Taffy has a disconcerting aged knowledge in her eyes, despite her youthful features, and pronounces herself a foreteller, and empath. Erik isn't certain what to make of her, a few weeks ago he would have scoffed at the very idea of such a thing having any semblance in reality…but…there had been Charles's vision of their children…

He absorbs Emma's summary quietly before looking to Azazel in silent question. The red mutant nods. _Stand in a circle. _Emma instructs. Erik looks up in surprise as Logan steps back. "There's a few things I got to do first." He mutters. "Don't worry I suspect you ain't seen the last of me." He ducks out, and Remy grins, waving his hand to them all. He takes Angel's hand with a charming flourish. "Fair lady, may we meet again." She snorts, and he laughs taking off after the loping warrior. "Hey Logan – wait up! _Someone's got to watch your back._" There's a low growl of response, followed by Remy's laughter, and a purple flash of light.

Erik shakes his head as he looks after them. He had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Remy at least turned up at the mansion…Turning inwards as the world begins to fade his worry returns full force. Why couldn't he reach Charles through their link...?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review... Remy was just too fun to write in the end, so I think he'll be back at some stage...<strong>


	10. Part 45

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Associates.**

**I said this would be the last chaper, but depending on popularity I have some ideas for a series of snapshots regarding the twins growing up...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 45 - Reprisals<strong>

The mansion's familiar solid stone foundations are cast in shadow when they rematerialise. Its imposing stature seems to loom over them, dark, and foreboding.

There's an achingly strong absence; a lack of a familiar welcoming warmth that Erik has come to take for granted over the last few months

…_Charles… _

His mind searches, seeks the point of familiar light…only to flail and meet nothing. He stumbles and a shimmering diamond hand grips his arm, stopping him falling.

Its Emma, her expression is grim, _and why is she still in her defensive form? _

"Erik, give Ororo to me." She states gently as though speaking to a child. Blankly he looks down, white hair framing a small face buried against his shoulder. She whimpers quietly. "Erik-wait!" The diamond telepath calls after him as he turns, and races into the building, the infant weather witch clutched protectively in his arms.

…_Charles…_

His mind is racing, is tearing through every possible reason that the telepath is not responding…he can't be dead…Erik would know…_he would know…_

An attack – had Stryker launched a counter offensive even as Erik had been at Alkali Lake? _What had he been thinking? He had left Charles alone…again! Never – never again!_

…_Charles_…_why couldn't he sense him? He should be able to sense him…_

"Erik wait!" Emma calls, but he's too caught up in his own panic to listen.

He tears through the mansion, barely noticing as he flies up the stairs, and races into their room. Doing a slight double take at the bedroom door – it's hanging wide open. The solid oak has a Hank shaped hole in it…

There's a familiar blue redhead knelt over the bed, who rises with a sharp hiss of outrage.

"Erik…this is your fault!"

_No…he couldn't be…_

But there is no hiding from the recriminating anger in Raven's eyes.

She stops, as the colour drains from the metal kinetic's face with startling rapidity. He stumbles, and there's a sharp shriek of surprise from the white haired bundle clutched tightly against his chest. _It's a child…what…is Erik doing with a child in his arms...  
><em>

Moira kneels before him, speaking softly, as his green gaze fixes upon her blankly. "He needs you Erik, don't pass out on us."

"Alive…he's still…"

His voice is a hoarse whisper of disbelief, so quiet she has to lean forwards to make out the heavily accented words. She nods slowly, and carefully lifts the white haired child from him.

Swallowing he rises to his feet, _alive…still… _he's so pale, and small against the large bed, Tabitha, and Tomas resting beside him…so peaceful he could be merely sleeping…

He kneels beside them, taking the telepath's hand, brushing his fingers through the dark hair. "Charles…" He whispers in a pained voice. "Come back…"

Raven's figure blurs his vision, pushing him back – she stopped by Hank. "No, Raven. _He needs him. Erik may be the only one who can bring him back."_

Hank's words permeate through Erik's fear. "What happened?" The blue scientist frowns. "He's in a light coma, I believe your bond was…strained…"

Erik nods, "Yes…there was a shield…I could hear him right up to the base – why _can't I hear him now?" _He asks desperately. _Why can't I hear him?_

"Erik!" The metal kinetic blinks at the sound of Raven's voice, and he releases Hank with a start. He has no memory of getting to his feet, or wrapping his hands round the scientist's throat, or…shaking him… He releases him, shaking his head. "I'm sorry – I- don't – _what's happening?" _

"This shield must have blocked your bond – knocking Charles back into his own head..." Hank stops, regarding Erik quietly. "You heard him…in Alaska?" There's a quiet note of awe in the scientist's voice. "He was there…" Erik tries to formulate what happened as accurately as possible. "The shield didn't seem to affect him…he was angry, angry that I left him…babysitting…_I shouldn't have left him…" _

"Erik – _Erik_!" Raven's slap brings him out of it this time, er yellow eyes regard him worriedly.

"Yes…I…see…" Hank shakes his head, and Erik's blurred vision focuses on Emma, who is now standing beside the blue furred mutant. _When did she come in the room? _"I knew he was powerful…but even with the bond…I thought a background impression would remain – but for him to be _talking _to you at that distance…"

"He wouldn't shut up." She notes wryly. "The shield didn't seem to affect him, not until we entered the base, then the connection was just…gone. Erik had it worst."

Hank's mind is racing, as he computes the implications. "He's in shock from the severance…severe shock – amplified by the suddenness of it, and the recoil from the distance…I had fail-safes built into Cerebro for this…"

"He's not in Cerebro; so what does that mean?" Raven demands. "Why isn't Erik in a coma? Why is he still_ breathing_?"

"Erik's not a telepath – so his mind isn't affected the same way. The only way I can think to draw Charles out of this is to reestablish the link with Erik, but I don't know if it will work, not given the severity of this. For the time being he's buffered by his link to the twins. It depends how severe the damage to the bond is, whether its still there and strained, or whether it's been broken, Erik says he can't _hear _him at all now, and there's no telling what damage it will do to Erik…"

"Tell me what to do." The metal kinetic states in calm determination.

"There's a chance that Charles may come out of this on his own…given a few weeks-"

Erik shakes his head. "Unacceptable, I've driven him to this – I need to fix it. I feel half of me is gone – torn away…I will not lose him again."

"Erik – there's a risk you could-"

"Besides Charles what longterm effect is this having on my children?"

For that Hank has no answer. "Tell me what to do." Erik commands, subdued Hank directs him to lay down on the bed.

"Wait – can't you help-" Raven falters turning to Emma, the diamond telepath is surprisingly quiet. "I wouldn't hesitate Raven…but…from what I understand from Hank, the only thing keeping your brother stable is his maternal bond to the twins. His mind is likely to be in a primal state – and would see me or anyone else - even Talia or Simon as an intrusion; an enemy to deflect, draining him of energy he does not have. The best chance of success for Erik to do this alone - that's if Charles recognises him…"

"And if he doesn't?"

Emma's gaze falls to the metal kinetic, absorbed in Hank's instructions. "Your brother is powerful Raven…perhaps the most powerful telepath in the world. Imagine being hit with the full weight of the submarine Erik lifted in Cuba…if Charles choses to attack, Erik will be destroyed…"

"He won't do that…he knows Erik…" Raven swallows, suddenly unable to look away. Emma grips her hand. "A new mother's instinct to protect her children can override everything else. Erik knows this – he knows what he's risking."

"I understand that you have your own method of communication – use it, reach them…keep your thoughts calm, or he may perceive you as a danger…" Hank continues, and Erik quietly follows his instructions, wrapping his arms around Charles, their children lay quietly between them. His family…

He smiles sadly, softly, sending a pulse of energy outwards, and watches as his daughter's eyes open. Resting searching upon him, so blue…so like Charles's…There's a faint, barely formed impulse in response… _Hello meine liebchen… _He projects soothingly, watching as her small fingers reach out, wrap around his finger. _So small, they were still so small…_

Calming his mind, he lets his awareness expand, holding on to that tiny grip on his finger…

He's drawn into blackness with frightening speed, falling into a never ending crevasse as fierce growling rage surrounds him. Dark and venomous. There's nothing to hold onto, nothing to catch himself.

_Charles…Charles!_

Yet…he can fly can't he?

He fights the sharp pull of gravity, and finds himself suddenly impacting a solid surface with painful speed. He lies there dazed for several moments. The ground is the wrong way up…

Righting itself as he comes to this realization, he falls again onto the new level surface, catching himself on one knee. His ribs ache with painful intensity, and blood drips down his face…

Is it real? What are the effects of being wounded in this astral world?

_Charles!_

Here in this surreal darkness, with nothing else in sight he has never felt so alone. _Charles where are you? Come back…_

He looks down, feeling a sharp tug on his hand, and has the impression of brilliant green eyes – a mirror of his own…

_Tomas? _

He wonders…

There's a threatening roar, distinct and loud as the ground ripples beneath their feet. He kneels instinctively embracing his son's presence as the beast leaps forwards out of the blankness.

The creature flies over them, landing with a heavy thud behind them. Swiftly Erik twists round, his breath catching in his throat. It's a white tiger, with menacing blue eyes, striding purposely forwards. Desperately he searches for anything – any element of metal he can find for defense. But of course there's nothing…

There's a low warning hiss, and then it leaps…

_Wait! Charles where are you?_

The creature's claws rake Erik's shoulder, and pain explodes within him as he's shoved to the ground.

_Go away…go away…go away…_

A warning.

Erik doesn't know how, but he feels his gift…feels his connection to it just as strongly on this mental plane…can he use it?

He's going to have to – the tiger is more interested in the smaller prey, pouncing before Erik can react. In horror Erik stretches out his palm, and feels something...a current of energy…come to his call…

The tiger twists in mid leap, and lands with a pained agonizing yowl.

Erik runs to Tomas…he's fine…there's not a mark on him…

The tiger's eyes open regarding Erik warily as he steps in front of the child. It regains its feet, wicked claws extending from its front paws, as it leaps forwards again - and this time Erik's attack doesn't deflect it entirely.

Erik cries out, observing red blood seep from 3 long gashes against his chest - _That hurt..._

The creature is in front of him now – he's on his knees, and its breath is warm against his jugular… _is it smelling him…?_

Blue eyes…_impossibly blue eyes…_

It's not attacking the child…but defending it…

"_Charles…" _He exhales reaching to ensnare the soft white fur in his fingers, the tiger growls softly, but he understands now. He sits up, and enfolds the creature in his arms enduring the sharp bite of claws as they dig into his chest.

_Go away – away – away – _

_Never Charles…_

He vows, and projects his own brightest memory. One that has even replaced lighting the menorah with his mother. This one is fresh, barely days old, of Charles exhausted but utterly beautiful, his eyes barely open, but projecting a perfect joy, cradling Tomas and Tabitha in his arms as Erik holds him close.

There's a startled disarmed gasp, and suddenly the tiger is gone, and Charles is sat beside him, blue eyes wide.

_What…? _The telepath shakes his head, in confusion, around Erik the black world shimmers into a familiar kaleidoscope of colour. He envelopes the younger man in his arms, kissing him fiercely. _Erik what… _Charles gasps, as the brilliant sensation flares between them, a ribbon of purple light coiled between them.

_The bond. _

Erik realises heady with the sensation of Charles beside him, around him. Still, its not…complete…its strong, but damageable…as Stryker's work has shown…perhaps there was a way to strengthen it…

_What are you doing? _

Charles manages, and he smiles softly, holding him closer. _I love you so much…I thought…you had been taken from me…_

The younger man's eyes widen, and he reaches up to cup Erik's face, _I…was…lost somewhere…but you were calling me…_

Erik kisses him fiercely, and there are no barriers between them, none.

_Rest meine liebe, I will be here when you waken…_

"Thank goodness…" Erik opens his eyes to see Hank leaning over him quite close – too close. He leaps back with a startled yelp. The young scientist stills, shocked at his motion. Soft laughter reveals Moira. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She greets, smirking at his scowl. _Why didn't he kill her when he had the chance? _

"Because you love me too." She calls distantly. He doesn't have the energy to respond, submitting to Hank's examination. "Pulse…normal – for you…yes…" He slipping away again, when he stops himself, observing the scientist's worry. "Did something happen?" Hank sighs softly. "Erik…you died…twice…I couldn't wake you, and you were screaming…both of you…"

The metal kinetic shakes his head from the fuzziness, "Charles?"

"Resting – you brought him back Erik." He acknowledges softly, and Erik strokes his fingers through the younger man's hair absently. "Get some rest Erik – you could both use it." Hank murmurs watching as the metal kinetic's eyes begin to close, and he curls into the young professor drawing him closer.

* * *

><p>"Erik…" His voice is hoarse, barely more than a broken whisper, as he surges to his feet in alarm. He stumbles, tripping in the tangle of bed sheets he's enveloped in – and is caught, steadied, and lifted back onto the cushioned surface.<p>

A glass is pressed silently against his lips, and he struggles to evade his captor, only to be held down.

_Its alright Charles…drink…it will help with the pain… _

He knows that voice… "Erik-" Finally placing the blurred figure crouched beside him. "Hush – _drink…" _

He swallows a brief gulp, trying not to gag at the bitter taste. Gentle fingers brush his throat easing the vile liquid down. "Don't try to talk…_either_ way…you need to rest leibe."

Charles shakes his head, his blue eyes wide, and filled with too much pain.

"I thought I lost you…"

Carefully Erik sets the empty glass down, and enfolds him. His presence is a grounding steadying warmth. "Never Charles…_the shield was amplified inside the base…it blocked the bond between us…" _

A tentative brush against his mind, light wary, and Erik grasps it as gently as he knows how, feeling something stir against the anchor point in his mind. _What – oh… _Charles breaks off in wonder noting the silver threads woven into the shimmering purple bond glistening like metal…

There's a smug satisfaction radiating from the metal kinetic, and he draws out of the mental plane to look into Erik's eyes. "You…how did you do that?"

"I can't risk you being hurt again Charles." Erik explains softly, "I can't risk losing you again…so…I strengthened the bond…"

"But how…I don't understand?" The younger man queries faintly.

"You have your tricks…I have mine…" The metal kinetic teases, in an echo of their first meeting. Charles smiles tiredly. "Show me." Instead Erik kisses him, slowly and achingly, pressing him down against the covers. "Perhaps, but for now you need to rest."

"Your voice…is a weapon in itself." Raven notes from beside the door, watching as her brother's eyes fall closed. She's holding Tomas in her arms, and appears much calmer than she had towards him.

"He could have killed you – or driven you insane."

Erik shrugs, and takes his son from her arms. She regards him quietly. "Tabitha is with Alex, or Sean…its getting quite heated down there." A smirk lines her lips. "I think you're going to have quite the job chasing off potential suitors…she's what, a month old?"

Erik frowns, and she grins. "By the way you owe me. _Why didn't you tell me about Darwin?" _She demands, and the metal kinetic gapes at her. _Perhaps because he had other things on his mind? _

"No excuse." She declares. "You owe me metal man – big time."

"For what?" He demands, certain he would recall any such thing. She taps a finger to her mouth. "For going off, half-cocked _again, _and leaving me to rescue my idiot comatose brother…I think that about covers it."

"As I am aware it was Hank-"

"Semantics." She waves her hand in the air, turning to leave before looking over her shoulder at him. "Hurt him again like that and I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Along with everything that's happened, amongst them Darwin's miraculous return, Raven has the insane plan to throw a party. Erik's certain it's a disastrous idea. Charles on the other hand thinks its brilliant, and the perfect way to welcome the newcomers to the mansion.<p>

They now have nine students if they continue Charles's original plan to set up a school.

Ororo, the youngest of them all, her gift has manifested earlier than most. She constantly walks round with the rose Erik gave her, and eventually he adapts it into a necklace which she refuses then to take off. Her favourite though is Darwin, who treats her like a younger sister. They learn from the others that she's from Kenya, was sold into Stryker's hands once her gift became known. Stryker took pleasure in informing them of that. With Charles's gifts and Darwin's willingness she becomes his legal ward.

Kitty is warm, and curious, despite her captivity, her spirit remains unbroken, and there's a cheerful innocence in her demeanor. Marie on the other hand is more reserved, quiet preferring solitude, and stricken with a deep guilt over the consequences of her ability. She's wary of them all, and there's a world weariness in her eyes that's at odds with her youth.

Jason is strained…that's the best way that Erik can put it from his own observations. From Charles and Emma he knows that the boy's mind is a hive of confusion, and torment from his unknown parents, and he's close to breaking point with his ability to project torturous illusions. It's no wonder he's frightened and suspicious of them all, and he barely speaks a word.

There's Sean of course, Raven, Angel, and Alex whose grasp on their abilities is now stronger after the benefit of Charles's instruction over the last few months. Still they have several months of school studies to catch up on. In addition to Simon and Talia, whose grasp of English is becoming more understandable after Charles's efforts, but they are several years behind in their general education.

Emma takes over the paper work, helping Charles design a curriculum. Charles is of course voted in unanimously as the institutes head teacher, and English lecturer. Erik volunteers to continue his role of fitness training, by taking on the physical education classes, much to the student's disappointment…

Atlas agrees to help out with martial arts classes along with Azazel. The warrior has an easy going personality, and is gentle with the smallest of them.

The sciences are split between Hank, taking Chemistry, Erik teaching Physics, and Charles Biology.

Alongside Maths, Erik is also volunteered to take on German _you'll be perfect Erik, please…who better than a native speaker? Do you want a substitute teacher leaning Tabitha and Tomas? _The other languages being taught including French by Emma, and Spanish by Janos.

Emma also chooses to take on history (her own version Erik suspects), and sub English.

Azazel announced he would be taking on Geography, Erik could just imagine the fieldtrips being planned. _Today we are learning about volcanoes…and bamf – here we are in Hawaii…_

Charles picking up on his thoughts had been hesitant, determining there should be at least two teachers accompanying any field trips. Reluctantly acknowledging this the red mutant accepted Sprite as his assistant in this area. Whilst she couldn't transport as far as Azazel her ability, alongside her gift to make herself and others invisible was a precious safety element…

Alongside Spanish Janos also volunteered to assist Emma with history, and surprisingly home economics; a wise choice given his awe inspiring cake making skills.

The empathic Taffy offered to teach Art (_her tastes however varied greatly from Erik's – who thought that half a preserved cow was beautiful?_ _Art was drawing, and painting..._), and Music. Privately Erik thought Charles should take this as well, but knew he wouldn't have the time, besides…there was something…deeply personal when Charles played. Something that Erik didn't want to share with those he didn't need to.

Music theory, and the technicalities of playing an instrument could be taught. The level that Charles played at…the way he became absorbed in the notes, his fingers flying over the ivory keys, with devastating harmony…

Like now…

He's barely aware of what he's doing, his eyes are open, but there's a distance to them that Erik has come to recognize. He's far away, perhaps several minds away…as he goes through the motions of Beethovan's Moonlight Sonata, over and over…

Agitation is visible in every line of his motions…

Its late, well past midnight, and Erik is certain he went to be bed scarcely an hour before, only for him to wake and find Charles missing…

He's hurting. Erik can feel it through the strands of their bond, as he leans contemplatively against the doorway. There's something on the telepath's mind…something he's not sharing…

No more. He's been patient enough.

Charles is lost, deeply absorbed in the notes, and lets them carry him away…its peaceful here…

It starts as a distant awareness, low, growing slowly in intensity till it becomes impossible to ignore. A grounding hum of awareness that envelopes him, drawing him back and down.

Down…

He blinks, realizing its dark – late – his hands are frozen on the white keys, and there's a familiar warmth at his back. He's in the music room… Strong fingers are kneading his aching shoulders, pressing deeply – firmly against his knotted muscles.

"_What is troubling you liebe?" _

"_I don't-" _He begins, faltering when Erik's hand comes to rest against his neck, a warm grounding presence. "What concerns you?" _You are not getting away from this till you tell me. _

He exhales slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, and rubbing his aching temples. His hand is caught and enfolded in Erik's as he steps forwards, and crouches beside him intently. "Charles."

"I was a fool Erik…" He responds, seeing the surprise flicker in the magnetic eyes. "Stryker had his base running for over a year – before Moira recruited us…how much more have they been hiding? How many more _bases_ do they have?"

Erik's fingers reach out, and brush the stray lock of hair from his eyes, he looks away a moment, before cupping Charles chin firmly. "Stryker is a law unto himself…there are no others that the government is aware of. You know this."

His gaze narrows, and he rises to his feet, pulling Charles up with him. "Do not blame yourself for that man's actions, or for failing to stop him. You are not omniscient _yet_."

Charles laughs softly, at Erik's sarcastic tone, then punches him in the arm. A mock growl lights the metal kinetic's eyes, and the younger man eyes widen. He takes a step back, only to be set upon, and lifted from his feet. "Put me down – Erik!"

He demands. _Shh…you don't want to wake the household… _The metal kinetic responds smugly, as the younger man falls quiet, before he stiffens in annoyance.

"Everyone is up – doesn't anyone keep normal hours in this house?" _The teenagers should be in bed! _

"We are not normal dear, learn to accept it." Erik smirks pausing by the door to the library where hushed, and slightly drunken voices can be heard.

It creaks open to reveal Raven, completely naked, and in her blue form, Hank sat across from her, Alex is splayed out across the floor, Sean next to him, and Angel is leant against the couch.

They look up, guilt filtering across their features as they observe Erik with Charles in the doorway. Erik doesn't even have to do anything, the look on the younger man's face is enough to send them all scampering. _"Sorry, didn't realise the time…we'll tidy this up…" _

"After everything…they still find time to be children…" Charles murmurs softly, as Erik sets him down against the bed, sensing his bemusement. "We are more resilient than humans."

Blue eyes swing up to glower at him, cutting off his teasing argument. "Don't go on about Moira – I've told you, she's an exception to the rule, and I have no doubt that Hank's going to discover she's some secret hidden mutant gene at some point…"

Charles does laugh at this, knocking the metal kinetic down. His mind scans the twins, they're deeply asleep. The rest of the household similarly engaged. "All well?" Erik asks softly, knowing exactly what he's doing. As he nods, a smirk of satisfaction crosses the metal kinetic's face. "Good, I have you all to myself…"

* * *

><p>But its only a day or so later when Erik stops in the midst of his training session with Kitty and Marie. Sensing something is deeply wrong. He quietly excuses himself, and leaves them trying out the new moves he's taught them. Kitty despite her seeming advantage is slow to adapt to attacking her opponent, Marie quite the opposite, her gaze takes everything in, and she's quick to learn.<p>

Charles is in his study, and outside of it Erik hesitates. Perhaps the telepath just wanted some time alone…they had all been rushed off their feet recently, and in spite of Erik's caution the younger man was likely to push himself till he collapsed. Still…the sensation of being cut off from Charles, was making his skin crawl…even though it was just a shield, he never shut him out, not like this…

Something must have happened.

Beyond the door he senses something familiar. His gun. Loaded. In Charles's hands…what is he doing?

He snaps the handle open, and sweeps in the room – despite his loud entrance the younger man does not look up. There's a glazed blankness in his eyes, and his fingers are on the trigger of the weapon, that's carelessly being spun in his fingers.

_What was he doing? _

"Charles…" He coaxes gently, looking the telepath in the eye – still nothing…

Cautiously he tugs the gun – stopping when the younger man's lax grip tightens on the metal – his fingers closing on the trigger –

There's a heart stopping moment when Erik doesn't know if he's moved in time…then he's there – the bullet clattering harmlessly to the ground, and wrenches the weapon physically from the telepath.

Charles growls, and his fist catches Erik hard across the jaw with surprising strength. They land heavily on the floor, and the younger man reaches for the gun again – seeing his target Erik sends it out of his reach.

"Charles – Charles – Stop!" He demands fiercely, pinning him down, and framing his face. The younger man struggles fiercely, but the metal kinetic refuses to budge.

"What is going on?" He demands. "Show me – let me in-" He demands, resting his forehead against Charles. _Let me in! _

The barrier between their minds shifts, and he pushes forwards.

There's utter chaos…a poisonous confusion…

"My fault…everything is my fault…" Charles murmurs, and in calm fury Erik open's his eyes. "Charles…" He begins, breaking off when the younger man sobs, tears streaking down his face. Was this what Hank had warned him of? He had mentioned the possibility of Charles suffering some form of depression after the twins birth…but that had been over two months ago why would it suddenly come upon him now? And why would he have the overwhelming urge to kill himself…?

"I don't know…" Charles responds, "I don't know…_I have everything I could ever want or need – you…Tabitha, and Tomas…"_

It doesn't make sense…Erik muses regarding him in deep concern, when he feels the mental wall between them close once more…

"He's dangerous. Kill him." Charles murmurs softly, reaching for the gun again. Erik grabs his wrist, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Charles – look at me." He reaches out, using his own ability to influence electromagnetic fields to hamper the telepath's shield. "Kill who?" _Kill who Charles? _

The younger man flinches away, but Erik bears down on him, using his own concern to press his advantage through their anchoring link. _Who Charles show me. What is going on? _

_I don't know. _The younger man groans, twisting free. _Let go of me…dangerous he's…_

He shakes his head, stumbling even as Erik catches him again, and pins him in his arms, drawing his wrists up and pinning them against his chest. He's deeply aware now that there is some outside force influencing the telepath. _Who is doing this Charles? _

Charles struggles, silent tears tracking down his face, as Erik holds him. A murderous fury is building in the metal kinetic. Someone has done this - has driven Charles to suicidal despair…

* * *

><p>Logan comes tearing back into the mansion, Remy not far behind him, and heads straight for Jason. Beast drags him away from the invalid child, anger igniting in his own chest. "Logan - stop, what's gotten into you?"<p>

"That is Stryker's son – and his 'gift' enables him to produce a toxin that is secreted into the air, lowering people's inhibitions, having a cumulative effect over time….he's also got a powerful ability to project illusions and manipulate people…"

"Ok…" Darwin notes softly, "But none of this explains why you've just attempted to kill him…"

Logan snarls, but Remy places a hand on his shoulder. "Jason is working for Stryker. He knew Charles was close to giving birth and especially vulnerable…he planned for Jason to 'escape' with you. With him being so 'damaged' of course Charles would try and help him…whilst Jason was slowly weakening his defences…"

Darwin gasps as he realises. He turns to the glowering youth. "You're the reason the professor is so depressed…so angry…" Jason smirks nastily. "You're right to fear me…I will destroy you…"

Remy gasps, slipping to his knees as haunting images assault his mind. Darwin winces, before catching himself, adapting to the mental assault on his mind, and then Logan has Jason by the throat. A single word issuing from his mouth. "Stop."

A girl that Remy vaguely recalls from Alkali lake runs forwards. "Marie – what are you doing?" Darwin asks, even as she takes off her glove, and rests it on Jason's arm. "Emma called me - he's hurting the professor…" She yells, and gasps as the boy's power begins to fill her. "What?" Logan begins, feeling strangely lightheaded, he releases the boy, and Marie looks up at him, before her eyes loll back in her head, and Jason's growl of fury is silenced.

Carefully Darwin lifts her in his arms, surprised when Logan steps forwards. "What did she just do?" He asks suspiciously. "Marie, her gift is to absorb another mutant's power, temporarily…if she lets go soon enough. _Darling what have you done?" _He sighs softly, regarding Jason's still form.

* * *

><p>"I will destroy you." Charles whispers in a voice that is not his own. In a tone that sets Erik's heart on edge, when the doors burst open, and Emma races in. "Jason stop." She commands urgently, setting her palms on the edge of the younger man's face as Erik holds him. Jason? Charles had had a session scheduled with the child today...<p>

He shakes his head as he's drawn back into Charles's thoughts, into a strange double image...he's with Jason, talking softly...

_Just a child…just a child…he's just a child...harmless...  
><em>

Powerful insidious whispers, echoing in his mind – in Charles's mind…a triple confusing echo. There's a voice amidst the voices that Erik recognises, playing it back. He separates it from the others. "Well done my son." A face…familiar… _Stryker was Jason's father…_

It had been too easy at Alkali Lake. _Too easy. _How many weeks had Stryker's spawn had to plant insipid lies and suggestions to Charles, when the telepath was vulnerable..?

As he opens his eyes Erik observes a cool fury in Emma's gaze. "He wouldn't stop…"

Charles gasps, struggling free. "No Marie – stop" He cries out, before stilling in Erik's arms. "There's still time…help him…" He asks of her. Emma sighs. "Charles…he had you point a gun at yourself and pull the trigger. If Erik weren't so possessive of you…you wouldn't be standing here now."

"He's just a child."

"No…he was, he gave in, became his father's weapon…this way is the best for him…his legacy will live on in Marie, and he will gain a measure of peace."

"I can't believe you agree with her!" Charles turns, and pulls away from Erik suddenly. Fury shines in his blue eyes. "Mutant and proud – what happened to that?"

Pain flickers in the metal kinetic's gaze, but he holds his gaze firmly. "You cannot save everyone Charles, would you risk the children? _ He could just as easily have had you kill me, or Tomas, or even Tabitha…" _Charles stops at this, dark horror in his eyes.

"I do not like it – but Emma's right, in this case its necessary, you have had weeks with him, and all this time…he's been weakening you – your defenses…"

"Stop…stop it…" Charles whispers, backing away from them both.

"Charles – finally we meet!" Remy exclaims, catching sight of the younger man through the open study door. He darts through, ignoring the tension in the room, Erik's sour look, and Emma's sharp frantic motion to stop.

He enfolds the professor in his arms. "We thought we were too late – heard from Victor who switched sides _again _when we caught up to him. Stryker however we've not a hair seen of him…He's vanished…"

Remy, still oblivious keeps talking, babbling on. "Stryker…he's really something isn't he? Can you believe he made his own son into a weapon, and instilled him with all his own hatred – poor kid. At least now he'll be in peace."

"How can you say that?" Charles demands faintly, and Remy laughs, clapping the telepath on the shoulder. "Let's just say if it was a choice between Stryker's spawn, and yourself, well…the kid deliberately killed his own mother…"

Erik stiffens at this, and Charles looks up at the metal kinetic sharply. Erik would have given the world to save his mother…"You know I've never seen Logan move so fast…once he realised..." Remy continued to babble, as Charles closed his eyes. "Do you know your phone lines aren't working? We tried calling - well I tried the civilised method of calling-" 

Quietly Emma drew the young energy wielder out of the room, leaving the pair alone.

"I don't agree with this." Charles states firmly into the loud silence. "No, I don't suppose you can." Erik responds darkly. "I almost lost you Charles…if I had been a second later…" He shakes his head, turning to the window. He's shaking, with rage, adrenaline, and fear…fear that he has lost Charles already…because of their irreconcilable convictions.

He turns at the gentle touch on his shoulder, and Charles quietly reaches up, and brushes the dampness from his face. "Erik…you'll never lose me…not over this…" He promises quietly.

Desperately he draws the younger man into his arms, but his kiss is gentle, tender, precious.

_We won't always agree. _Charles concedes, quietly. _Not on this...but I cannot fault your motives…every relationship is built on compromise… _

Erik laughs the bitterness tinged with understanding. They hold each other close for a long time, tears tracking silently down their faces.

That evening their lovemaking is slow and desperate as they fall apart, and build each other up again. Painfully aware of how much they had almost lost this day. Erik savours the fragile call of his name on the younger man's lips as he draws him to and over the edge. As night falls, Erik runs his fingers through Charles hair, still long and wavy. Hank had been talking of cutting it off to help with the proposed new Cerebro design. Still, it wasn't essentially necessary now, not with Charles's range having expanded exponentially, and Erik was infinitely glad of that.

They would build their future, side by side with their growing family. _Hmmm… _Erik smiles at the soft murmur of sleepy agreement, drawing the younger man closer. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review - feedback always welcome. <strong>

**Let me know if you're interested in hearing about the twin's growing up, and if you have any scenarios in mind...**


	11. Epilogue  Parts 46  48

**AN: Thanks to everyone for their amazing feedback and reviews. Apologises for the delay in getting this part up - its the epilogue, with a few snapshots of the twin's life growing up (I had to cut them short otherwise I would have ended up writing a whole new series just about them), and hopefully a bit of a happy ending...**

**Disclaimer: All characters other than the twins belong to Marvel and Associates. I make no monies from this work. **

So I just had to expand on this - I realised I left some of the characters hanging - so here you go...I hope this meets everyone's expectations...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue I - Part 46 - Future Realms<strong>

**Age 6 Months**

Alex peeked his head over the crib, motioning to a wary Sean. "If you wake them up I am not taking the blame this time!" He hisses warily in response. "No…no…come look." The blond youth beckons insistently. Sean still hesitates looking to where Charles, and Raven, lay upon the couch. The siblings are curled up against each other, and look to have simply passed out. Sean had heard murmurs that the twins were teething, though it seemed far too early for them to be at such a stage. Still, they weren't sleeping much through the night. The young professor was exhausted, and his sister not much better off.

They all helped, but Charles was currently in a stage of jealously guarding the twins, and with them all involved with the stresses of getting the school set up there wasn't much else they could do other than perhaps hire additional help. Though this was only suggested the once by Moira, and sharply denied by the young telepath. Erik had mentioned in the silence that Charles was overcompensating, but for what Sean had no idea.

So he cautiously tiptoed forwards, and took a peek inside the sleek wooden crib, and bit back a gasp of surprise. The twins were sleeping, curled around the much smaller Kurt, whose hand was curled in Tomas's, and his tail resting against Tabitha's wrist.

"That is _sooo _adorable…" Alex grins, wincing sharply – Sean feels a sharp sting as strong fingers grab his ear. Darwin, he pulls them silently out of the room, where his ever present shadow the young Ororo glowers up at them having perfected her adopted father's stern look.

"I am not being here for the outbreak of world war III – what are you doing?" Darwin hisses. "Aww…Dar, they just looked so cute."

"Cute? Cute? Hells yeah – but have you met their fathers? You wanna face Erik if you wake up Charles right now? Or Azazel if you disturb Raven? Hmm?"

The blond youth blinks, dawning alarm registering on his features. "But they've gone to speak with-"

"Alex man, you have so got to start using that brain of yours. You think Erik is ever more than a thought away from Charles? It doesn't matter where he is with Azazel – they can be half way across the planet, and still return here at a moment's notice…"

He falls silent as they pick up on the dull thud from the room. They peer round the door and observe the shiny metal marbles spinning across the floor – towards them, clattering noisily together. Followed by a faint cry, and Alex feels the hairs raise on the back of his neck in sudden panic.

Charles mumbles something under his breath, faint and indistinguishable…when suddenly there's a sharp bang. "Oh hell…" Sean mutters, as familiar red smoke trails out of the door. Darwin motions for a hasty retreat.

Erik's eyes scan the room warily, as he moves straight to the crib, and sees his son gazing serenely back at him. A smile twists his features as he regards Tabitha curled up next to Kurt, still sleeping. "Hello little one." He greets softly, lifting him into his arms. "Has something disturbed you?"

Azazel assesses the room, before moving to the corridor only to find it conspicuously empty. "See…your Papa's just sleeping." Erik murmurs softly, perching carefully on the end of the couch, and trailing his fingers through Charles hair. _Its alright liebe, I'm here, rest…_ He soothes. Raven stirs as Azazel gently strokes her cheek, but she doesn't awaken. "What are we going to do?" The red mutant asks affection shining in his eyes, betraying no sign of the agitation he had been feeling throughout the morning.

"We get the council, governors, and whoever else we need to speak too still to come to us." Erik states firmly. Azazel gives a wicked grin, considering the suited man in his fancy office whom they've just politely abandoned, it seems if his new brother ever wants to get his school off the ground he is going to have to pull some mental strings. Magneto isn't one for the finer points of diplomacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 5<strong>

Tabitha is speaking in fluent Spanish to an amused Riptide, berating him for his lack of appreciation of art or rather Taffy's idea of art. Really Jano's views were firmly aligned with the boss's on this one, though Taffy's views did coincide with the newer idea of modern art that fitted in with the general school curriculum. Marie snorts holding back her laughter at Tabitha's rant, as she finishes her cereal. "I think art is whatever you find beautiful, and since its based on your own perspective and experiences, then something that _you_ find pretty may not be the same thing that another does." Kitty interjects, rising to her feet to clear her dish. She quirks a smile back at the younger girl who falls quiet considering her words. "Maybe you should ask him what he finds pretty, then start from there."

Tomas is sitting quietly next to his sister fiddling with a tea spoon which is currently in the shape of a small bracelet when Kurt bursts into the room, literally appearing amidst a puff of blue smoke. Tomas looks up when a blue tail wraps around his wrist. _"Schnell wir mussen hier raus." _ The young metal manipulator's eyes widen as he observes the panic in his cousin's eyes. _"Was falsch ist?" _ He asks, as Tabitha leans forwards, Kurt grabs her hand, and they all vanish – just before Raven tears into the kitchen.

"No Kurt!" She cries out desperately. Riptide laughs softly, till she glowers and starts throwing things at him. "You try keeping track of your son who can teleport to just about anywhere he wants to if it gets in his head!"

Angel slips in behind her, and wraps her arms around the wind controlling mutant. "No laughing matter my amor." She chastises, and he considers quietly. "Can't the super genius make something to keep track of him?" Raven blinks, eyes widening. "Hank…of course…Janos – I love you!" She yells, taking off at a run. "Wait…Raven." Angel calls back. "I think Hank is with Sprite-" She thinks for a moment that she hasn't been heard, till the shapeshifter's head pops round the door a moment later. "Wait...Hank and Sprite?" Angel rolls her eyes at the shock in Raven's features. "Girl where have you been the last few months?"

* * *

><p>It turned out that Kurt had discovered the nearby zoo…and decided they simply had to visit. Tomas however was soon bored by the many exhibits, whilst Tabitha decided that it was wrong to keep so many creatures locked away in cages. So she convinced her brother to leave a few of the locks open, if they wanted to get out. The monkeys and orang-utans intrigued her the most, their thought patterns were patiently organised…almost humanlike…and they gathered round seemingly just as fascinated with the young telepath. Tomas however was noticing most of the looks they were gathering – especially Kurt, and decided it was time to leave when a burly looking guard began to trail them.<p>

They left to the sound of distant screaming.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Tabitha blinks, startled by her Papa's surprise. She had thought he would be pleased. After all, she only rescued the things that were being held against their will. "Here, Charles sit down." Their father instructs in a soft tone, before turning to them. "Go to your rooms, and think on your actions."<p>

Erik waits till they are out the door before turning to his beloved. _They only acted against what they saw as an injustice – aren't you pleased? _

_But the zoo…Erik, my God they are the ones behind the chaos this afternoon…and it won't take long for the twins – especially Kurt to be identified…_

The telepath rubs his head against the oncoming headache. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy…" Erik teases, and kisses him calming him down. "I tell you what – you deal with the authorities on this, and I will talk to the trouble makers?"

"Why do I get the impression I'm only storing up trouble for later on?" Charles demands softly, watching the metal manipulator carefully. Erik smirks, "You're already outnumbered darling, you just don't realise it yet."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"Tabi..Dad said-" Tomas protests quietly, only for his sister to shake her head. "Shh…I've nearly got it…"<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks peering down at them from the corridor ceiling. "Shh…" Tomas instructs. The teleporter lands softly beside them. "Keep an eye out." Tomas instructs, and he nods. "Tabi, come on – Dad's going to come any moment."

"Shh…" She waves him to be quiet. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"What are you looking for anyway?" He asks, and she sighs. "I've lost it…" Her brother frowns. "Papa told you not to look at other's people's thoughts…"

"I know, I just wanted to…"

Kurt appears beside them, "Someone's coming." He grabs their arms and they vanish to the other end of the corridor, watching as the slim female figure slips into Riptide's room. "What is she doing?" Tomas wonders, Kurt shrugs. Tabi blushes, picking up on the wind controlling mutant's sudden warm affection. "Oh…that's…" She shakes her head. "I guess I know what he finds beautiful now…" A smile lights her features. "Angel."

"What are you doing?" A soft warning tone demands from behind them. _Dad! _ She jumps in surprise unable to keep a guilty expression from her features. _How does he do that? _ She asks Tomas, who shrugs. _Maybe he's part cat? Kurt said that Panthers move so quietly- _

"Have you been doing something you shouldn't?" Dad asks in his stern tone, and Tabi swallows, she's never any good at lying and with such a vague question how is she supposed to deny anything. "I see." He remarks quietly as though she's confirmed his suspicions. _Honestly Tom…is he psychic? _

_You're asking me? I thought Papa was the telepath. _

"Rooms now – you too Kurt, you've worried your mother sick. If you're old enough to go on excursions on your own, your're older enough to learn that your actions have consequences."

* * *

><p><strong>Age 7<strong>

Tomas is peering with a smirk from behind Erik's legs as they stand amidst the crowd of people, observing the peaceful protests. There is some jeering from a group of young white youths, and Tabitha scowls at them, from where she holds their Papa's hand.

The youths stumble, trip, and fall mysteriously silent.

_Stop it. Both of you. _Comes their Papa's firm mental rebuke, a few moments later she picks up on her Dad's humour. _I told you, you need to be better than that._

Charles stills looking at Erik with a sharp glower. _Are you encouraging them?_

They quieten, listening to the preacher Dr King's speech. His voice is calm, peaceful, and melodic, fascinating. Tabi finds herself listening to his words, held rapt as he speaks about equality, and she's not a little awed as this man is one of her Papa's hero's. She heard him listen to his _I have a dream _speech too many times to count.

Erik considers King's words, and the people gathered round, some to heckle, but most of them to listen, wanting to hope, much like Charles, and to believe in his dream of peace. This man believes - sees the potential for peace, much as Charles wants to. Listening to King's words, the tenor of his voice, and the number of people gathered round Erik can almost believe in the possibility.

Barely a week later however, he enters the living room at a run having picked up on Charles's distress. There's a small group of them staring at the TV which appears to be stuck on a strange loop. Darwin is sitting with Ororo cradled in his lap, and Alex's arms wrapped round him, a look of stunned fury in the blond youth's eyes. Charles is leaning forwards in the chair, tears trailing openly down his face, gaze distant – elsewhere. Marie, and Kitty are leant side by side, on the floor, white faced. Moira is staring at the distant wall, and Remy holds a look of fury in his eyes. "They've killed him…" Darwin explains in shock. "Dr King has been assassinated…"

"Why?" Ororo asks tears in her own eyes. Erik crouches beside her, and takes her hand in his own. "Sometimes people don't like change to happen so quickly, and so they try to slow things down, and take things into their own hands – because they are frightened."

"But he was a good man…" She responds in quiet confusion.

"Yes he was." Erik acknowledges quietly, squeezing her hand. "He won't be forgotten." He turns the TV off with a flick of his hand, and moves to crouch in front of Charles.

_If this is how humans treated their own kind just because of a difference in skin colour…just how would they react to mutants?_

He would ensure that Charles was protected, and that their students knew how to defend themselves. Peace was all very well, but when the enemy was at the door, then they would rely on their own weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 10<strong>

Tabitha is teaching Jean how to cook, the demonstration is a wild flourish of power - of items hovering in a melody of chaotic order as hovering eggs crack themselves open, discarded shells falling to the floor, amidst the growing pile of white flour streaming about the room.

Jean is reading the cooking book warily. "I'm not certain this is right Tabi…" Both watched by an amused Gambit. His advice has already been rejected twice, and he knows enough not to intercede further. He smiles up at Logan who strides into the kitchen and slips a possessive arm around his shoulder.

"Eew…_Logan!_" Tabitha grumbles, spinning round, and glowering at him. He ignores her proceeding to thoroughly kiss Remy and press him against the table. Not that Remy minds, he's rapidly losing focus beneath the strong arms pinning him down.

Someone laughs, and moments later Logan releases him, a low growl on his lips as he spins round facing the two children menacingly. Remy gets to his feet, and can't help but laugh at the batter splattered in Logan's hair. "Which one of you did it?" He growls, only for Jean to take off to her right, and Tabitha her left. Logan snarls in warning, and delighted laughter follows in their wake.

"The little-" Logan blinks as the entire bowl upends and lands on his head. Remy catches two impish faces peering round the door, before the girls vanish at the look of stunned thunder in Logan's features. He leans forwards, and gives an experimental taste. "Hmm…I don't think we would have survived it baking…" He coughs, and steps back. Logan's eyes light up as he stalks forwards, "No, darling we've talked about this-" Remy gasps, attempting to dart out of the way of that sticky mess only to end up pinned on the floor, half covered in the batter. He groans, and glowers at Logan. "I hate you."

"What happened?" A faint voice asks, and Logan smirks, as he meets the young professor's gaze where it rests on the batter covered ceiling. "How did…"

"Use your imagination rookie." He drawls. Charles blinks down at him with a studious frown, turning to Remy. "How do you put up with him?" He asks. The energy wielder expels a long sigh, attempting to further dust down his batter stained clothing. "I don't know mon ami…I guess this barbarian has stolen my heart…"

* * *

><p><strong>Age 11<strong>

Tomas regards Scott coolly as he watches his sister. The young cyclops had recently been brought to the school by Alex. Tomas didn't like him much, but he was Alex's nephew so he couldn't do anything too bad to him…

A simple directed tug on his clothing sends Scott sprawling, and Tomas grins smugly from his hiding place. _Stop being mean. _Tabitha chastises stopping in the midst of the ball game, and turning to look directly at him.

_He's not the one for you. _Tomas simply shrugs in response. _He has no backbone. _She sighs glowering at him. _No, you're just a bully. _He smirks. _I am looking out for you. _She scowls. _When I need looking out for I'll ask you. Papa said to be nice to him, he's not had a nice time. _

_So? That doesn't change the way- _He ducks out of the way as a flourish of dirt flies up into his face. He raises a shield instinctively, and rolls out of the way. _You can do better than that surely? _He taunts, looking up to see her race towards him – game forgotten.

She leaps over the bush, and launches herself at him. _Haven't you learned anything Dad taught us? _He teases, spinning round and pinning her beneath him. She growls in frustration, and lashes out, knocking him off balance.

"Don't worry about them…you get used to it." Jean announces softly, reaching out a hand to help Scott to his feet. He blinks, before a shy smile crosses his face as he looks up at her. "Come one – fancy a game?" She shouts back, bouncing the ball lightly at her feet.

_Perhaps it wasn't so bad here afterall… _Scott considered quietly, following after her.

* * *

><p>"How is he settling in?" Alex turns from the window, glancing down at Charles who has stepped behind him. "I'm not sure…I think its going to take some time." He sighs running a hand over his face. "I mean…I know my brother's a jackass, but seriously? To just abandon his own son…and who names their kid after themselves anyway?" He pauses, for breath. "You know…he accused me of infecting him…my <em>own<em> brother accused me of infecting his son…"

Quietly Charles reaches up and squeezes his shoulder. "Alex…I know its hard, and maybe in time your brother will come round, or maybe not. But what is important now is that Scott _the younger. _You have a chance to be that someone who wasn't there for you – and ensure he's not alone…"

"I know…Charles…I would do anything for that kid – just look at him." Alex exhales heavily. "How can Scott be so…cold towards his own son?" The young professor shakes his head, and opens his arms drawing him into a hug. "I have learned…that some people will never accept us Alex, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying. I don't know about your brother, but I do know you are as family to me. I want you to know that. This will always be a home for you."

Alex swallows, "Gods…Charles how do you always know what to say?"

The shorter man gives a wry laugh, releasing him, and handing him a clean handkerchief to wipe away his tears, tapping two fingers to his forehead in cheeky response. Alex grins then. "Nah – its more than that somehow, and you know it." He draws in a shaky breath. "I'm scared…I want to do right by him, and yet…how do you do it? You want to protect them so bad…and let them out of your sight long enough to grow up?"

Charles smiles softly. _You can always borrow that tracking device Simon devised for Kurt. I think that saved Raven's sanity. _"It's a hard balance, but I'm sure you'll manage, and we're all here for you. Especially Darwin I think."

Alex blushes at that, and the young professor smiles. "No you've not been too obvious about it, but you don't have to hide what you are to each other. You're amongst family here."

* * *

><p><strong>Age 12<strong>

Kurt's fascination with Ororo began a few weeks earlier. Exactly around the time she learned to hover above the ground. Tabitha was certainly not jealous of the white haired weather witch, or the amount of time her cousin was spending in her company. Not at all. _White hair - just who has white hair? _She complains as she strides into the lounge, projecting an illusion of herself with just the thing. Tomas looks up from his chess match with Beast and shakes his head slowly. "Not your style Tabi…" She scowls at them both.

"Uncle!" She greets warmly leaping at the warrior mutant as he enters the room. Logan scowls, but wraps an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "Tabi! How many times have I told you not to take me by surprise? I could have speared you through!" Tomas snorts softly. "She's having a deaf day today…her beloved Kurt has a new playmate-" He's cut off as a cushion hits him squarely on the jaw. Tabitha laughs, kissing Logan chastely on the cheek before racing down the corridor, ducking out of the way of the metal items flying towards her.

She collides straight into Kurt, knocking them both from their feet. For a long moment they both simply observe one another, silently. Each very aware of the other's presence. She jumps off him with a gulp. "I'd watch out - Tom's coming…" Ororo's eyes widen at the suit of armour coming to life behind them. "What have you done this time?" Kurt asks softly. Down the corridor comes a piercing wail, and all of them freeze. "Oh no…" Tomas mutters skidding to a stop. "You've done it now Tabi…"

_Me? I didn't do anything! You started playing with the suits of armour – that's what's woken her up! _

They all quietly relax as there's a sudden silence. "That was a close one…" Kurt murmurs, being the first to quietly peek into the room. Where…Moira lies collapsed upon a couch, eyes closed…Aliana…isn't there…she's being cradled…by…uh oh…uncle Erik who turns to regard them all disapproval radiating from his features.

He walks towards them, the door shutting silently behind him, and gestures them forwards down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So what have you got to say for yourselves?" He asks in a dangerously soft tone. Sheepish faces look back at him, all tumbling over themselves in their haste to apologise. "Quietly…one at a time." He instructs calmly, rubbing soothing circles over Aliana's back – she was drifting, almost asleep. "You do know that you were told to keep it quiet in the West Wing? Aunt Moira hasn't been sleeping very well – and you've all heard how well Aliana can scream…we don't want to upset her much do we?"

Tabitha sensing her Papa before he walks in sees an opportunity for escape, and leaps at him. Daughter, and father are currently the same height, and he barely catches her in a one armed hug. A yawn stealing from his lips. "Hello darling." He kisses her cheek in turn, blinking when Tomas comes forwards. His son has already grown taller, and leans down to kiss him in turn. It seems both their children have inherited Erik's height. Charles sighs, blinking when he's suddenly got an armful of Kurt, and Ororo as well. "We're sorry…we'll be more careful…" The young weather witch whispers, before darting out the room.

"Hello liebe." Erik greets radiating quiet humour as Charles slips forwards, and embraces him, careful of the child in his arms. "They woke her up then?" He asks yawning. Erik leans down and kisses the younger man's brow. "Something about the suits of armour coming to life I believe…"

"Oh my…" Charles chuckles softly, stifling another yawn. _What are you doing up? _Erik questions, drawing out a chair. Charles settles in it, and opens his arms, and taking Aliana from the taller man, settling her against his chest. _I couldn't sleep – it's the daylight. _He sighs, _She's got a powerful set of lungs already…I'm hoping she won't develop Sean's depth until she's ready to control them…can you imagine her screaming in the sub-sonic level? It will shake the foundations of the house…_

Erik laughs, though really it's a serious concern. Still… _Perhaps Hank can design a room – like the one Sean coveted in Switzerland? I'm sure Moira will appreciate the quiet…_

_Hmm…_ Charles responds sleepily as strong fingers dip deep into his shoulders. _Perhaps ask Sprite…she's got a better grip of his schedule these days…or maybe we can all take refuge there again? Simon might be the better option…I swear sometimes his thought patterns almost seem to mimic Hank's… _

"I did think he would get more independent once Talia left." Erik noted. Charles sighs. "She was always the dominant one of the two…but I think he's come into his own well enough."

"He's confident, I'll grant him that…just he's not seen much of the world."

_Are you the same man I fished from an ocean? _Charles teases, meeting his lips. "Though I do think he could get out of the house more. I'll speak to Logan about it."

"Oh sorry – didn't realise you were here-" Bobby announces skidding to a halt in the doorway. Charles smiles at the ice wielding mutant. "Its alright, come in. I believe there's some fresh lemonade chilling in the fridge." Bobby finds himself sitting down, as the notoriously stern Mr Lehnsherr pours him a glass of lemonade, whilst the kindly professor cradles the little Banshee in his arms. The metal manipulator then sets a cup of steaming tea, and coffee down on the table. Its all strangely domesticated, and he can't quite reconcile this man with the one tossing Logan through the air in their last defence class.

He's rescued finally by John who bursts through the doors at a run. The look of horror in his features as he realises just who is in the room is comic. Bobby can't help it he laughs – and finds he's not the only one. Especially when the metal manipulator sternly rebukes John, "What have I told you about racing down the corridors?"

* * *

><p>Emma and Atlas return from the Massachusetts site academy with an unexpected guest – Dr Talia <em>Frost<em>. Given the choice the young healer had taken on the diamond telepath's surname, and pursued her interests in the medical sciences, flourishing under Emma's influence and coming fully into her own.

Simon on the other hand had chosen to stay at the mansion, under Hank and Logan's mentorship. His telepathic mind had easily soaked up the information that the scientist had fed to him, and away from the influence of his sister had slowly grown into an independent young man, who also held a healthy interest in mechanics, and machinery. Learning all he could from Logan about cars, and the workings of things from Erik.

Talia has grown into an independent educated young woman, brimming with quiet confidence. She's been away a few years, and spends the first few days ensconced with her brother, but when she finally emerges again Charles is overjoyed at how she has grown, spending several hours in her company catching up.

Hank is unable to cease stuttering in her presence, earning him a sharp glower from a heavily pregnant Sprite. Whilst the younger students Marie, and Kitty especially welcome her back with joy, the newer ones such as Bobby and John are left in awe of this sassy cultured young woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue II - Part 47 - The World Leader's Summit<strong>

Erik had easily gotten all of their children on side. Charles doesn't stand a chance against this secret army, dedicated to his protection. As the children grow, Charles recovers his control over his abilities, though his strength only seems to grow to the point that Cerebro isn't needed. Hank theorises that the bond between Erik and Charles acts as a stabilising platform – releasing energies that would otherwise be used in finding a balance.

The school has gotten larger, and the Westchester mansion is just one of its growing specialist colleges for 'gifted' students. Emma's already been running the Massachusetts academy for over 5 years, with a successful number of students, and the colossus Atlas's support. There are even talks of setting up several sites overseas, and Erik finds it intensely amusing to offer several of Shaw's old bases for this purpose. It's especially convenient that these also have the facilities for training 'gifted' students, as Switzerland Villa demonstrates.

When they do need to shut out the world Erik kidnaps him in cooperation with Azazel, and takes him to one of several hidden locations. Sometimes he wonders if they should return to the stresses of their current life.

Their kids have grown up fast – too fast.

Charles reluctantly does help Erik prepare for war, and help teach their students the capabilities they have to defend themselves. Working with Simon, Hank makes some remarkable discoveries over the years, and the school becomes well equipped with the latest technological developments. Many of which Erik finds ways to adapt to the mansions already bristling defences.

The school's reputation grows, and they keep turning away humans from the school who seek to attend one of the best, highest scoring private schools in the country. Their global standing is helped by Charles's established reputation as a world renowned expert in his field, often called upon to attend conferences, and host debates. It is only a matter of time before the scientific community begins to catch up with reality, and the idea of mutants becomes a hot topic of conversation.

Charles and Erik are divided on whether to publicly announce themselves or keep themselves hidden. The telepath believes that now is the time to do so, whilst the metal manipulator believes that such a time will never come. Following the truth it is inevitable that the government will turn on them again – and the children. It is that risk, however small he believes it to be however that keeps Charles from revealing the truth to the public.

Until the day Emma makes her bi-monthly visit and reports that the Brotherhood's old connections have learned that there is an additional secret topic on the world leader's summit meeting due to be held in Geneva; that of humans with supernatural mutations, already at large in society. It strikes Erik, that this is exactly how it happened in Charles's vision all those years ago as they stand before the current world leaders, whose face are now so hauntingly familiar.

They appear within a white marbled ornate room, deep underground as Azazel tips his head, and vanishes. They stand on a highplatform overlooking a long oval table around which are seated a group of people in a variety of suits, in the midst of a fierce argument. There are the current leaders of the world. He turns to look back at Charles as the younger man exhales softly. He's wearing an almost see through plain white shirt, teasingly open at the collar, strikingly contrasting his slim black flared trousers, barely covering his bare feet. Drowsy confusion is flickering in his sky-blue eyes, as well it might, for Erik's just engaged Azazel's help in abducting him here.

_Perfection. _Erik sighs, reaching to tilt the younger man's head back, and giving a wicked smirk of satisfaction as he observes the silver band round his neck. Sensations – his signature – like a brand marking Charles as his. More permanent indeed than a love bite could ever be. He brushes his fingers possessively over the younger man's throat, watching him swallow with sharp interest. Charles swallows under the intensity of his gaze, _Erik…what is going on? _He asks softly running a hand through his hair as he takes in his Magneto attire. _Why are you wearing that?_

Erik hums softly, capturing his wrist, and placing a kiss upon his palm. _Don't you remember? _He questions softly, sending a possessive pulse through the metal coiled round the telepath – his wrists, throat, and ankles. _His signature…marking Charles as his…_ Charles sighs reluctantly…_Erik… _Then his mind seems to catch up finally with the situation. He twists looking behind them – two men are running forwards. Guards, weapons raised. They freeze in mid motion – and collapse harmlessly to the ground.

_Erik…where are we? _

_Geneva. Wasn't that the plan? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now? _

"Oh." Charles sways, and Erik catches his arms. _Are you alright? _

_I just…yes…I…didn't expect it I guess…_ "You could have warned me." He huffs. _Where would be the fun in that? Besides you might object. You might want to close your eyes. _

The younger man gives a soft cry as Erik sweeps of the ground, holding him steadily he directs their flight to the centre of the table, landing lightly, and effectively ending the argument, as astonished silence fills the room.

"I believe I can at least enlighten you on whether mutants exist or not." Erik states calmly, stepping forwards, and adopting his role. Sensing their motions he exercises his power to hold the leaders down in their seats. He feels a powerful thrill at the fear in these men's eyes. These were the most influential people in the world - and they feared him. _No them. _He feels a stronger surge of satisfaction at the simple confirmation of Charles, standing at his side where he belonged. _Yes. _The younger man's quiet affirmation nearly undid him there and then. He exhaled sharply, his attention drawn by the sharp barking voice that cut through the silence.

"Just who the hell are you?" A frown crossed the man's wiry features. "You can't just waltz in here - this is - " The French Prime Minister splutters indignantly. "I believe I just demonstrate otherwise." Erik notes softly, raising his hand. Charles catches his wrist, and so Erik waits. The president rises slowly to his feet. "Shut up." He addresses the French PM sternly. Walking slowly round the table, he looks up at them, at Charles. "I know you…you're Professor Xavier aren't you?"

The president's gaze flickers to that of another man, that Erik recognises instantly. Stryker. It takes all of his willpower not to snap the American Secretary of defense's neck. This man…had been behind every hurt to Charles…had almost succeeded in destroying them before…_ But he didn't Erik. _Charles's soothing voice dispels his churning unease. _He is the one left a widow, who turned his son into a weapon…_

The former agent glanced at Charles beside him, and through him Erik knew the man's thoughts. Observing the glint of silver around his brow, and the cool neutrality in the telepath's sky-blue eyes, Stryker thought Erik was controlling the younger mutant. He smiled, enjoying the metallic tang of fear in their thoughts, and Charles's own cold amusement at this.

A single joint hope rested in Stryker's chest – confirmed it seemed by the metal glinting around Charles's neck. He believed that Erik was somehow controlling Charles…and that if he could break the metal manipulator's control or weaken him, then the telepath would break free and help them. Charles stiffens, and hisses softly. Erik clasps his shoulder projecting calm. If only they knew – Erik wasn't controlling Charles, he was restraining him. Ignoring the president, the man who was believed by many the most powerful in the world, Erik turns his attention to the one who is. Charles Xavier, energising the bracelet upon his left wrist, he captures his hand, enfolding it in his own, and casts a smug glower at Stryker.

He turns then to the strange president, waiting patiently for his attention. "And you're Erik – Erik Lehnsherr…" An alpha amongst alphas, he faces the metal kinetic without fear. "My predecessor's actions were a betrayal against you. You should have been hailed as heroes. I apologise for that." The man's words should have startled him had he not been expecting them. Still…after so many years, and the wake of the civil rights movement…he was more surprised than he should have been. The fact was this man was sincere. His surface thoughts confirmed it. The president turned to the stunned group. "These men - these people - deserve our respect." He addresses them all "What I am about to tell you is a matter of grave international security, and as I am sure the Russian President will agree…mutants have been amongst us for a good many years. They were – these men were instrumental in stopping the nuclear war that should have followed in the wake of Cuba."

_I know…I have them in my sights. _Erik murmurs, feeling Charles jump as he picks up on the voids in the room…assassins… Erik smothers the smirk threatening to break across his face he is aware of every shard of metal in the building. The motions of every electron as the projectiles tear through the air, and most importantly their position in relation to the one he would never lose track of again - Charles. Charles felt no fear as he was tugged into the metal manipulator's mind, and shown the sensation of sharp humoured adrenaline. He bites his lip at the strong intimacy of the taste – the touch of metal. To Erik the brush of air against the bullet casings was akin to the tickle of warm breath against his skin.

The younger man exhales, as the sensation of steel magnifies, becomes more focused as Erik unleashes his power. His eyes snap open at the softest teasing caress of steel against his cheek. He watches the last bullet settle lightly in his palm. Five more lay at his feet. _Erik! _His gaze pierces the metal manipulator's back, as Erik steps casually in front of him. _I had them all._ Erik responds softly, in his mind._ I know I just…can I breathe now? _Warm humour enfolds him, _You enjoy being in my power? _Comes the sneaky question, and Charles blinks, glad that no one can currently see his expression. _I didn't know it could feel like that…for you…the metal… _A warm pulse of energy flows through him, calming him, settling his racing pulse like a heavy weight grounding him. _It always does with you. _Erik responds gently.

Silence has settled in the room. Erik calmly regards the president he's towering over. The man's eyes were wide, and genuine concern flickered for a moment as he looked beyond the metal kinetic towards the young telepath, before rounding on his own defence secretary in fierce accusation. "What the hell are you playing at? These men saved our country - and you would murder them in cold blood?" Stryker frowned. "Sir, these men have powers - are capable of things no one should be."

"You would destroy them for what they might do? God help us all - you might as well kill all of us from birth - because of what we might do. As far as I see it - they've simply been trying to defend their people. Defend their right to live. A right that each and every living thing possesses." Erik exhaled at words he had spoken, being stated in their defense, by a human. Charles is calmer now, and he allows him to step forwards, sweeping a possessive arm around his waist. His blue gaze rests upon the president, listening to his words, and conviction with which he speaks. There is something familiar…almost electrifying in his voice.

Still when Charles freezes, Erik is not prepared for it. He should have remembered this…should have…

They are standing on the platform above the room. Tabitha's eyes are blazing, reflecting her Papa's sparkling blue, her long dark hair is loose, waving around her as though there is a strong wind. Tomas stands beside her, clasping her hand, his sharp green eyes piercing the room, and there's an intense familiar expression of anger in his face. Between them the pair reflect a perfect serene fury. Tabitha is holding Kurt's hand, and his other is held by Ororo. She is not alone. There with them is Alex, and Sean, Talia, Simon, Angel, Marie, Kitty, and Hank.

The scattered bullet shells lifted into the air, and hover around them. Not Erik's doing but Tomas's._What are you doing here?_Charles demands struggling between outright panic, and fierce protective anger.

_Tabitha's voice is loud, and defiant. __I HEARD THEM - THEY WANT TO HURT YOU & DAD PAPA! _Tomas quieter, but no less enraged, as he placed a calming hand on his twin sister's shoulder._They want to kill you…_ The younger Kurt snarls his blue tail flicking anger.

Charles is doing this somehow – managing this conversation between them all. As Alex frowns. _What are you doing? I thought you said we were all in this together? _Sean's equally forceful _Yeah Professor you can't pull crazy shit like this. _Hank, Hank radiated a quiet fury, and disappointment. _We didn't leave you out of this…_ Charles begins, shaking his head. Erik squeezes his hand. _This is just the start of things, we didn't want to overwhelm them, or disappoint you if things did not go to plan. Besides, Charles had no choice in it, I kidnapped him._ Sean's eyes widen at this, as Charles punches Erik. _Ow. _He grimaces, as his fist lands on hard muscle. The metal manipulator smirks. _Um guys…can we please concentrate on the people? _Angel interjects softly.

"See?" Stryker interrupts, pointing to the platform. "Just how many more of them are there? They are an infestation that-"

The room cools, as Ororo recognises the man who held her captive, who tore her from her home, and the only family she had known. She doesn't remember them, she remembers nothing of that life, but she remembers this man – and the things he did to her, and her beloved Darwin, Kitty, and Marie. The weather witch flies off the platform, eyes white as she draws on her power. "No Roe!" Charles yells, leaping off the table, and racing towards her. Stryker's gun goes off in the distraction, Erik easily catches the bullet – but Ororo's concentration is shattered, and she falls to the floor – Kurt catches her managing to slow her fall, as Tabitha screams, and then they are both caught Charles. Their combined weight knocks him to the floor.

Kurt pulls her up, letting the young professor catch his breath. "Ororo-Kurt are you-?" Charles gasps, she gives a soft frightened cry, wrapping her arms around him. "Hush…Roe, let him go…let me see him…" Erik pushes his way between them kneeling beside the reckless telepath. _Idiot. _He chastises sharply.

The English Prime Minister, and German Chancellor have tackled Stryker down to the ground. The gun lies out of his reach, and there's a deep primal fear in his eyes, as Erik lifts it off the ground, and presses it against his scalp. This is the man who would harm his people. Who would demands a mutant registration act, and camps… No…his death would make him a martyr for his cause. Let him be shamed, and the details of the atrocities he had already committed against mutants be made public. Stryker feared nothing worse than humiliation. Well let him be utterly humiliated.

Then maybe afterwards Erik could unleash Logan…

There's a visible ripple of relief when the gun clatters to the floor, the last bullet still resting in the barrel. Stryker's gaze turns to worried confusion as he regards Erik. "Let them judge you." Is all he says. "You have no proof of anything." He sneers back. Till Charles steps forwards. "Oh but I have a very good memory, and they know everything you did to Ororo – and why she just reacted the way she did upon seeing you."

_Are you alright? _Erik demands, cupping the telepath's face as Stryker is dragged away. Charles flushes, _Yes I was just winded, stop fussing. _There's a sharp crack of sound announcing Azazel's arrival, and a stern expression in the red mutant's features as he looks down upon his son. Kurt sheepishly looks down as he's chastised by his father, Tabitha however holds a mutinous glower in her eyes, and Tomas a dark look Erik never wanted to see reflected in his son's eyes. "Go home." He commands sternly. "There is nothing more you can do here." See - y_ou're upsetting your papa. _

As it turns out, the arrival of the children simplified matters somewhat. Stryker was arrested, and hauled away. The meeting focus shifted to whether mutants did in fact exist, to discussing the transgressions that one man had committed against them. All in all it was one of the most successful international leadership meetings to ever take place. As things settled down, Charles came into his own, and Erik watched him work the room with quiet pride. There was just something about Charles Xavier in mid flow – hypnotic, the way he moved, he couldn't seem to keep still, but it wasn't a fidgety unease with which he moved, but rather an enthusiastic delight that encapsulated his audience, his motions, and stance calm, assured, and his voice utterly entrancing. He was in his element, and utterly beautiful. Erik could watch him all day, could listen to his voice for hours on end.

Charles held the room enthralled for over an hour, before Erik decided it was time to intervene. "Thank you, but I believe we've kept you from important matters for long enough." He intercedes smoothly, having already called Azazel. Charles would keep going till he was swaying on his feet. "Please…contact me if you need anything further." The president invites, clasping Charles hand, and then Erik's in his own. "Believe me, I am truly sorry for my predecessor's actions. I will take steps to rectify it." He looks back at his colleagues. "I believe you have left us with much to think over."

Erik tries not to roll his eyes at the pretty speeches, as they leave the room with much more harmony than in which they found it.

* * *

><p>Hank is waiting when they get back which is to be expected. He frowns at Erik. "I can't believe you – and in his state!" The metal manipulator shrugs. "I had little choice in the matter…it was preordained."<p>

"Preordained? What are you a psychic now?"

"No, but my other half is." Hank gives a low snarl. "I want to look him over." Charles protests, "Hey I'm right here, please by all means carry on. I'll just leave you both to it shall I?" The scientist blinks, and then looks at Erik. "How long?" A smug smirk fills the metal manipulator's eyes. "Over an hour – with barely an interruption."

"Hmmph. Well Charles Xavier, voice of mutant kind you can step down from your pedestal now, and do as your doctor tells you."

"What…?" The young professor asks in quiet amazement, before he sees the humour in the scientist's eyes. "Hank McCoy…did you just pull my leg?"

"Yes…but don't think you're getting out of your examination."

Charles sighs. "But I told you I feel fine-and Erik's already over-"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue III - Part 48 - Family are the friends we choose…<strong>

With a satisfied sigh he looks down at the younger man, watching his eyes drift closed as he cards his fingers soothingly through the telepath's hair. They were home. Finally…and Hank had conducted his tests to his own satisfaction, easing Erik's own tangle of worry. Charles was fine…in spite of everything, and the stresses of the day.

He wasn't naïve to think that it was over by any means humans would still fight their own extinction, but since the 'announcement' more and more mutants were being discovered every day. It was possible that evolution, not war would win out. However he was prepared in any case. He had a deep network of contacts prepared and plans in place ready to enact at a moment's notice if the president were to change his mind.

He could not lose. He would not lose. He had sworn long ago he would see the world go to ruin if it meant keeping Charles by his side. Now he would secure their children's future. Erik can hear them, hovering outside the room. With a flicker of humour he flicks his fingers, letting the study door swing sharply inwards. There's a muffled oomph, as they both fall to the floor.

_Dad that's not fair! _

"Then don't hide behind doors. It's not very friendly." He states softly.

_You knew we were there? _

"What gave us away?" Tomas demands fiercely, his green eyes seeking the answer. Tabitha whacks him on the arm. "_Shh, Papa's asleep…_"

Concern flickers in his son's features, as they moved quietly forwards. "What's happened?" His daughter, asks quietly, regarding the way his arms are coiled protectively round their Papa, lain quietly against him. She frowns as her questing mental reach is blocked by a firm metallic laced shield. Her Dad meets her startled gaze with amusement shining in his eyes. "What's happened?" She asks worriedly, looking down as her Papa stirs. For a moment she's held by a mirror image of her own brilliant blue eyes. "Shh…" Dad murmurs drawing his attention brushing his fingers over Papa's cheek. For a moment Tabitha sways on her feet as powerful exhaustion hits her, Tomas's arm sweeps round her waist, watching as their Papa's eyes drift closed, he reaches out his hand to her, and she sweeps forwards, Tomas moving beside her.

_You're safe? _Comes the soft murmur in her mind, and she grips his hand tight. "Yes, we're safe Papa. We're here." She swallows, looking up at Tomas who holds a fierce shimmering light in his eyes. Charles feels a soft nudge in his mind, and looks at Erik questioningly. _Well, its not like you're going to be able to keep it from them for much longer. _

Tabitha's worry increases several notches when her Papa flushes. "Are you alright?" She asks, glancing at Tomas, who is biting his lip. A habit he grew out of when they were 10 but comes back to him every now and then. "Yes…I guess." He responds, and closes his eyes, her Dad gives a soft laugh which she does not understand. "What is it? What's going on?"

_How do you feel about having another sibling? _

It takes her several moments to process the question, and then her eyes light up. She's always wanted another brother – or sister, a younger sister yes…someone she can take under her wing, and tag team against Tomas… Delightedly she leaps forwards, almost crushing him in her excitement. "Careful Tabi-" Dad warns, Papa gives a breathless wheeze. "Its alright…"

"Ohh Tomas did you hear that? Our new sister is going to kick your ass!"

"Sister?" Her brother quirks a smile. "Dream on sweetheart."

_Sweatheart? Don't you dare call me that! _She more carefully reaches round and enfolds their Papa. "Is it twins again?" He asks. Their Dad chuckles softly. "How did you guess?"

"I can…sense them?" His son responds quietly, gently resting his hand against their father's abdomen. "Ah…I see." Dad remarks softly, a warm smile in his eyes, he kisses their Papa's hair. Papa looks close to tears. "Don't worry, we can help this time." Tomas grins, giving a yelp as Tabitha punches his arm. "You are not infecting my sister's mind with-"

"_Your_ sister? What if its two boys?"

"Two boys? No that-its not right?" She asks tentatively, to see her Papa is shaking with silent laughter, and tears rolling down his face. "Look what you've done." Dad sighs, his voice taking on a note of authority. "There's going to be some new ground rules around here from now on."

* * *

><p>"Right verb construction, and especially the 'to be' constructs – I want them memorised for Friday. There will be tests, and I will know if you are cheating." He directs his gaze to the two telepaths in the room. Jean sighs, folding her books away, as they are dismissed, a full five minutes early. "Really, is he so hard on you?" Tabitha shrugs. "More so. We're his kids, so we have to be the best."<p>

"But what if you couldn't do it?" Jean wonders. "Would he still expect you to?"

Tabitha shakes her head. "I don't think so. Dad just has a way of knowing when you are holding back, and making you do better…but if you truly couldn't do something a certain way…then he would work with you to find a way that helped you to I guess."

"Hmm…he always picks on me…"

"Because he knows you're cheating."

"But I just find it so…useless, what's the point of me learning languages when I can just translate as I go along?"

Tabitha stops. "Languages teach you about people, about their culture, ways they think and why. You might read what someone knows, or is thinking in their mind, but it doesn't mean we understand why they think that way…learning about them…that can help."

"I guess." She sighs. "It just isn't my thing I guess." Tabitha grins. "Come on me, Kurt, and Tom will go through a few things with you. It always helps me to say things out loud…becomes more ingrained somehow."

"I don't know." Jean sighs. "Trust me it will be worth it." Tabitha leans closer. "I hear, that there's plans of having a student exchange scheme set up for the new academy in Spain – a trial run so speak…"

"That sounds great…I wonder what kind of boys they have over there…" Jean sighs, and Tabitha grins. "I knew _you_ would understand."

* * *

><p>Erik arrives a perfect half hour before the end of class. Letting himself become absorbed in the enchanting tale being woven by his beautiful voice. Ororo was sat closest eyes closed as though imagining the scene before her. A soft sigh escapes Kitty, as she contemplates the prince's plight, whilst Marie struggles over some of the words – her reading has improved drastically in the few years since her arrival, and Erik's pleased to see her getting on so well.<p>

Hamlet, and no matter how many times Erik had read it – hearing Charles speak on it – on any subject was like hearing it afresh all over again. Too soon the young professor is wrapping up class, and the student's filing reluctantly out. He blinks at Erik as though just waking from a dream as he strides forwards. "You didn't even see me come in did you?" The metal manipulator teases, leaning forwards, and tugging him up into a firm kiss. Charles sighs, a quiet hum escaping his lips, "Just thinking I guess…" and Erik tugs him to his feet, wrapping an arm round his waist. "Its time."

The living room is crammed full of bodies, all gathered round the television. There's a space left upon the couch, next to Raven, and Erik sits down, drawing Charles into his lap. He feels a rare tension in his body, as he threads Charles hand in his own. The telepath is just as on edge. For in a few moments it will be decided whether they have peace…or a prelude to war.

"And on this day, may we forever recognize that we shall no longer be divided based upon the colour of a person's skin, or gender. No. Even those of us who may be extraordinarily gifted, shall be seen and treated as human, with legal rights pertaining to that status…"

Its only the gentle brush of Charles's fingers against his cheek that bring Erik back down from his daze. He's crying? _Why is he crying? _"Perhaps…because you never wanted war, you just never let yourself hope in the alternative." Charles murmurs softly in his mind, kissing his cheeks gently. "They've taken the first step…"

_Recognising mutants all of us as human…_

It was a big step towards the future…one which seemed surprisingly brighter…and uncertain.

"So we are people?" Ororo asks quietly perched beside Darwin. It's Tomas who answers her, and Erik hears the familiar echo of his own cynicism. "We always were. No matter what they chose to say. Suddenly they are the heroes for simply admitting the truth? Where is the justice in that?"

_It isn't fair, but you don't always get what you want in life, and people aren't often what they seem. Fear comes from misunderstanding, and makes people believe in and do many strange things. All we can say is that this is closer than we ever thought we would come to acceptance by ordinary ungifted people. The world is going to change, and we must be prepared for the outcome…we've done what we can, now it's up to them…_

Charles murmurs softly, turning to graze Erik with a look of such devotion that it makes the metal manipulator's knees weak. He's certain he would have fallen if he hadn't already been sitting down. _What are you doing to me? _He projects softly, enfolding the younger man fiercely. Charles's laugh turns into a moan as Erik leans forwards and captures his lips in his own. _DAD! _Someone projects fiercely, and he smirks, feeling the distinct motion as heat rushes to the younger man's face. He doesn't stop however.

"Fuck this." Comes a familiar growl, and there's a cut off french curse as Remy's dragged into Logan's arms. _Agghhh...see what you've started? _Tabitha wails, and tugs Kurt's hand. "Hurry get us out of here before we get infected!" Angel is curled against Riptide, laughter in her eyes, as she looks to Moira leaning tiredly against Sean, Aliana resting in her lap. Darwin's arm is draped over Alex's shoulder, and there's a red blush creeping over his face. "Are you alright?" Scott asks his uncle. When he gets no answer he looks to Jean, sitting on the floor beside him. She just shrugs. "Ignore them." Talia gives a soft laugh, warm and crystal clear, drawing Bobby, and John's attention. Both boys blush as she graces them with a smile. Marie rolls her eyes, and Kitty gives a knowing laugh.

The blue teleporter's face takes on a look of distinct alarm. "It's infectious?" He yelps, looking to where his mother sits, sprawled across his father's lap. He vanishes in a swirl of blue, and warm laughter breaks out around them.

"Did we miss it?" Hank asks, appearing at the doorway, Sprite tucked under his shoulder, holding Sky in her arms, Simon beside them. Talia gets to her feet, and enfolds her brother, before cooing over the blue furred baby. "I can't believe how cute he is…" She sighs, causing Hank to flush again.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this - thanks to everyone for the lovely comments. I would love to know what you think about the expanded ending. :)<strong>


End file.
